A Lost Adventure
by djtjedi
Summary: David is finally beginning his journey to become the Pokémon Champion, but many different challenges and obstacles stand in his way. Will he be able to continue through the hardships with his friends at his side, or will the changes cause him to lose hope forever?
1. Chapter 1: I Choose You!

**Chapter 1: I Choose You**

_This is a story. But it isn't your average "Once upon a time," crap. No, this story will not have many "Happily Ever After"-s. This is a tale of the events in a unknown reality, a world inhabited far and wide by mysterious creatures known as pokémon. But this legend is not just about those beings. An epic adventure awaits those who come along as we follow a certain individual. This person does not realize it yet, but he is about to go on a journey that no one has ever experienced. He will laugh, cry, endure, and change the world around him for years to come. But we cannot start in the middle of the action. Even the greatest of heroes have humble beginnings, and ours is no exception. So let us start, with a simple town and an average boy.  
><em>

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The horizon ceased to the rising sun, whose rays of warmth and light brought a joyful disposition to the atmosphere of Pallet Town. Many of its citizens remained resided in their beds, but one in particular had other plans.

The entire house rang with the sound of an alarm clock, though there was only a single person who was notified to wake up. This person arose from his bed and, after sleepily pushing his alarm clock over and then kicking it repeatedly with a not so sleepy attitude, walked out of his room to follow his normal routine. He looked at the boy staring back in the mirror, and examined the lean face that was his own. He grabbed a toothbrush, and lazily poured toothpaste onto the bristles.

Upon finishing his bathroom procedures, he returned to his room and dressed out of his pajamas and into some more publicly appropriate wear. Opening the closet, he received an orange shirt and placed it over his torso. He slowly progressed across his room to the dresser, and upon opening it, the boy grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans.

After getting dressed, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened up the cabinets, and took out a bowl, along with a box of cereal. Walking over to the fridge, he yanked open its door and reached for a carton of milk. He fixed up the bowl with cereal, and glanced at the calendar as he poured milk into his breakfast. It showed him the date, June 4, which was a day of significance. Though he couldn't understand why.

As he sat down, he began pondering the importance of that day while eating his cereal. Something had to be going on today that he knew about, otherwise why would he had set his alarm so early. He peeked over at his satchel, which hung from the hat rack, that had an illustration of a pokéball on the front. The pokéball caused his brain to connect some puzzle pieces that it could not before, and soon enough a realization was made.

"Today's the day I choose a starter pokémon!" he said, jumping out of his chair and knocking over the bowl of cereal in a hurry. He dashed to the front door and, after pulling it open, ran outside. He soon turned around to return to his house, popping in for a hot second to grab the satchel he had almost forgotten. Then, after one final closing of his front door, our hero sprinted down the road in the direction of Professor Oak's lab. His house, the living place of David Tompkins, disappeared into the distance.

As he ran, David's bag bounced along, strapped around his shoulder.

That satchel was very important to him. He brought it with him wherever he went. It was given to him from his dad before he passed away. David had been a late child, sometimes joked about as a 'mistake' child. His parents were very elderly when they had David, their only son. His mom and dad both died of age, his mother leaving before his father. David was sad at the time, but he was happy that they died painlessly. After their passing, he was taken into custody with his uncle and godfather. He was now 13 years old, and running as fast as he could to the lab so he could get the starter he had always wanted.

The door to Professor Oak's lab swung open, and David walked through the entryway. The Pokémon Professor kindly greeted him,

"Well, if it isn't David. Good morning. Are you here to return that Pokédex you 'borrowed'?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, there's actually a pretty funny story concerning that 'pokédex' you gave me. But that doesn't matter now, because I've come here to finally start my Pokémon journey!"

"Goodness, are you 10 years old already?"

"Actually, I am 13 now." David said, laughing nervously. "I missed the other two times when you gave out starter pokémon."

"It seems you learned from your mistakes, being here so early in the morning. I guess it is time for you to choose your starter pokémon. Come with me."

Oak then led David into a room with multiple computers and varying flashing lights. But most importantly, in the middle of the room was a spherical table topped with three pokéballs. David rushed in quickly to choose his pokémon.

"Man. I am so excited to finally have a pokémon of my own. And, I have put a lot of thought on which one I am going to have," David said as he picked up a pokéball.

"Ah, a fine decision David."

David grinned as he spoke the words he had been longing for a month now.

"I choose you, Squirtle!"

David threw the pokéball onto the ground, and the red-white sphere opened up after rebounding off of it. An energy matter of pure red then poured out onto the ground and slowly formed up a squirtle. The pokémon then spoke, in a cheerful manner.

"Squirtle!"

Seeing his pokémon, David just couldn't hold back his excitement. He ran up and hugged his new partner. Oak laughed awkwardly,

"This squirtle is a bit different. You see, I just recently caught him yesterday. He was roaming in the wild in a severe condition. Therefore, he isn't tamed yet, and it might take him a while to like you."

The squirtle growled at his trainer on cue. David backed off, clearly receiving the message.

"Oh, okay then. I guess... I can deal with that. Thank you Professor Oak!" David said cheerfully

"Your welcome. Goodbye David, and may the path before you lead to adventure!"

David exited from the lab, ready to go on his adventure. He looked down at squirtle when he finally realized that the Pokémon should be inside a pokéball.

"Squirtle, return."

But as he called out, Squirtle desperately dodged the red beam shot from the capture device. It seemed that this turtle did not want to go back into it.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go into the pokéball? Most Pokémon stay in their pokéball."

David tried to make Squirtle return again, but he just dodged it. Squirtle seemed frustrated with David, shaking his head and seemingly yelling at David.

"Squirtle! Squirt-Squirtle!"

He then shot a blast of water at David, knocking him over.

"Okay, I understand. You don't like the pokéball. I guess that should be fine."

David decided to go back to his house before starting his journey. He walked through his door with Squirtle on his shoulder, who had jumped down to explore the building as David went to the kitchen. He was going to pack in the mindset that the worse would happen. And the worse does happen, and it happens hard. He packed ten cans of pokémon food, several granola bars, sleeping bags, and duct tape. Because duct tape fixes everything.

_(DUCT tape, not to be confused with DUCK tape. Duck tape is stupid, and does not fix everything. Duct tape is a work of genius that puts Einstein's theory of relativity to shame because yes, it is that awesome.)_

Then, David heard a loud 'THUD' above him.

"It looks like Squirtle found his way into my room." David said.

He walked upstairs to see the turtle, scrambling around on his back. He had fallen off of David's cabinet, and was having difficulty recovering. David helped his pokémon up, and looked to the top of his cabinet. Up there was a glass jar, filled with his allowance. He opened one of his drawers, took out a hammer, and held it before the poké filled bank. He smashed the glass, which shattered and scattered all over his floor. He picked up his money and placed it into a coin pouch, which he then put into his satchel. He turned to Squirtle, who had a face that said, 'Was that really necessary?'

"Yes." David answered the face.

He gestured to his squirtle to come along. The squirtle jumped back onto his trainer's shoulder, and they both walked out of his house. David looked back at his house, sighing in disbelief.

"I can't believe it's finally happening. I am finally going on my adventure." He looked at his pokémon, who looked rather mad. "Sorry, OUR adventure." He corrected himself, smiling.

David looked onward at the grassy path that led out of Pallet Town. He nervously took a step forward and began walking down Route 1. However, he was soon stopped by a familiar voice.

"David! Wait!"

David looked back to see Oak running towards him.

"Oh, hi again Professor. What do you need?"

"Well, I came to ask you about that 'funny story' regarding the pokédex. Then, I thought of something better."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

Oak thought for a moment. The, he reached in his coat and pulled out two berries. He handed them to David.

"If it is that hard for you, then take these berries. They should help you and your Squirtle become friends. But there are only two, so use them sparingly."

"Awesome! Thanks Oak."

David then ran forward into the grass, grabbing his disobedient Pokémon as he ran by him. Although protesting at first, the small turtle eventually gave up and let David carry him. As he was running off, the Pokémon Professor shouted something.

"Just make sure you don't..."

That is all that David heard before the voice trailed off. The new trainer decided it wouldn't be too important, whatever Oak's warning was, and he continued running until he eventually tripped over the root of a tree.

"Ow. Jeez, how did I not see that?" David said.

Squirtle had tumbled off of his trainer's head and now lay on his stomach. David looked back to see what he had tripped over. That is when he realized that it wasn't a tree root, but it was actually a pokémon. He had tripped over a rattata, currently an angry one.

"Oh sweet, my first Pokémon battle! Okay, if I remember correctly, I am supposed to say, 'Go Squirtle!'"

Even though the shelled Pokémon did not like David, he was a somewhat fond of battling. So the squirtle ran forwards, in front of David, in a battle-ready pose.

"Alright Squirtle, are you ready?"

"Squirtle"

"Then let's do this!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Hello everyone! My name is djtjedi, or David from the story. I wanted to say to anyone reading this, thank you for reading my material. It's kind of hard writing stories that are of high quality. Also, please review this story, because I could use as much advice as possible, being new to this whole 'writing thing'. Anyways, enjoy my fan fiction!


	2. Chapter 2: Some Kind of a Joke

**Chapter 2: Some Kind of Joke**

"I choose you, Squirtle!"

The squirtle listened to this command because he seemed to have a fondness of battling. The turtle was eagerly awaiting his trainer to call out the first move.

"Alright Squirtle, use water gun!"

Squirtle took in a deep breath, filled his mouth up with water, and let loose a jet of water at the rattata. It was a direct hit, and the defending pokémon looked weak. David saw his opportunity for his first catch and reached for a pokéball attached to the back of his belt. Unfortunately, he grabbed at nothing but air.

"Dangit! I forgot to ask Oak for some empty pokéballs."

Now the rattata was back up, and preparing to attack. David had to act fast (because he had no potions in his satchel and the next Pokémon Center was about half a mile away and it was just, bleugh). The pokémon charged at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!"

Squirtle quickly retreated into his shell as the rattata rammed into the equivalent of a concrete wall. But instead a shell. The rat fell flat onto his back.

"Wow. Well that, uh, that was pretty anticlimactic. And... pride depriving for that rattata"

Squirtle popped out of his shell, and looked confusingly at the unconscious pokémon. After poking it once or twice, and finding now movement, he looked at David.

"Squirtle?"

"I not quite sure," David replied, "but I think we just leave it their and continue on."

They slowly walked away, pausing once to look back and see if the rattata was still knocked out, which it was. So they just continued along Route 1, ignoring the extremely sad excuse for a rattata. (Wait, was that too harsh? Now I kinda feel bad. But not really)

As he was walking, David thought he heard the bushes moving. He looked over just in time to see a dark silhouette dash out of his sight.

"That was really weird. For a second there, I thought I saw someone in those bushes."

They soon arrived in Viridian City. David walked with Squirtle into the Pokémon Center to heal him. While he was waiting, David decided to talk with some of the townsfolk who were also waiting in the Center.

"So, do you come here often?" David began talking to a lounging man.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about what you just said. You asked me if I came to a pokémon hospital often."

David thought over this for a few seconds until he realized that it was kind of a rude question.

"Sorry about that. Let's start over, my name is David Tompkins," David said as he outreached his hand, "from Pallet Town."

The man looked at David's hand awkwardly, and eventually spoke, "Are you the same David that stole that Professor Oak's Pokédex?"

David laughed nervously, "Oh, did he tell you about that? You see, I meant to..."

"Say no more," the man interrupted, "it happens to the best of us. My name is Richard White, News Reporter"

They then shook hands.

"So David, I heard that three weeks ago, your cousin, Jacob I believe his name was, went missing?"

"Yeah. The night before we had been playing out near the pond in Pallet Town, throwing water balloons and such. When it got dark, we both went home after saying goodbye. And that was the last I saw of him."

"That really is sad. I am so sorry that you have to go through something like this."

"It's okay. I'm not quite sure why, but I feel that he's okay. I feel that I actually see him every day."

"Hmm, that is quite odd. So, rumor has it you are a Pokémon Trainer now?"

"Then the rumor is true. Actually, I just received my starter this morning. I chose Squirtle, though he is a bit disobedient."

"A disobedient starter Pokémon? How peculiar. I assume this has resulted in a number of difficulties already."

"Definitely. But it's okay. Professor Oak gave me two berries that would help build our friendship, though I don't know how."

"Really? Would it be too much of a bother for me to see such berries?"

"No, not at all."

David reached into his satchel and rummaged around its contents. After moving aside a badge case and a couple of rechargeable batteries that he forgot he had (and had forgotten he had for the past month), he pulled out his berry case.

"Here they are," David said as he opened the case, "the two (unnamed) berries."

The reporters eyes lit up as he spied the berries, but was still able to conceal it from the optimistic trainer.

"Oh, those berries. I know how they work. You're both supposed to eat one each at the same time. It's said to definitely boost friendliness of the Pokémon and it's trainer."

"That's how they work? Thanks!"

At that time, Nurse Joy walked out with Squirtle.

"David," said the Nurse, "your Squirtle is back up it's healthy condition."

After thanking Nurse Joy, and grabbing the still rebellious Squirtle, David was about to walk out of the Pokémon Center when he turned to thank Richard White. But the reporter was nowhere to be seen. David then peered outside to see that it was evening.

"Is it okay if we spend the night in the lobby Nurse Joy?" David asked.

"Of course, just make yourself comfortable."

So David then reached into his satchel and pulled out two sleeping bags, one smaller than the other. He handed the smaller one to Squirtle and they both became comfortable for the night.

Just outside of the Center, one Team Rocket member, known as Richard White, was speaking into a communication device (Walkie Talkie).

"Sir, I found the experiment and the serum. I misled the trainer to eat the berry, and he is leaving Viridian tomorrow."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_"Good. You have done very well. Now, I want you to follow them on their journey. And I want you to record even the twitch of an eye."_

"Yes sir."

_"Everything is finally coming together. Muahahaha!"_

"Muahaha!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Hey Squirtle," a half asleep David spoke, "did you hear something?"

"Squirtle?"

"It sounded like, I dunno, maniac laughter."

Squirtle looked at him with a confused face.

"Never mind, I guess it was nothing."

They both then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing for Another's Sake

**Chapter 3: Changing for Another's Sake**

David woke up next morning in an awkward and uncomfortable position. It seemed that his squirtle did not enjoy his sleeping bag, but instead he just slept on his trainer's face. The turtle had no problems with this, but David couldn't say the same.

"Squirtle. Get off of my face." David said, barely even awake.

"Squirtle... Squirtle... SQUIRTLE! Get off of my face!"

The pokémon finally arose, frightened by the sudden wake up. As David got up from his sleeping bag, he stopped for a while and held his back in pain. On a totally related note, did you know that sleeping on tile is perfectly fine until you have to move? That's when it hurts, and it often hurts a lot.

"Now that I think about it, we probably should have slept on a couch"

"Or on one of our many unoccupied beds," Nurse Joy cheerfully blurted in.

"Wait, you have beds just for people who want to spend the night? People and Pokémon?"

"Of course. A hospital must always be prepared to help anyone in need."

David and Squirtle both face-palmed.

"Why didn't you tell us that before we fell asleep on the marble floor?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were one of those tree huggers. You know, 'Fight the Power! Save the Trees! Nature is my True Mattress!'. You should have just asked."

"Well I would've but..."

David's voice trailed off. Because he didn't want to have to be mad at one of the most kind and caring people in the world. So, after packing up the sleeping bags and thanking Nurse Joy (but it wasn't a 100% 'thank-you'), David and Squirtle left the Pokémon Center to continue on their journey.

As they were walking down Route 2 on their way to Pewter City, David felt kind of bad about snapping at Squirtle that morning. He tried to apologize to his pokémon and fix what little of a friendship they had.

"Hey Squirtle? I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier today. I was just tired and I had no reason to do that. Do you forgive me?"

Squirtle looked at David for a bit, but then crossed his arms and looked away from David.

"Squirtle." he said in a 'humph' sort of fashion.

"Come on Squirtle, I really want us to be friends and have fun on this journey. Why can't you understand that?"

Squirtle continued looking away from his trainer, just as stubborn as always. Then, for no particular reason, the turtle stopped walking and just sat down. David kept walking a few steps when he realized that his pokémon wasn't near him. Following the routine of last time, he looked back to see Squirtle rebelliously sitting in the grass with his arms crossed.

"Not this again. Why don't you like me Squirtle? What did I ever do to you that makes you want to hate me so badly?"

"Squirtle! Squirt-Squirtle Squirt."

'Why do I even bother' David thought.

That's when he remembered the berries that Professor Oak had given him yesterday. He said that they could help build a friendship between Pokémon and their trainer. So, David dove into his satchel in search for his berry case. He yanked it past all of his other items, and opened it, showing the two mystery berries.

"I won't be able to truthfully persuade him to eat one, so I'll have to think of a another way." David said to himself.

Then, he thought up an idea. He rolled one berry to Squirtle, pretending he had dropped it. When his Pokémon noticed it, he picked it up and looked over to his trainer.

"Hey Squirtle. Don't eat that berry. That is my berry, not yours!"

The turtle slowly put the berry closer and closer to his mouth.

"No. You can't eat that! That's mine. I spent hours trying to find it!"

The berry inched closer and closer as a grin crept across Squirtle's face.

"Don't do it. Don't even think about doing it. Whatever you do, don't eat that..."

The Pokémon finally popped the berry into his mouth, trying to savor it in a taunting manner towards his trainer. That's when David ate the second berry, just as Squirtle was swallowing his, so did David.

"So Squirtle, feel any different?"

"Squirtle?" Squirtle asked, confused about David's sudden change of attitude.

"Do you feel any friendlier? Feeling any... any nicer? Feeling... a little... sleepy?"

Squirtle was slowly falling asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. But to no avail. The Pokémon eventually passed out.

"Squirtle... are you... are you okay?" David said slowly as the same drowsy effect overtook him.

"What the heck is wrong *yawn* with these berries? Making me feel... making me feel pretty... pretty... tired. No... no... stay... a... wake..."

David passed out just as his Pokémon had. However, he fell into a thorn bush. Yeah, ouch.

Richard White had lost track of the Pokémon Trainer and his Squirtle.

"What? They were just here a second ago and now there just gone?!"

The Team Rocket grunt searched around were he had last seen them. Then, he spotted a trainer in the distance with a likeness to the one he had met in the Pokémon Center last night.

"Hey you, kid! Stop!"

The trainer turned back to seeing a mysterious man running at him. He quickly turned away and sped off in the opposite direction. (Luckily, he knew about 'Stranger Danger')

"Get back here you!" yelled the grunt.

He ran off, fast enough that he didn't hear the nearby groaning of an unconscious trainer laying painfully in a rose bush.

(- - -)

Before we get back to the story, I felt it would be easiest on everyone if I did a quick explanation on the berries David and Squirtle ate. First off, they are NOT for humans. They are a Pokémon-only food and for a really good reason that you will see soon. Also, their usual affect is to truthfully boost a Pokémon's happiness by matching it's DNA with the same DNA that it most likely is. It then adds this DNA, but it is twice the amount of DNA the Pokémon had originally. And I don't know why, but that works.

The problem occurs when something without Pokémon DNA (A.K.A. An idiotic human)eats a berry that adds a doubled amount of 'most-probable' Pokémon DNA to the DNA of whatever the heck just ate it. So there you go. I just dropped some fake yet logical Science on all ya'll. BOOM!

(- - -)

David woke up in an immense amount of pain. Maybe it was the thorns. Maybe it was the mild headache. Maybe it was his short arms and stubby fingers. Maybe it...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second, what did you say? Short arms?! Stubby fingers?!"

David looked in horror at his arms. They had changed from long and skinny to short and 'plump' (because fat is not a nice word choice for descriptions). His yellow furred stumps were...

"What?! Oh my goodness. I have fur?! I HAV.. ow."

Before totally freaking out, David got out of his spiky pillow because the thorn were starting to dig into his skin. *ahem* Fur. After getting out of the bush he had been every so lucky to drop unconscious into, he resumed panicking.

"Were was I? Oh yeah, AHHHH!"

David looked at his new body. His feet were smaller and he was missing two toes. But he still had five fingers (yay). And his whole body was covered in a coat of yellow fur. He felt around his face to find his head was much smaller and his nose had shrunken into a muzzle. His cheeks were red now, the electrical pouches inside of them shocking him when he touched it. He felt the top of his head to discover two rabbit-like ears had sprouted up there, tipped with black fur.

"Okay David. It's okay. You can handle this. Let's just go find Squirtle. I guess I am a Pokémon now, so I can ask him if he knows what happened."

David began walking but tripped after his first step. As he lied on the grass paved earth, he felt something heavy on his back. After struggling to recover, he was up on his hind legs, and looked at his back. He had two brown strips of fur running horizontally across his fur. But then he saw it, a zigzagged tail in the shape of a lightning bolt was hanging from his backside. It was mostly yellow, except for a jagged bit of brown fur at the base of it, and it was two times his size!

"David, is that... is that you?"

David turned to see his squirtle looking at him at eye level. David was the same size as Squirtle, if not even shorter!

"Um, yeah. I think so. Are you, my squirtle?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm more than just your squirtle," spoke the turtle hesitantly, "I'm also your friend."

"What?"

"It's me, Lorne."

WHAT? That Squirtle isn't actually a Pokémon?! Oh my goodness *quickly checks script* that is totally unexpected!

(-)

_Narrator: Okay, now do I get my paycheck?_

_djtjedi: No! You still have 196 more chapters to narrate!_

_Narrator: What?! There is no way I am doing 196 chapter of this baloney!_

_djtjedi: But what if something bad happened to your family, Mr Barley?_

_Narrator: You wouldn't dare!_

_djtjedi: What if I already have? Wait, is this thing still rolling? ...Well then turn it off for goodness sa-_


	4. Chapter 4: What's a Jeubab?

**Chapter 4: What's a Jeubab?**

_djtjedi: So, hello everybody! As you can see, this chapter is starting of differently. I just wanted to let you guys know that the narrator has been gone for quite a while, so we have been searching for someone to replace him. So for now, it seems I will have to narrate this chapter and maybe even the rest of the..._

_*Door slams open*_

_Narrator: There is no way I am going to let everyone suffer from your terrible narrations! Get out of my seat._

_djtjedi: Hey, you can't just walk in here and expect us to rehire you! Especially after all those really hurtful things you said._

_Narrator: Well too bad. I am going to narrate on one condition, that you don't._

*Ahem* So, where is the story right now? ...what? Right where we left off? Good, good. That means he hasn't done any narrating. So, let us continue our tale.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Hmmm, Lorne... now where have I heard that name before?"

David was thinking about who this squirtle was that had just told him he was his friend. Not the best time to do so, as David had just turned into a pikachu after eating one of the mysterious friendship berries Professor Oak had given him.

"Lorne, Lorne, Lorne."

David was continuously repeating himself, trying to refresh his mind and figure out exactly who Lorne was, or used to be.

"See, I have heard that name before. But, it feels like it was so long ago that I am having trouble remembering who you are."

"Are you kidding me? You seriously don't remember me? We friends back in Second Grade!"

"Ah, that's the problem. See I didn't pay a lot of attention to, well, anything during Second Grade. Were we in the same class?"

"Yes!" the frustrated turtle replied loudly, "And then during Summer Break, I had disappeared. Do you at least remember that?"

"Now that you mention it, I can recall people running around and panicing about someone being lost. I usually don't pay any mind because they are most likely dead or want to be left alone."

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, DAVID!"

David took a step back, rasing his left arm to brace for when Lorne would attack him. But the Squirtle didn't attack. He just turned and walked over to a tree, and he slouched in it's shade. He was looking at the ground with a sad look on his face, which David notcied.

"Well, I do rememer having a good friend in the second grade. Can you tell me what happened? How did you get lost?"

Lorne looked at David, but turned away.

"It was while we were all playing hide and seek in the forest."

"Viridian Forest?" David interrupted.

"Where else?! Anyways, we were having fun. You, me, Andrew, Jordan, we were all there. It was my turn to seek, and I had found everyone. Except you. It was getting late, and we all were searching the entire forest for you. That's when we got lost."

"Now I remember! I had accidentally fallen asleep while hiding near the top of the huge tree in the middle of the forest." David once again interrupted.

Lorne turned to David again, obviously annoyed, and slugged his friend in shoulder.

"Owwwww."

"Anyways, we were all lost in Viridian Forest. We had been seperated as well, and I was alone and afraid. Then, I saw something glowing, and I thought that someone had come to find us. I found the source of the glow, seeing it wasn't a person but instead a plant. It had five small branches coming out from it, but only three of them had a berry at the end of it. I looked at the base of the plant and saw a half of a ripped note, which said 'Jeubab Berry Plant, do n-', the rest had been torn off."

"What did the berries look like?" David asked, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"They were the same shape of a pear, but much smaller. The top was an indigo color, but the bottom was dark purple. I looked at the berries, mesmerized by their glowing beauty. I picked one off the branch, but it stopped glowing when it was disconnected from the plant. My stomach growled while I was holding the fruit, and I decided to take a bite, not thinking of what it could do to me. Soon, I fell unconscious after eating it,and woke up like this."

"So the berry you ate, the Jeudad,"

"Jeubab."

"Jeubab, was what transformed you into a Squirtle. Your description of it is a lot like the mysterious berry we just ate."

Lorne sighed as he facepalmed.

_Narrator: "Psst, David."_

"Hey, aren't you supposed to not break the fourth wall or something?"

_Narrator: "Shut up and listen. That berry you ate was a Jeubab berry."_

"Ohhhhhhh."

As you can see, putting two and two together was sometimes more than a challenge for David.

"Be quiet you omniscient narration! Can we just get on with the story?"

Of course.

"Who are you talking to?" Lorne asked.

"Oh, just the narrator for this fanfic... whoops, did I just almost break the fourth wall?"

"What the heck? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Just ignore the last minute of dialogue and let us continue."

"Okaaay?"

"So, what do we do now? We are both Pokémon and we both used to be humans."

"Hmmm. I don't know. That's kind of why I was tagging along with you, because I had nothing better to do."

"Well, I say we keep going on our journey. I may be a Pikachu now, but I used to be a human. I am going to beat the eight gym leaders and become the Pokémon Champion!"

"And if they turn you down immediately?"

"That's when I improvise! Let's just go already."

David quickly grabbed his satchel, adjusted the strap to fit his smaller body, and ran onwards in the direction of Viridian Forest.

"Hey David! Wait up! Slow down, don't you know turtles are slow?"

"Then you'd better pick up the pace!"

So David and Lorne kept on their journey's path as it led them to new places with exciting discoveries and a fun adventure awaiting them. Tune in next time for Chapter 5! _(And I don't have the title for that chapter yet because I create the title last)_


	5. Chapter 5: Path to Pewter City

**Chapter 5: Path to Pewter City**

"David, I'm starving. We need to find some food."

David and Lorne had been walking down Route 2 for only 5 minutes and the turtle was already complaining. But he was right, they would need to stock up on food before going through Viridian Forest.

"I thought I had some Pokémon food in my satchel, but they disappeared after I transformed."

Off in the distance was a rosebush, which had recently been disturbed by an unconscious trainer, and near it lied twenty cans of Pokémon food. Maybe if the trainer came back, the rosebush could tell him he dropped something. But even then it couldn't, because it's just a rosebush, and rosebushes can't talk.

"Then let's go back to where you transformed and maybe we'll find it. Do you remember where you fell after eating the Jeubab berry?"

"Ummm. I remember waking up with thorns in my... the rosebush!"

"Are you saying our food is in a bush lined with sharp, wooden spikes?"

"Better question, are you hungry enough to search through that same bush?"

"You're right. Let's just keep going."

"It's okay, I have enough Poké to buy us food when we get to Pewter City."

The Pikachu and Squirtle then proceeded through the checkpoint that connected Route 2 and Viridian Forest. As they were passing through, they received some funny looks from the people inside the building. David whispered to Lorne,

"I guess they don't see Pikachu and Squirtle travelling together often?"

"Ha ha. I guess not."

All the humans heard was 'pika, pi-pikachu' and 'squirt-squirt'. And as the two Pokémon left the checkpoint, everyone else inside looked at each other with confused faces and asking each other if they just saw a Squirtle and a Pikachu walk past.

The duo arrived at the entrance to Viridian Forest. David took a few steps forward, and then stopped to look at the trees towering above him, holding up the leafy canopy.

"Jeez. Being only one foot tall really changes your perspective of the world. The trees are massive now."

"David, I think they've always been that big. But I can't say for sure. Ever since I turned into a Squirtle, I've avoided this place."

"I guess it is pretty creepy. Let's just get through this quickly, I'm getting hungry too."

As they continued walking through the dimly-lit forest, the caws of the Pidgey above could be heard. Then, David came to a sudden halt. The electric mouse stood up on its hind legs, while his ears twitched slightly.

"I can hear something." David said, "It sounds like, buzzing."

"Buzzing? I don't hear any buzzing." Lorne replied as he looked around the shrouded trees that surrounded them.

The buzzing grew louder and louder. David became nervous, hoping that it's source wasn't what he thought it was. David turned his head and looked up at an opening in the canopy above them. He squinted his small, beady eyes, and saw something that made his heart stop.

"Lorne. We should run now."

"Why?"

"No real reason, just a giant swarm of Beedrill heading straight for us!"

"What?!" Lorne yelled, as he looked up at where David was pointing at, "Then let's peel like a banana and split!"

"You mean 'make like a banana and split'?"

"I mean RUN!"

The Beedrill were beginning to file into the forest, searching for prey. They noticed a Pikachu and a Squirtle dashing into the distance, and began chasing after their dinner. David and Lorne continued running through the forest as night fell and darkness filled the area.

"I can barely see." David shouted with alarm.

"Just keep moving, unless you want to be food!"

As David was running, he felt something odd going on in his Pikachu body. His panic was causing energy to course through his body, and sparks of electricity were coming out of his cheeks. Lorne saw his charged friend, and thought of something.

"David, use Thundershock and zap some of the Beedrill behind us!"

"What?" David replied. Then he noticed the electricity coming out of his cheeks as well.  
>"But I don't know how to use any moves!"<p>

"Well, then just keep the electricity coming. It gives us a bit of light!"

In the distance, a grass snake heard the voices of two Pokémon in a state of panic. He looked down the path and spotted a Pikachu and a Squirtle sprinting closer to him, followed by a gigantic mass of angry Beedrill. He turned to walk away until he heard the voices again and recognized them.

"Oh crap. They're getting closer David!"

David looked back as jumped over a fallen tree to see a Beedrill inches away from his face. Then the face disappeared as he was yanked by the collar into the bushes nearby. The confused Pikachu looked up to see the outline of a Pokémon looking through the bushes. He couldn't tell who it was, but it wasn't Lorne. 'Stupid Pikachu eyes,' David thought, 'I can barely see a thing when it's dark.'

"Who are..." David began.

"Shh! Do you want the Beedrill to find you again?" whispered the mysterious figure.

David decided to remain silent until the Beedrill flew away. While waiting, he tried to make out his surroundings as best as he could. A turtle was laying next to him, Lorne, and it seemed that had just been pulled into a secret hiding spot.

As the Beedrill left, the silhouette turned to help David and Lorne up.

"Thanks for saving us back there." David said.

"Yeah, but I have a question. Who are you?" asked Lorne.

"I'll tell you later. For now, we need to get away from the road. Follow me, I'll lead you to my camp."

David was uncertain if he could trust this Pokémon, but he did just save his life. So he followed along with Lorne guiding him through the darkness.

"Can you seriously not see a thing?"

"I'm telling you," David replied, "I'm as blind as a Zubat right now."

"Why haven't your eyes adjusted?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I can barely see a thi- TREE!" David yelled as he slammed his muzzle into the trunk.

"Oops, sorry about that."

"Come on you two! There is a fire here so you can see better, Pikachu."

As David drew closer to the base, he saw some logs surrounding a fire. Sitting on one of the logs was a Snivy.

"Thanks, but my name is actually David."

The Snivy's face suddenly lit up.

"Then I was right! I knew it was you! And the Squirtle, is that Lorne?"

"Yeah, my name is Lorne. But how did you know?"

"You're right, I never remember meeting a wild Snivy before, especially this far away from Unova. Have we met before?"

"You still don't recognize my voice, huh? I've only been gone for three weeks David."

"What? Three weeks? Wait..." David replied.

"What is it David?" Lorne asked.

"He's remembering me," the Snivy answered.

"Is that you Jacob?"

The Snivy smiled and nodded, "Hello cousin."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Hello again everybody. It's been a bit since we last talked. First let me say, this is going to be a long one. Everyone who is viewing my story, thank you. But don't forget to review. Reviews give me a lot more drive to write more chapters. So if you get the chance, review! Also, the main characters in this are based off of real people that I personally know._

_So, thank you pastyj24 and __Coyote_Nation for 'allowing' me to 'borrow' your lives for this story._


	6. Chapter 6: Hunger Management

**Chapter 6: Hunger Management**

David looked surprised at the snivy, then at Lorne, then back at snivy.

"Are you really my cousin?" David asked

"The one and only-"

"I'm pretty sure David has more than one cousin." Lorne interrupted.

"Shut up Lorne! You aren't even supposed to be included in this dialogue! Can you give us some privacy?" Jacob replied.

"No."

"Fine then, it seems I will have to break the fourth wall," David declared as he shouted up to the sky, "Hey, narrator!"

_Sorry David, but Mr Barley doesn't come into the studio for another 15 minutes._

"Then who is this?"

_I'm the author, djtjedi._

"Aren't you actually, me?"

_Aren't you supposed to be a human?_

"That was your fault first of all, djtjedi. Second of all, could you 'persuade' Lorne to leave us alone for a bit?"

_If it gets us past this awkward moment, sure. But you aren't allowed to break the fourth wall for another 5 chapters._

"Deal"

Lorne suddenly spoke, "He look over there! It's a... a shiny... thing? I am going to go look at it for about fifteen mintues exactly."

"You could've been more natural about that!" David yelled out to the sky.

"Are you 'special' or something?" asked the confused snivy.

"What? Oh just ignore that. It won't happen for another 5 chapters."

"Ooookay?"

"So... how can I trust that you are actually my cousin?"

"Really? While would a stranger save two Pokémon for no reason at all?"

"Out of the kindness of his heart?"

"Hehehe... no. I saved you guys because you sounded a lot like my cousin and my friend. Also, think about this. How many snivy do you see in the Kanto Region? Seriously."

"You have a good point there. I guess that makes sense."

And just as they where finishing up their conversation, Lorne returned from looking at something.

"It was a bottle cap."

"It took you 15 minutes to figure that out?"

"Hey, that's your fault David!"

"I am so confused," said Jacob.

David attempted to explain the whole story concept and the fourth wall to his cousin, but it ultimately led to even more confusion. He realized this once he saw the look of bewilderment on the Pokémon's face.

"Let's just get out of this forest!" suggested Lorne.

The other two nodded in agreeal, and the left their hiding place to follow the path to Pewter City. David, however, paused momentarily before running back to the log he had jumped over before being rescued. The pikachu reached down for the stachel that he almost forgot and, strapping it around his shoulder, ran to meet back up with his buddies.

After trudging through the forest for another 30 minutes, during which the were lost at one point, the trio finally exited through an opening in the tress. And as they ran out, Lorne rejoiced for finally escaping the, as he put it, 'death trap of nature'. Then, his stomach rumbled.

"David, hurry up! Me and Jacob are getting hungry!"

"Well that's... easy for... you to... say." David tried speaking while gasping for air between his words. "You... didn't just... turn... into... a Pokémon!"

"You've been a pikachu for what, two days?"

"Five hours." David corrected him, clearly out of breath.

"Well, you should be faster than me and Lorne, right? Aren't pikachu supposed to be fast when on all fours?"

"That's the real problem, right there. I've never ran on all fours before. I must've tripped three times back there."

"Whatever," said Lorne, "let's go get some food already."

David and Jacob nodded, and they all made their way to the blue-roofed building. On the front of the building was a sign that read, "Pokémon Mart". The squirtle, snivy, and pikachu then all paused as they all realized something.

"Umm," Jacob began, "won't it be odd to see three Pokémon in a mart?"

"Yeah. But what will be even odder is when we try to buy something." David replied.

"Any ideas guys?" Lorne asked.

They all sat down and pondered how they were going to get some food. But they had to act fast, because David and Lorne hadn't eaten for almost an entire day. Then, a man walked by wearing a long coat and Groucho glasses (the fake ones with the nose and the moustache). All three of the Pokémon's heads watched as he walked by them, all three of them thinking the same thing. They quickly got up, and followed the man into a secluded place.

The automatic door to the Pokémon Mart opened, but no one came through. And after closing and opening again, and oddly-shaped moustached man stumbled into the building. The clerk at the cash register eyed the customer suspiciously, as he awkwardly leaned down the isles. He then came up and stood before the cashier.

_"Crap, we didn't think about the whole English part."_

_ "I'm am starting to think this plan wasn't thought through."_

_ "I have a good question, why am I at the bottom. I'm the smallest."_

_ "It's because you have the best feet."_

_ "Let's leave."_

_ "Agreed._

After hearing what he thought was a snivy, squirtle, and a pikachu, the clerk watched the odd man exit the store. "Jeez, glad that's over with. What a weird thing to happen.' Two minutes later, a pikachu wearing a satchel walked in. He examined the isles, and picked up 20 cans of Pokéfood. The electric mouse struggled in carrying it up to the cash register, but he somehow managed.

"Do you plan to pay for that?"

He then saw the yellow Pokémon gesture for the cashier to come around the counter to him. The man walked around and crouched to see the pikachu at eye level, as it was rummaging through it's scarlet colored satchel. The Pokémon pulled out 40 Poké and handed it to the employee. Afterwards, he grabbed his food and left the store. The cashier stared at the Poké in his hand, wondering if all that really just happened.

"I think I need to get a new job."

Outside of the market waited two hungry Pokémon for their friend to return with lunch. The pikachu slowly walked out of the the Pokémon Mart, obviously having difficulty with the load he was carrying. He turned off into a meadow located in the southeast area of the city, where his friends were eagerly awaiting him. David had, somehow, managed to carry all the food to Jacob and Lorne. But, before the two Pokémon dug in, the electric mouse stood in front of him. He acted quickly, putting all of the cans into his small satchel except for three.

"Woah, how much can that carrying case hold?" Jacob asked.

"I think it can hold, everything. It's one of those weird bags you get at the beginning of the game that can hold all of your possessions, even a bike!"

"That will definitely come in handy."

David turned to the three cans and, after handing two of them to his friends, he too began to chow down. It tasted so good to the pikachu, even though he had never tried it before. Jacob had finished first, and had decided to take a nap. But as he was about to bid his friends a 'fare thee night', he saw a poster being slapped up onto a wall near the Pokémon Center. Curiosity arose withing the snivy, and he walked to see what the wall paper was. David and Lorne followed their friend, confused until Jacob had finally pointed at the poster just in front of them. It read clearly,

'WANTED: Outlaw Pokémon for Assault. Reward of 10,000 Poké.'

And below these words were three picture that the trio had not wished were there. A squirtle, snivy, and a pikachu in the middle. And below David's picture read,

'+5,000 Poké for capturing the leader.'

"Oh crap," said the pikachu.

"Oh crap," said the snivy.

"Wait, why do they think David is the leader?!" protested the squirtle loudley.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_It's me again. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 (plotwists everywhere!). I'll quickly get to the point so you can all continue on with your lives. This story doesn't have a cover image, as you can see, and I was wondering if anyone was up for making one. I'll accept the first one I get, as long as it is in the context of the story and doesn't include profanity/vulgar actions or suggestive themes. The creator of it will mentioned in the first possible chapter. That's all I've got for now._

_Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7: WANTED - Dead or Alive

**Chapter 7: WANTED - Dead or Alive**

"Wait, why do they think David is the leader?!" protested the squirtle loudly.

Then, David suddenly heard footsteps. Lots of footsteps, coming for them! Apparently, Lorne's loud rage had attracted everyone to their location. And EVERYONE knew about the bounty.

"Oh Arceus! What do we do now?! We're cornered!"

"Don't suppose you have a helicopter in the infinite satchel of yours David?"

The pikachu perked up, a smile crossing his face. He had an idea.

Everyone was charging towards the area where they had heard a squirtle yelling. With no Pokémon to be seen immediately, the mob searched the area for the hiding criminals.

"Hey, I found something!" someone yelled while indicating the red satchel at his feet.

"It's the same one that pikachu had!" a random voice called at.

"It's probably got the buggers' scent on it. Go, Houndoom!"

Out of his pokéball came a large dog Pokémon. It leaned down at the velvet bag, and after sniffing it for half a minute, ran off purposefully into a direction. As they disappeared over the hill, the satchel bounced around a bit. Then, a pikachu crawled out of it slowly. After sniffing the air and hearing for any signs of danger, he called to his friends.

"I think we're in the clear guys!"

In response, a snivy jumped out of the bag, followed by a squirtle.

"Okay, now that was TOO close!" said Lorne.

David walked up to him angrily, and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Because you were the one that got us into that situation you idiot!" Jacob replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Suddenly, David got a smell that he hadn't had before. It was odd, it was one of danger. His mind suddenly panicked, and something in his conscience shifted. He felt, different. He felt like he was almost losing his human side. He looked at his friends,

"No time for that now, we have got to move, and fast." David suddenly spoke in a more serious tone than the one his friends were used to. "I say we take some supplies from the PokéMart then book it straight onto Mt. Moon!"

The squirtle and snivy stared awkwardly at the small electric mouse, who was acting very odd. It was almost as if the extreme danger they had just been in cause his instincts to take over. Just before he was about to dashed to the blue-roofed building, the electric rodent found himself caught up. Apparently, Jacob had taken a hold of David's tail. While the pikachu struggled to escape, the snivy and squirtle kept talking.

"Yeah, but did you see his eyes? They were, I don't know, different." the snivy began.

"I saw his eyes too. But that isn't the main problem. He's acting, what's the word? ...Feral." Lorne replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling that the way you and I are able to control our instincts, David may not have such ease with it."

"Oh, so that's why he wants to steal food."

"Yes, because it is like his pikachu mind has really kicked in. The David we better know may not come back on his own. We're going to have to bring him back somehow."

"I agree. But how wi- OW! Dammit David!"

After trying everything he could think of to escape, except an electric attack, the pikachu had bit down on Jacob's vines. After escaping his friend's grip, David ran off into the Mart, with a lot more speed than before.

"Whoa. He got really fast."

"Oh crap, we gotta stop him!" Lorne yelled.

They burst into the market not even a few seconds after David and the entire place was already trashed. Cans of pokéfood was everywhere, antidotes and potions littered the floor. It was just a big mess.

"There he is!" Jacob called out as he pointed at the yellow rodent.

The two pokémon chased after their friend until they'd finally managed to corner and restrained him.

"What are we supposed to do now, Jacob? Cause I don't have a single clue." Lorne asked.

"Hmm. Wait, I know." Jacob replied as he quickly disappeared outside.

The snivy returned later, holding something round and smooth in his hand. To a human, it was just a pebble. But to Jacob, it was a large rock being nestled in his hand. Or was it a leaf. Whatever. Jacob made a fist with his 'hand' around the pebble and approached his yellow friend.

"PIKACHU!" David yelled as he let out a frantic Thunderbolt. It barely missed Lorne, who had successfully dodged it.

He looked at Jacob, surprised. "This is definitely not the same David we know. He hasn't spoken out of Pikachu language since you've left, and he couldn't even let loose a spark when we were in the Forest, let alone a a massive thunderbolt."

The squirtle looked down at his friend's hand, noticing a clenched pebble in it.

"What do you plan to do with that?" he asked.

"You'll see." replied Jacob.

Jacob knew that there was no way to persuade his cousin at this point, so he had just thought up the somewhat equal to persuasion.

"Sorry about this David," Jacob said, "but it's for your own good."

David aggressively looked up at the Pokémon next to him. His cheeks were letting off sparks wildly as he growled at his friend. Although he had an outer rage, he was confused inside.

_Who are these Pokémon? Why am I tied up? I've got to get out of here, but how? Wait a second, the green one is holding something. What are they going to do to m-_

His thoughts stopped short as he blacked out. His head slouched over, clearly unconscious. Lorne cautiously approached the pikachu, and poked him a few times to make sure he really was out.

"Jesus Jacob, you really punched him hard. But how does that help?"

"Now that he's unconscious, we can carry him into a safe hiding place where we won't be found. Then," Jacob looked at his cousin, "we can start worrying about his mental state."

"And maybe even physical. You seriously socked him hard, right in the face I might add. I hope he is okay."

Then he picked up his friend, who was still tightly restrained, and ran out with Jacob. His movement halted though, remembering something.

"Hey Jacob! We need to get his satchel!" the squirtle called out.

"Oh yeah." he replied, quickly dashing back and retrieving the scarlet bag. "Now let's get out of here, before the humans come back."

Lorne shivered, "Definitely."

The trio ran, well one was being carried, out of Pewter City and into the wild again on their way to Mt Moon.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_djtjedi here again. Hello! Not much to say about this chapter, or anything in general. Oh wait, yes I do. Apparently I have fallen into somewhat of what they call a "writer's block". Which means I am having difficulty pumping out chapters as easily. So that kinda sucks. I should be able to get back into the writing game soon enough, but I have recently been drawing blanks for no apparent reason._

_Otherwise, don't be afraid to review. Because if you don't, who will?_

_Peace._


	8. Chapter 8: Caught

**Chapter 8: Caught**

They had been running for half an hour before they reached the entrance to Mt Moon. And saying that was a LOT easier than it was done. Jacob and Lorne had to sneak past every trainer on Route 3, knowing that they were wanted outlaws. Not just that, but the bounty on their heads was huge, 10,000 Poké. Stealthily moving around wasn't too much of a chore for Jacob, luckily snivy are natural at it. Guiding Lorne was the hard part. And not to mention the unconscious pikachu that they had to carry along the way.

As they walked up to the entrance of Mt Moon, Jacob tried to wake his sleeping cousin. But it was no use. The rodent was still out cold.

"Jacob, I think you put David in a coma." Lorne said.

"At this point, that wouldn't surprise me. But let's try something else while we have the chance."

The snivy directed Lorne to take a few steps away from David, and use Water Gun on the bounded Pokémon.

"Alright, water gun!" Lorne announced, as he let loose a stream of cold water.

It slammed into David, running him into Jacob and then into the mountain's side. The squirtle looked nervous, running over to help his friends up.

"Sorry about that," Lorne said, "but did it work?"

Jacob looked over at the pikachu, still out. "Nope."

"So we have to carry him through the cave too?"

"Yep." Jacob replied, sighing, "And it his electric-type advantage would have been so useful against all the zubat in there."

"Well, let's get going then."

The snivy led on into the mouth of the dark cave, followed by the squirtle after he had picked up his unconscious friend. Inside the cave, everything was dark. But, as soon as their eyes had adjusted, the two could see again. They continued onward through the cave, until they heard something behind them.

"There they are!" said a man, pointing straight at the trio.

"Lets get 'em!" another shouted.

"And get that bounty too!" yet another joined in.

Some of the citizens were restless in the search for them, and had finally found what they were looking for.

"Oh crap, they found us!" Jacob yelled!

"Then let's get going!" Lorne replied.

The two pokémon dashed into the darkness, attempting to escape their pursuers.

"Let's split up," Jacob suggested as they ran.

"No way, I am not getting stuck with David!"

"Fine!" Jacob said as he picked up the pikachu with his vines, placed him on his back, and made a sudden sharp right.

"Well, I guess we're splitting up then." Lorne said to himself, still running for his life.

The men saw them split up however. Two of them ran off in Jacob's direction, while one kept on the squirtle's tail. Unfortunately, Lorne came to a dead end.

"Crap! Crap, crap crap!" He said, looking for a way to escape.

He turned to see one of the bounty hunters, towering above him. "Gotcha now." he said. But Lorne wasn't going to give up without a fight. That's when he saw that the man had something in his hand. It was a gun, but not quite. Suddenly, two wired prick shot from the device, shocking the turtle.

Lorne passed out, and the grunt went on to throw a pokéball at him. He hit the squirtle, and the Pokémon was engulfed in a red light before being pulled into the capturing device. The ball wiggled on the ground, attempting to register the capture. I shook.

Once.

Twice.

A third time.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jacob had quickly taken a right turn, away from Lorne, and watched back to see that two of the men had were in hot pursuit.

"Damn." Jacob said, as he tried to lose them.

Taking sharp turns and trying to fake someone else out wasn't easy with the pikachu on his back. It made him heavier, and definitely made him more visible. But he was able to keep a constant distance between him and the men.

As he was running, David continued to lay unconscious. That's until the pikachu's eyes started to twitch.

_Ugh. What the heck happened?_

David tried to gather his surroundings. He was in a car, and it was very bumpy. No, he was on someone.

_Am I tied to Jacob? Jeez, my head is killing me. How long have I been out?_

David tried to hold his head, but couldn't. He looked down to see his arms tied in a bundle of rope that restrained his whole body.

_What the heck? Why am I tied up. What is going on? The last thing I remember was seeing me, Lorne, and Jacob on that poster. Then, ugh. Everything else is too blurry._

The slightly conscious Pokémon looked up to see two men running behind him. They were wearing black shirts, and black pants with white boots and white gloves. There was a pinkish 'R' on the front of their shirts.

"What the heck is going on?" David had finally gained enough to say something.

Jacob looked at his friend attached to his back, "David! You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"No time to explain, we are being chased by some people who saw the bounty poster."

"What?" David replied, looking at his cousin. He noticed something ahead of them, coming at them very quickly. "Jacob! Wall!"

Jacob turned to see in front of him, but it was too late. He ran straight into the wall with all of his force. After tottering a bit, he fell forwards, knocked out.

"Oh no! This is not good!" David said, panicking. "I've got to get out of these ropes."

The pikachu began gnawing at his bindings, hoping that they weren't too strong. They were not. He was through two of the rope when the grunts had finally caught up with them. David was freaking out. No way to escape from this. He gnawed faster and faster.

"Well. Look at what we have here," one of the grunts said mockingly, "it seems the 'leader' of the Pokébandits is a bit tied up."

He picked him up, while the other grabbed the snivy.

_No, no, no. This cannot be happening! What are they going to do to us?_

David became more and more nervous. He was panicking and his human mind didn't know what to do.

_What do I do? Wait, what's going on with my head. I'm feeling, different. Like I'm losing control of my body._

Then, it happened again. David's ear perked up, and his sense enhanced suddenly.

_I'm in danger. I can smell something dangerous. Who is this human holding me? He isn't safe, his scent isn't safe._

The pikachu quickly brought his mouth to his bindings, and gnawed through them instantly. He jumped out of the grunts hands and landed behind them. He was in a attack stance. His cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Hey, one got out!" yelled one of the mysterious men.

The other man turned, revealing a snivy in his hands to the pikachu. He noticed the Pokémon he had seen earlier at the Pokémon Mart.

_Wait, that snivy is the one that tied me up on the building with food. I don't know him, but I have to save him._

The instincts, no matter how powerful when in action, could not override his hero complex. He acted quick, faster than the grunts could, and let lose a powerful thunderbolt. It missed them both, but it was still a warning that this pikachu was not messing around.

The pikachu shot another powerful thunderbolt, "PIIIKAAA- CHUUUUUU!"

It hit the man that had been holding him. He collapsed onto the ground, paralyzed and knocked out. The pikachu turned to the man holding Snivy, and charged at him with a quick attack. When he got close enough, he jumped into the air as his tail began glowing white. He did a couple flips before coming down on the grunt with an iron tail.

He also fell down, but got back up and ran.

The snivy regained consciousness, and analyzed his surroundings. He saw one of the Team Rocket members on the ground, twitching from payalysis. The other one had disappeared though. He then turned to see David staring at him intently, his tail raised while he stood in the four foot stance.

"David, did you do that?"

"Pikachu! Pi- pika- pi!" he shouted angerly in reply.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, but he remembered and stood back in a braced stance. "Oh great, you're acting feral again."

David continued in his stance, cheeks sparking as he growled, "Pika..."

He then collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Jacob quickly ran over to him, trying to wake him up.

"David? Are you okay? Come on buddy, get up. David? Daaaaaavid.."

The pikachu passed out again. Jacob tried to wake him up, but he was just too exhausted.

"So, when he goes into his feral state, he can use his moves. However, he can't control his instincts at the same time? Hmm," the snivy thought to himself when something struck him.

"Lorne! I have find him before we get outta here."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Lorne was somewhere dark. He was in an odd part of the deep cave, and he couldn't see a thing. Not even his own hands.

'What is this place?' he thought.

Suddenly, the cave shook, but only for a second.

'Must have been some sort of aftershock. I hope I can find the others soon'

Then, the cave shook again.

'That's weird. I didn't know this place had earthquakes commonly.'

The world shook a third time.

'What is going on? There is no way this is natural? Where am I?'

Then, he heard a click.


	9. Chapter 9: Real Life Ninjas

**Chapter 9: Real Life Ninjas**

David woke up in an odd place. Well, it wasn't that much of an odd place, but it was an odd place for someone to wake up to. He got up slowly, realizing that he felt weak. He heard someone calling a familiar name out,

"Lorne! Lorne! Can you hear me?" the voice yelled.

His sight was a bit fuzzy at first, but it soon enough became clear that he was in a dark place.

_How did I pass out again? I was only awake for a few seconds last time. What did I see... oh yeah! I remember that I was tied up and Jacob was carrying me on his back. Then he ran into a wall and we were caught by two members of Team Rocket. Then, I think I was panicking and I suddenly lost control._

David waited for a bit longer, trying to regain his other senses. He felt, weird. Almost as if everything was clearer. He finally realized that his eyesight was a lot better, and he could smell a lot more.

_I don't remember having any of my senses, except for hearing, at such an intense level._

He tried out his 'new' nose, and smelled around for a bit. He picked up a lot of new smells, which he couldn't really identify. He could realize one, the smell of grass.

"Grass? In a cave? Wait, Jacob!" David said to himself.

He smelled the air again, and could tell that a snivy was a little bit ahead of him. He ran in the direction of his cousin.

_So many new, abilities. What happened to me while I was unconscious?_

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the green figure in front of him. As he was thinking about his new senses, he ran into Jacob.

"Jeez. What was that for?" Jacob said, not seeing it was his cousin at first.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." David replied.

"Well, then," Jacob said, realizing it was David, "look who decided to wake up."

"What happened while I was out? I only remember up until we were being carried by those guys from Team Rocket, then everything gets fuzzy."

"Not now. Lorne and I split up in this cave while you were unconscious. It's been an hour and there is still no sign of him."

"We should get out of this cave, maybe he is waiting for us on Route 4."

"I guess you're right."

As they were walking, David began to talk with Jacob.

"I always remembered some sort of warning about this cave."

"Yeah?"

"It was like, 'This is the most annoying location in the entire region.' because it's filled with... zubats. Oh no."

"Oh crap. I forgot that this placed was littered with zubats!" Jacob exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh! Be quiet! Zubats are blind, so we should be able to sneak out of here, right?"

"I hope so."

Luckily for our heroes, they were able to sneak through most of the cave. They had passed at least twenty zubat before they came to an awake one.

"Dangit," David said, "we were so close!'

"Whatever, there is one of them and two of us. We have the advantage."

"Oh yeah, then let's do this! Wait, I don't know any moves." David said.

"Then just dodge and I'll attack." Jacob replied.

"Sure thing. I can definitely dodge attac-" David said before he was hit by a surprise supersonic attack from the zubat.

"David, are you okay?"

"What's a David?"

"Crap, he's confused." Jacob said, as the pikachu was walking into a wall, repeatedly.

The zubat turned to Jacob, getting ready to use supersonic again. But Jacob was faster and attacked first with a vine whip. The vines grabbed the flying Pokémon and he slammed him into the ground.

"Is that it?" Jacob asked.

"Why won't this door open?" He heard a confused pikachu question. The snivy looked over to see him trying to 'open' and solid wall.

"Let's just go." Jacob replied, grabbing his friend's hand and leading him out of the cave.

Jacob decided to wait at the beginning of Route 4 until the confusion on David had worn off. And after 10 minutes of slobbering and gibberish, the pikachu finally gained control of himself.

"Dear god," David started, "confusion sucks."

"You're telling me."

"So, is Lorne out here?"

"Nope. I don't see him anywhere."

"Well, we need to get to Cerulean City. It's almost dark and we haven't slept for two days."

"You have slept more than anyone else on our team cause your always unconscious. But you are right, it is almost nighttime."

The pikachu and snivy ran through Route 4 with ease. Since it was nighttime, many of the pokémon were asleep. However, all the trainers were still standing completely still, looking in the exact same direction like statues.

"Weird. Very, very weird." David said as he looked cautiously at the immobile trainers.

"Are they hurt or something?" Jacob asked.

"No, they are completely fine. This is just their A.I."

"Their what?"

"Never mind."

They continued through the route, still creeped out by the trainers, until they had finally reached Cerulean City.

"I wonder if the people here know about our bounty." David said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. We are going to have to be sneaky around here."

They quickly jumped into a nearby bush as to not be noticed by any of the townsfolk. Then, they continued their conversation.

"Awesome. We finally get to be ninjas!"

"Not really." Jacob replied, as David drooped his ears in disappointment.

"But we do need to stock up on food and supplies. So how do we do that Jacob?"

"Hmmm." Jacob thought just as his cousin began spitting out terrible ideas.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

The teenager had requested to leave his job as cashier at Pewter City. He didn't want to have to go through another awkward pokémon event. His manager was able to persuade him to keep his job and in turn relocated him to the Pokémon Mart in Cerulean City. The employee reluctantly accepted, realizing that getting his current job was hard enough.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"We can't do that, it's illegal!" Jacob had heard now three ideas that were either dangerous, against the law, or just plain stupid.

"But we've done it before."

"Yeah, and look where that got us. With a bounty above our head!"

Then, Jacob thought of a great plan.

"A-hah!" he said as he snapped his fingers, or leaves. Whatever.

David looked confused at him. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jacob asked.

"That whole snapping your fingers light bulb moment. Was that really necessary?"

"...yes. Anyways, I thought of something that just might work."

"Okay, let's hear it."

Jacob leaned over and whispered something into the pikachu's ear. David perked up at the sound of his cousin's plan.

"We have nothing better, so we might as well try."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

He looked around the mart now, glad that all of that was behind him.

"Well Erik, it looks like you were able to get past all of that, and with a job." the cashier said to himself, recalling the odd man and pikachu he had encountered in Pewter City.

Then, he heard a noise outside of the doors. It sounded like a hurt pokémon, but it was an unfamiliar cry. Erik rushed out to see a snivy, bent over and seemingly in a lot of pain. He picked the snivy up to examine it's state.

"Snivy? Sni-Snivy Sni." the pokémon said.

'Just roll with it Erik.' the boy thought. "It's okay, I'll help you with your wounds."

Then, he thought he heard the doors of the mart open. He turned around in time to see them closed. His face showed confusion. "What was that?"

He turned back to the snivy, which had disappeared.

"What the heck?" Erik asked. It was obvious that he was extremely confused. He just shrugged it off, and walked back into the building. What he saw sent him into shock. Almost every can of Pokémon food was gone, as well as two scarfs for some reason. What was even more bizarre was that on the counter was the Poké to pay for it.

"Why does this only happen to me?!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David and Jacob were running in the opposite direction of the Pokémon Mart, both surprised that the plan worked.

"How did that go off without a hitch? I feel like it should not have worked." David said.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, "but we got food, right?"

"Yep. I was able to buy six cans." David replied.

"Wait, you bought them? But, how."

"I left the Poké to pay for them on the counter."

"I guess that is pretty smart. At least he can't get us into more trouble for stealing."

As they reached the wall of trees in the southern part of the city, they dove through them. They had already set up a small place to stay during their time in Cerulean. They sat down, and then realized their lack of a fire.

"We can get the wood, but how are we going to be able to start it?" David asked.

"Well, can't you just hit it with a thunderbolt?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know how to use any of my moves."

"What?" Jacob asked, surprised at this answer. "But I've seen you use thunderbolt, quick attack, and iron tail before!"

"Really? I don't remember doing anything like that. When was it that I used those moves?"

Jacob tried to remember exactly what was going on when David had used his moves.

"Oh, of course! It was whenever you were feral." Jacob answered.

"Wait, what? I was... feral? What do you mean?" David questioned. He never remembered being in a feral state.

"Whenever you are in a load of danger, you seem to lose all control and your instincts take over. The first time it happened was in Pewter City, after we climbed out of your satchel."

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember us actually leaving Pewter."

"Well, after we had lost that mob, you suggested that we steal everything from the Pokémon Mart. I stopped you for a bit, until you bit me."

"I actually bit you?!" David said in shock.

"Yeah. Then we had to tie you up and even then you wouldn't calm down. You tried to hit Lorne with a thunderbolt. I had to punch you into unconsciousness before we could carry on."

David looked at his cousin in disbelief.

_How did any of this happen? I bit my cousin and tried to electrocute my friend. And the worst part is, I don't remember any of it!_

"But that wasn't the only time. It happened again in Mt Moon. The power of your thunderbolts, it was like you were trying to kill those Team Rocket grunts. Then, after you had zapped one and injured the other, you turned to me. And you growled at me. I thought we were gonna have to battle until you fell from a lack of energy."

David looked down, disappointed in himself. Mad that he was the reason why Lorne was missing. His ears were drooped.

"I am so sorry for everything. It's my fault that we are split up from Lorne, isn't it?"

Jacob could see that his friend was having a hard time, hearing all at once about these things he had done.

"Of course it wasn't your fault, and neither I or Lorne would blame you for it. What we need to do is find Lorne so we can continue as we did before, a team."

"No! I'll just get mad and we'll be in trouble again!" David yelled, teary-eyed. The pikachu ran away from the base, disappearing from the snivy's vision into the compacted trees.

"No David! It's not like that at all!" Jacob yelled forward to his cousin. But it was too late.

'It seems no matter what I do, I can't convince him that he has done nothing wrong. It must be that he doesn't forgive himself.' Jacob thought.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Lorne was still stuck in the mysterious cave. He had been wandering around it, seemingly in circles, for a couple of hours.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?!" the turtle shouted out in frustration.

He was able to find out two things. One, he was not in Mt Moon anymore.

Two, there was no exit to this cave.

"Think Lorne, think. What do you remember before you woke up in this place?"

Lorne closed his eye and tried to remember what happened in Mt Moon. He could recall running away from bandit hunters, but then he was split up from Jacob and David. Then... the bandit cornered him and threw something at him.

That's when it hit him.

"I'm inside a pokéball?! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

The squirtle ran around the cave, freaking out. He tried ramming into the walls with a headbutt, but it didn't work.

"Dammit. How do I get out of this prison? I'm not even a pokémon. I'M A HUMAN FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David kept running through the trees until he came to a cliff.

_Where am I? I don't remember a cliff being anywhere near Cerulean City. Wait, I can see a boat down in the water, and it's filled with... Team Rocket grunts? What are they up to?_

David was able to see two men in black uniforms boarding their ship. He ran down to the beach so he could hear their conversation. As he was about to jump down onto the sand, he tripped over a rock and fell into a densely vegetated area of beach grass.

_Well that was lucky._

The stealthy pikachu peered slightly out of his cover to see if the men had noticed him. They were continuing their conversation, so they must have not heard him. David eavesdropped.

"...were really resistant."

"Not the one I went after, I cornered and caught him just like that."

"Seriously? That pikachu seemed weak at first, but then it just went crazy. It zapped Richard, and I just barely escaped."

"They shouldn't matter, because we got the one pokémon we came for, Experiment 210."

_They must be talking about Lorne! That means, he's been captured! I should try to follow them, but how?_

Above him, David heard a pokémon trip off of the cliff and into his hiding place. He turned to see his cousin, who had fell victim to the same pebble.

"David! I am so glad I was able to find you. You ran off so quickly that I wasn't able to tell you that you're innocent of everything that has happened. You didn't kno-"

"Shhh! If you don't quiet down, they'll hear you."

"Who?"

"Those Team Rocket grunts over there. I am trying to listen in on their conversation, so pipe down!"

The men had stopped talking, but not because of David and Jacob. Their leader had finally arrived, who seemed to have been hurt recently.

"David," Jacob whispered, "I remember that man. He's the one you paralyzed back in Mt Moon."

"Are you sure, because I don't remember Richard White to be a member of Team Rocket."

"Richard White?"

"Yeah. I met him in the Viridian City Pokémon Center. He told me that he was a News Reporter."

"Then he lied. Richard White is one of Team Rocket's top thugs. He runs a ring of capturing Pokémon for lab experiments all through the Kanto Region and even parts of Johto."

The thugs were no boarding the boat, but David was too locked into his conversation with Jacob to notice.

"Johto? You mean that one region west of the Indigo Plateau? That is really far away. Do you know what parts of Johto specifically?"

"I think it was Cherrygrove City and Violet City."

"Man. I guess this guys pretty 'popular' to say the least. Wait, could that mean that he purposefully told me to eat the Jeubab berry?"

"Is that how you transformed? I was meaning to ask you, but we were so busy that I couldn't. He must have wanted you to transform. I mean, he is the one that invented the Jeubab plant."

"No kidding? Wow. And I thought that he was just another reporter. Wait a second, how do you know so much about Team Rocket?"

Jacob looked surprised at this question. He started rubbing the back of his head.

"I would tell you, but it is too long of a story." He said nervously.

"Wait a second, we forgot about the boat!" David shouted in shock.

The pikachu jumped out of the beach grass, hoping that they were still there. But the boat was nowhere to be seen, lost in the dense fog that formed over the water.

"Great. Now how do we get across?" David asked, frustrated.

"Why would we want to cross anyways? What is so important about them that you would want to follow them?"

"They know where Lorne is! Those guys must be the same thugs that chased us in Mt Moon. They were talking about how they had captured one of us. That must have been Lorne!"

"What?! Team Rocket has Lorne? But... what would they want with him?"

"That doesn't matter. For now, we have to figure out a way to get across this water. Or at least find a way to see through this fog."

The two Pokémon stopped to think. While they sat there, racking their brains for an idea, a bright light shined on them.

"AH! What the heck? I can't see a thing!" David shouted.

"Where is that light coming from?"

The light then disappeared. David was confused, but Jacob thought of something.

"That must be a lighthouse. It might be able to tell us where those outlaws are headed."

"Hmmm," David responded, "Let's go to the top of that cliff. I've got an idea."

The snivy and pikachu were soon running up the hill to the side of a steep cliff. Jacob looked over it to see waves crashing against the wall.

"You see that giant boulder coming out of the water?" David pointed it out.

"Yeah?" Jacob replied.

"Well, maybe we can use that."

"How?"

"Well, if I can just use iron tail," David explained as he motioned his tail, "I might be able to slam into that rock hard enough that I can spring out over the water."

"Wait, what?! Are you insane? I mean, yeah that could work. But there are two problems. One, you don't know how to use iron tail; and two, it's very unlikely that you'll even hit the rock."

"Well, I have to try. Just let me try to use iron tail as a test." David said, backing away from his cousin.

He jumped into the air, spun around, and fell onto his face.

"Do you even know what you're supposed to do?" Jacob asked.

"Not a clue."

"Well, you're supposed to do something like this."

Jacob jumped high into the air. At the peak of his jump, he twirled around and his tail (or leaf, or... whatever!) lit up with a green shine. As he came back down, he did a somersault and slammed his tail (LEAF! I don't even care!) into the ground.

"What was that move? Because I'm pretty sure snivy can't learn iron tail."

"That was leaf blade, but it was the closest I could get to iron tail. Just do what I did. At the highest point of your jump, try to focus all of your energy into your tail as you spin it around you. Then, just flip to get more power on it."

"Okay, seems easy enough. Let me give it another go."

David leaped into the air once more, and focused on his tail.

_Come one David. You have to do this. For Lorne. You've got to save your friend._

His tail lit up, shining brightly with a white color. He then flipped and slammed into the ground.

"Like that?" David asked.

"Exactly. But are you still sure that your iron tail will have enough speed to launch you far enough. And, how am I going to cross?"

"That's simple. I'll just keep flipping and the faster I spin, the more power it will have. I am also going to jump as high as I possibly can to get more vertical velocity on my descent."

"And me crossing?"

"Just as I am about to hit the rock, you can use your vines to grab onto me and as I launch, you will be dragged along."

"You do realize this is a terrible idea, right?"

"Haven't all of our ideas been terrible?"

Jacob opened his mouth to retort, but slowly shut it and thought.

"I guess you are right about that."

"All right! Now before we go, you need to put this on." David said as he reached into his satchel. He pulled out two scarfs and handed one to Jacob. Jacob watched confused as his cousin put the scarf around his face, in the same fashion as a ninja would.

"Are you serious?"

"Come on! We'll look cool and no one will no it is us!" David begged excitedly.

"They can just look at our bodies to figure out we're a pikachu and a snivy!"

"But it still looks cool. We'll be real life ninjas!"

"You mean, 'real, live ninjas'?" Jacob corrected.

"Sure, whatever. Just put it on, please."

"Fine." Jacob answered as he wrapped his face with a scarf, leaving a part open for his eyes to see through. "But you owe me."

"Yes! Alright... let's do this!" David shouted.

The pikachu jumped far into the air, higher than Jacob or David had expected. He spun around, his tail lighting up, and he began spinning as he fell towards the boulder. He quickly accelerated, spinning at a ridiculously high speed. As he slammed his tail into the boulder, Jacob quickly shot out his vines and latched onto his friend's ears.

And somehow, by some miracle of Arceus, it worked.

They soared through the sky with absolutely no control.

"WOOHOO! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" David yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jacob screamed in reply.

The two pokémon continued above the water, looking for where they would land.

"I THINK I SEE SOMETHING!" David shouted to Jacob. "IT LOOKS LIKE SOME SORT OF A FACTORY! WE ARE GOING TO LAND RIGHT ON TOP OF IT!"

They fell towards the building that was labeled with a large 'R'. There were smokestacks coming out of the roof. It definitely had the feel of a factory.

"BRACE FOR LANDING!"

David landed first. He tried to use iron tail again on the roof to slow his fall, but ended up bouncing himself into one of the smokestacks.

"Owwww." David groaned as he fell out of the pikachu-shaped hole he had made.

Jacob landed softly, having used leaf tornado to slow his descent. He ran over to David, who was still lying on the ground.

"David, are you okay?"

"I am currently in a world of pain from which there is no easy escape."

"So you're good?"

"Just grab a potion from my satchel. I feel like I've broken every bone in my body."

Jacob snatched the purple medicine out of David's bag, and quickly sprayed it on him.

"AHH! That really burns. I mean, the rosebush was painful but this... AHH!" David shouted.

"Come on, take it like a man." Jacob teased.

"I'm a pikachu! Not a man, a pikachu."

Jacob decided to sit down for a bit while he waited for David to heal. He thought about how Lorne was.

'I hope he's okay. I hope they haven't begun... experimenting.' Jacob shivered at the thought.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Come on. They can't just keep me in this trap forever!" Lorne shouted.

He had been in the pokéball for only a few hours, but it felt like it had been days.

"Let me out of here and fight me you cowards!"

The cave was suddenly filled with light. Lorne shielded his eyes, as he felt himself being pulled out of the pokéball. He was re materialized onto a tile floor. He looked up to see that he was in some sort of a lab. Scientists had surrounded him, looking as if they expected him to attempt to flee.

"Hey! You guys can't just capture me! That's illegal! I'll have you all know that I am also a human."

The men looked at each other, confused. They began whispering to each other, which Lorne could only hear parts of.

"...wrong experiment..."

"It wasn't a squirtle, we made that boy into..."

"...the grass snake pokémon, I remember."

"Well," one of them spoke aloud, "it seems you aren't the right pokémon we were looking for little guy. But we have decided to keep you for... experimental purposes."

Another man held up a syringe, filled with a mysterious liquid.

"What? No! You can't do this! This isn't right! I'm not a pokémon!"

"Calm down little fella', you'll be asleep soon." The scientist said as he injected the anesthetic into the turtle.

"You... can't... just..." Lorne spoke slowly as he became sleepier.

Soon, he fell unconscious onto the floor.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Hello again everybody. Did you like that long chapter. I mean, wow. I was able to do this because I had a backlog of chapters, but I didn't think that was 'right', so to speak. Please review if you like long chapters more than short chapters or vice versa._

_So, to go with this long chapter, I have a long list of announcements to make._

_First, Coyote_Nation (you know him better as Lorne) has recently started up his own YouTube channel. He's a really good commentator, and I will be in some of his videos. So if you want to see his content, or just hear my voice, check him out by following the link on my account page._

_Second, the race for the cover image is over. I have recently convinced one of my friends to do it, so no one else has to bother with it anymore._

_Thirdly, the name of this story is going to be changed soon. The only problem being... I have no better name for it. If you would be so kind, review this story or PM me with a name suggestion and I will put all of them into a poll to be voted on._

_Finally, if you like this story, REVIEW! Reviews help motivate me a lot to make longer chapters, and faster. And you can say whatever you like. It can be as little as, 'I like this story'. That is good enough for me._

_I've got nothing more to say other than that. So, PEACE!_


	10. Chapter 10: Falling

**Chapter 10: Falling**

The pokémon opened his eyes. He was still in a lot of pain, but something else, something more important, was on his mind. His friend was in trouble, and he was going to rescue Lorne. David struggled getting up, stumbling a bit from the results of his inability to land safely. He looked over at his satchel, which had fallen off when he tried to slow himself down. He limped over to it, picking it up and examining the damages. The satchel was barely even scratched, but the inside didn't have the same description. The batteries and food were okay. His berry case was slightly dented. But his badge case, was absolutely demolished. It was far beyond the point of repair, so David tossed it over his shoulder. Then, he strapped it onto himself, and looked up at the smokestack he had crashed into. There was a large pikachu-shaped hole in the side of it, and it seemed that he had only recently fallen out of it. David tried to recall what had happened, because hitting a brick wall did some things to your memory.

"I think I remember someone with me. Maybe?" David thought aloud.

He sniffed the air. He smelled smoke, gasoline, grass... wait.

_Grass? ...Now I remember! I was with Jacob! But, wait a second. Where is Jacob?_

He went over to where he thought he had seen his cousin land, and that's when he saw the black scarf he had given to the snivy. He ran over and picked it up, smelling it for some clues.

_This is where that grass smell is coming from, so this must be the same scarf I gave to Jacob. There's something else. It smells, new. But still familiar. It smells like... Team Rocket?_

David pondered the information his nose had gathered. It just didn't make sense. Or maybe he was still a bit dazed from the fall. He thought hard, trying to see if he had heard anything while he was out.

_All I can remember is using iron tail on this roof and slamming into that smokestack. I moaned for a bit, but passed out from pain after Jacob sprayed me with the potion. The potion! Maybe is I can get the smell of one, I could see if another scent trail leads me to Jacob!_

He dug into his satchel, and pulled out a purple-colored can. He twisted the can off, and slammed it back on after smelling the bitter medicine.

_Dang, that is STRONG! But, I have the scent. I should go explore the inside of this laboratory. Maybe Jacob just advanced without me?_

David traversed the rooftop, looking for anything he could use to enter the building he was on top of. There was some glass, but crashing through it would make too much noise. He noticed a ventilation shaft, but the grate to get in was already off.

_Ah hah! Jacob must have gone through here. If I go through the air ducts, and follow his scent, I should be led straight to him._

He dove through the metal duct. It went straight down, and David soon found himself sliding uncontrollably at a very high speed through the vent system.

"Oh great. How am I going to find Jacob now?" David said to himself.

The shafts had flattened out, and David was moving slower. But still sliding fast enough that he couldn't stop himself. He saw where he was being led to, and it looked like he was going out of the vent system. The exit approached quickly, and David just barely reacted in grabbing the edge of the opening.

He was hanging off of the vent located on the top part of a wall that made up a huge factory room. David looked down, big mistake. He scrambled back into the shaft, and looked down again at the floor. It was at least twenty feet below him.

_Maybe there's something connected to the ceiling I can use to get around._

David looked up at the ceiling. Lights were hanging from it, but they were too high. David didn't realize this, so he jumped anyways. To his surprise, he jumped much farther than he had expected. But, it was still too high. He grabbed hopelessly at air, and fell back down to earth. Or more specifically, the ground. And the ground was running up to David with a big 'Hi there buddy! Remember me and my friend, gravity?'. They hugged. The ground and David's face. It hurt.

David got up, slowly, and holding his face in pain. He cursed under his breath. He looked around, and saw that the entire factory floor was full of Team Rocket grunts. David dove over to a box, and placed it on top of him (Metal Gear... anyone?). He tried to listen to his surroundings. He heard a lot of colliding voices, but he was waiting for some key words. Then, his ears perked when he heard the words, 'a squirtle and a snivy...'

_Lorne and Jacob! I have got to follow whoever said that and find out where those two are!_

David left his box cover, and saw two men conversing in the distance. One of them was Richard White. "That little son of a (censored). I am going to get my friends, and then I'm coming for you." David murmured. He silently followed them, probably because of his scarf. What Jacob didn't know about the article of fabric is that it indeed increased your sneaking by four levels (AND a Skyrim reference? I am on fire people!)

David reached his hand into his satchel, remembering something that might come in handy soon. He pulled out one of his two rechargeable batteries, and placed it in his scarf. He needed to be prepared for the worst, and that battery was so close to popping that throwing it would cause a simple distraction.

He continued tailing the two thugs, dodging guards along the way. He was having a much easier time doing so than he'd expected. Obviously the scarf. The two stopped, and David finally got his chance to hear their conversation clearly.

"You're saying you just, found, him?" the scientists asked.

"On the top of the roof. Weird, right? We saw him, just sitting there. Even crazier was that it looked like someone, or something, was with him." Richard replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, there was a oddly-shaped hole in one of the smokestacks, but the snivy had no scratches or bruises on his body." (Leaf? Vine? I don't know)

"Could you identify what made the hole?"

"Just barely. We think it was made by a pikachu."

"Hmm. That could be the same pikachu that used to be a human. And what have you done with the squirtle?"

"We put him on the same plane as the snivy. They're going to be deported to Unova within the hour. We'll be rich if it all goes smoothly, I hear those researches down in Unova are very, generous."

David gasped. His friends were on a plane and going to be flying to Unova soon? David didn't have any way to get to that region, so there was only one solution. He would have to get onto the same plane. There was one glaring issue however, he hadn't the slightest clue where this plane was.

"Which hangar did you say that plane was?"

"Hangar SIX. You know, the one between FIVE and SEVEN."

"Oh, so you are saying it is in hangar SIX?"

"YES. THE PLANE IS IN HANGAR SIX!"

"OKAY!"

_Okay! Okay! I get the idea djtjedi! They're in hangar six, make it more obvious next time, huh?_

_djtjedi: Okay._

_*Sigh*_

David hurried to the closest exit. He needed to get to the plane, and fast. It was scheduled to pull out, NOW!

"What?! How am I supposed to make it in time?"

JUST KEEP RUNNING YOU FOOL!

David dashed across hallways, passing hundreds of guards along the way. He eventually spotted a dead end wall of glass. He peeked behind him to see the entire Team Rocket right behind him.

"Nope, no time to think. This is the time for irrational actions!" David said as he sped up and lowered his head.

The pikachu went straight through the window, even though he was on the fourth floor. He bounded as far as his little legs would allow him to, which again is pretty freaking far. As he was soaring through the air, he looked down to see an airplane pulling out of a hangar. It was directly below him.

_Talk about a lucky break._

_djtjedi: Your welcome._

_Why can you break the fourth wall, but I get in trouble when I do it?_

_djtjedi: Because I made this fourth wall. I can do what I want._

David plunged down to the aircraft, bracing for impact. He fell flat on his stomach onto the cold steel. He spotted a trap door, and quickly jumped down into it. He fell, again, but this time into the darkness of the plane's storage.

"AHHHHH!" David shouted out in fear.

But this time, David's instincts kicked in unexpectedly at the last moment. The yellow mouse landed on all four of his feet in such a fashion that he was left unharmed. This surprised David, but even less when he regained control over his body.

"What was that? I lost control again, but this time I was able to come back." David said, touching his face and body to see if he had gotten hurt. "And I'm still conscious."

David heard guards coming, so he silenced himself and dove behind a pile of cages.

_I need to be able to explore all these cages without getting caught. But there are too many guards for me to be out of cover for long. Maybe if I could smell them, but there are different pokémon in every cage. If only... wait!_

David remembered when he first went feral. Before he blacked out, his sight, hearing, and smell went to levels even greater than what they were currently.

_If only I could let me instincts take over on command. I'll have to panic, and then take back control as soon as possible. And if I do it perfectly enough, maybe I'll keep my crazy abilities! Okay David, you just have to think about your current situation._

David looked around, finally letting the fear take him over. He broke into a sweat, and was breathing heavily because his state was one to be reckoned with. His friends were kidnapped, there were guards everywhere, and he couldn't even do as much as a single thundershock!

_I can feel it coming over me. Okay, I just have to try to stay awake._

He soon lost feeling in his body. His instincts had finally taken control, but he was still conscious. It was odd for him. He could see through his own eyes, and he was moving. But he wasn't causing the movements. He was, watching. Something else in his mind had taken stage, and was now the choreographer of this dance. He was able to see himself picking up all the different pokémon scents until he had found Lorne and Jacob. Then, the instincts took a step back and gave David back control.

_Wait, what? Did my instincts do that... on purpose? Do my instincts have their own, mindset? Ugh, not right now. I have to get to my friends._

The pikachu jumped from cage to cage with ease until he had reached the source of what he had identified as a squirtle and a snivy. When he got to them, a silhouette of them both could be seen.

"Guys! Jacob! Lorne! It's me, David! I've come to rescue you!"

But then, something happened that David could not even comprehend at first because he didn't want to believe it. The two lights shone down onto the cages, revealing that they were just fakes. The two pokédolls slouched over in front of David.

"Why hello there David. It seems that you have found you friends?" a voice from somewhere unknown taunted. "Oh dear. Those don't look like them at all. But these two do."

An area above David was lit up. He looked up to see Richard White with a wicked grin across his face. He was holding Jacob and Lorne in chains. The pikachu's instincts slightly came over him, and he growled. But he was probably going to do that anyways. He hated Richard White. Hated him with every fiber of his pika-being.

"It would be a shame if something would happen to your friends." Richard continued speaking. He then pulled out a black device, and pressed it against Lorne's head. "Something unfortunate," he pulled back something, which clicked, "like a .38 caliber bullet going through one of their heads."

"NO!" David shouted, seeing now that he was holding a gun up to his best friend's head.

"What? Not him? How about the green one then?!""

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE YOU B(censored)! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" David shouted in a fit of blind rage.

But he did not dare move. He couldn't let his friends die because of him. This was all his fault. All because he had decided to listen to... to Richard White! This was all his fault, not David's!

"Grab the little rat. I've got some plans for these two."

David looked around him to see that he was surrounded by Team Rocket thugs. But now, his instincts had taken full control. They all dove for him, but he swiftly jumped up to dodge it. He quickly ran across the plane's interior, when he saw something that made his heart drop. One of the thugs was holding a gun, and it was aimed at the pikachu. He jumped around, as fast as he could if not even faster. From crates to boxes to cages and back he could not stop. He knew that gun would hit if he did. One of the bullets hit something after one of countless misses, and David heard a loud noise. He covered his ear, as he regained control from his instincts. The man had shot a button that opened the cargo door. David dodged a crate as it flew by his head and out the door. He could see that they were airborne, and at least thousand miles above the ground. The plane shook suddenly, and everyone stumbled.

David couldn't keep his footing, and fell backwards. His body was tumbling across the floor, towards the open door. The pikachu could only watch in horror as he fell out of the door and into the air.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jacob and Lorne watched their friend, fighting for his life in an attempt to save them. Lorne watched intently, fearful of the worse. They both heard the pilot announce something. The only thing the could make out was 'turbulence'. Then, the cargo door opened. The two pokémon looked at each other in horror, knowing what was going to happen next.

They were only able to watch hopelessly as their friend, trainer, cousin, fell to his impending doom.

"NOOOOOOO!" they both shouted.

Richard turned to them, smiling at their dismay. "Well well well. It looks like the small ones fall hard to, huh?" he said with an evil laugh.

"He's... gone. David... is actually... gone." Lorne said in disbelief.

"But... it can't end... like this." Jacob also said, not wanting to trust what he had just seen.

An hour later, the door to the pilot's cabin opened, where Richard White was sitting. A man came in with some big news. The Team Rocket thug stood up, evil purposes shining in his eyes.

"Well, my two little experiments. It seems that our 'hero' has made a wrong decision in his life. And now," he pulled out a photo, showing it to Jacob and Lorne, "he is dead."

They looked at the photo. Their mouths gaping in shock. Their eyes open in fear of the truth.

"No. No. No no no!" Lorne yelled. "This can't be true, it just can't!"

Jacob grabbed the photo to look at it closer. His eyes, watered with tears as he saw the clarity of the picture. "But... it is."

Richard was still smiling his awful smile. He snatched the photo as he spoke, "I'll let you two think this over as a lesson. NEVER, challenge Team Rocket. NEVER QUESTION ME!"

He walked back into the pilot's cabin, and sat down in the co-pilot seat. He placed the picture in his pocket, glad that everything was going to plan. The little rat was gone, and he had both of the successful experiments in custody.

He got up a few hours later to go to the bathroom, and the photo fell out. It drifted on to the floor, revealing its story. On it was a small mouse with yellow fur, a scarlet satchel strapped around his neck, and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was lying in some grass, but not moving. An undeserving burial place for David, but a death bed none the less.


	11. Chapter 11: Another Chance?

**Chapter 11: Another Chance?**

_They say heroes die for a reason. Not only to show that normal humans can do anything, but also to inspire future generation in following their footsteps. Our hero now lay down in the dirt, immobile from slamming into the ground at a velocity that would hurt your eyes to look at. Yes, he was dead. The brave pikachu, once a trainer, had met his end. But this universe has a funny way of dealing with death. For sometimes, when a miracle is needed, that's exactly what is given. Our hero now closed his eyes, wishing for exactly that._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

It was a stormy night. And it rained the kind of rain that just made you feel sad. But that wasn't the case for everyone caught in it. A pokémon dashed through the darkness, only visible momentarily by the lightning. It was moving so quickly, between bushes and trees. You couldn't hear anything, between the deafening lightning and the loud drops from the rain.

"Come on Jordan! We've got to go!" the pokémon yelled out behind him.

Another pokémon was running. They couldn't stop, or they'd risk being caught. They had been running for hours it had seemed. They just could not go back to that place. The things that had happened... no words can describe. They came to Route 29, a path littered by trees. The two pokémon looked behind them, both almost passing out from a lack of oxygen. They both smiled happily in seeing that they had managed to lose their chasers.

"Holy crap!" one of the pokémon said.

"I know, right? We almost died back their!" The one named Jordan replied.

"Not that, look!" he said, pointing to something in the sky. "What is that?!"

"Oh my Arceus! Is that... is that a POKéMON?!"

"Then we've got to save him! He won't survive that fall!"

They rushed over to where they thought the pokémon would land. They found themselves in the forested area north of New Bark Town. They looked up again, and saw the dark figure still falling.

"Andrew! How are we going to slow his fall?" shouted Jordan over a thunder clap.

"I have no idea! But there has to be something we can do! We can't just let him die!"

Andrew's eyes darted around as he scanned his surroundings. He saw a caterpie, and thought up an idea.

"Hey! You! Caterpie!" Andrew shouted to the caterpie.

"Yeah, that's my name. What's it to ya?" the pokémon replied.

"Could you string up a web between those trees and those trees?" Andrew asked.

"What's in it for me?"

"The thought that you didn't let a fellow pokémon die."

"And...?"

"Fine. And thirty poké."

The caterpie's face lit up at the sound of money. He quickly got to work, shooting webs everywhere until he had made a canopy of string shots.

"Now, show me the money."

Jordan pulled out thirty golden coins, and handed them to the caterpie. The worm grabbed the poké and left quickly.

The figure could now be easily indentified as a pokémon, but what pokémon? It hurtled towards the earth at breakneck speed, and went through four layers of webbing before his descent finally stopped.

The two pokémon ran over to see who it was they had just saved. A long lightning bolt finally showed their form. A bulbasaur and a cyndaquil. They leaned over to see a pikachu laying in the bed of webbing, unconscious from the fall.

"We need to get him out of this storm!" the cyndaquil shouted.

"Let's go to your house!" the bulbasaur said, as he picked up the onconscious pokémon with his vines.

They ran through the rain to a vacant house, or it seemed to be vacant. The cyndaquil opened the door, and they rushed inside.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_David opened his eyes again, but what he saw baffled him. He had just been outside, lying in the grass as death approached. Now, he was inside a house, positioned across a bed. First he was dead, but now he's alive? David found this to be too much for his brain to handle, and decided to be fine with his miracle. He fell asleep, accepting his second chance._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jordan and Andrew were now downstairs, preparing themselves dinner. While they ate, they started talking about what had just happened.

"Okay, so here's what we know. We have a pikachu currently unconscious upstairs who barely survived falling from the sky." Jordan said.

"Yeah." Andrew confirmed.

"And here's what we don't know. Anything else."

"That sounds just about right."

"So, how do we find out about everything else?"

"That's simple. We go ask him." Andrew said, getting up to go do so.

"Not now! He just survived Arceus knows how long of a fall. Let's give him at least an hour to recover from his near-death experience."

"Actually, I think I had a death experience." David said. He had gotten out of the bed, either bored or curious. Or both.

"Wait, what?" Jordan asked, confused.

"Sounds weird, right? But one second, I was on the ground and just about to die. The next thing I know, I am in a bed."

"Wait a second. Slow down, we don't even know your name." Andrew said.

"Oh, my name's David," he said, reaching his arm out for a handshake, "nice to meet you."

"Well hello David. My name's Andrew, and he's Jordan." Andrew said as they all shook hands. (Well, Andrew used his vine and... wait. Do cyndaquil even have hands?)

"Hello!" the cyndaquil said cheerfully.

"So, can you guys tell me what happened?" David asked. "Because. I haven't the slightest clue."

"Well, Jordan and I were running when..." Andrew went on to explain everything that had happened, from Route 29 to where they were now.

"So, you didn't find me dead or anything?"

The two pokémon looked at each other, exchanging confused faces.

"Of course not." Jordan said. "If we found you dead, how could you be alive now?"

"You have a point there. But I just remember the pain of death. And just waking up alive? That just doesn't make sense." David said as he held his ears. He was trying to comprehend how that could have happened.

"You're the one not making any sense here." Andrew said.

"I'm actually curious how you are even here." Jordan said. "Pikachu are not usually native to the Johto Region."

"Wait, a second. Say that again." David requested.

"What, the fact that pikachu are not found in Johto?"

"Are you saying I'm in Johto?" David asked.

"Yeah?" Jordan said cautiously. This pokémon was acting very strange.

"Of course we're in Johto," Andrew butted in, "how else would you be in New Bark Town?"

"You guys aren't messing with me, are you? I died in Kanto, NOT Johto. I've never even been in the Johto Region!"

"You can't say that anymore."

"You aren't helping!" David said, obviously freaking out.

"Sorry, but it's true."

David got up, and noticed two things. One was something was missing. His satchel!

"Did either of you see a satchel around the place I had fallen?"

"A satchel?" Andrew said. "Nope. The only thing that fell out of the sky was you."

The other thing that was missing was his friends. He had to get back to Kanto. Get back to Lorne me Jacob. And get BACK at Richard White.

"Thanks for saving me guys, but I have to go. I have some very important business to deal with in Kanto." David said, heading for the door.

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest for a bit. You seriously did fall quite a distance. What 'business' is that important?" Jordan asked.

"You wouldn't know or care about it. I have to go now anyways."

Andrew stopped him at the door.

"Try my. I get around, so I've heard a lot."

"Fine then. I've got to get back to Kanto and save my friends from this Team Rocket thug named Richard White. Then, I am probably going to beat the crap out of Richard, and I think I can remember promising pie to someone so that's what I'll do with my spare time." David said in one breath.

Andrew looked at Jordan, a shocked look taking over his face. He slowly turned back to the pikachu.

"Well, David, there's a problem with that whole plan." Andrew said.

"What, did they blockade Kanto or something?" David questioned.

"Ummm, worse." Jordan replied.

David saw a nervous face on both of the pokémon, and he turned nervous himself.

"...worse?"

"Kanto was, well. Kanto was nuked five years ago after several decades of conflict between them and Unova." Andrew said.

"What are you talking about? There's never been violence in any of the regions. Are you guys crazy or something?"

"Well, I hear it is true that there was world-wide peace. But then all of the bands of thugs ganged up on the police force."

"All of them? You mean Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare?!"

"Yep, all of them." Andrew continued. "They all teamed up against the world and... won. They now control the governments of EVERY region."

"But, how did so much happen while I was unconscious?"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jacob and Lorne had found their opportunity for escape. Jacob vine whipped the one guard, and grabbed the keys to unlock the cage.

"Finally! Now we can get off of this plane!" Lorne exclaimed.

"You go get us some parachutes, I have something else to grab." Jacob replied.

Lorne looked at Jacob for a bit, but then went to get the chutes. Jacob turned to the pilot's cabin. He opened the door, noticing that Richard White was asleep. He went and grabbed the photo of... David. Then, he decided for a bit of revenge. He disappeared from the room for a while, and returned soon with a bowl of warm water. He placed the thugs hand in it, and left.

Lorne was waiting in the cargo bay, holding a parachute for the snivy while wearing one himself. Jacob put it on, and jumped onto the crate David had been on. He punched the red button, and the cargo door opened. He gestured at the squirtle, and they both jumped out.

"We need to find David!" Jacob shouted as they parachuted down back to Kanto.

"Why? You saw the picture, we can't dwell on the past."

"I just know he has to be okay! Somehow, I know he's alive."

They continued towards the ground, and Jacob spotted a forested area with an unatural hole in it's canopy. He pointed at it so Lorne could see, and they both glided down through it.

Once they had landed, Jacob and Lorne began searching for David immediately.

"DAVID! DAVID! DAVID, CAN YOU HEAR US?!" they both shouted.

They came upon a pikachu-shaped hole in the ground. Jacob examined the photo, and the hole.

"This is where the picture was taken. But, where's David?" the snivy asked.

"Jacob, I found something over here." Lorne said as he pulled out a red bag from the nearby bushes. It was a satchel, David's satchel.

"David's picture shows him here, but he isn't actually here? That means he's alive!" Jacob shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, but he must be in trouble. He never goes anywhere without this satchel of his." Lorne replied.

"Well, then we are just going to have to search for him. And we won't stop until we find him. You with me Lorne?" Jacob said.

"Of course! He's my friend just as much as he is yours. Also, he owes me a pie."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jacob ignored it, and pulled out the photo again. It showed his 'dead' cousin, as well as the date. March 2nd, 2015.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"One last question," David began.

"Yes?" Andrew said.

"What year is it?"

"Geez, I may actually start believing you aren't even from this reality. The year is 2500 A.D."

David walked out of the house, and looked at the sky. What he thought was thunder wasn't thunder at all. The air was littered with planes, jets, fighters. Bombs were exploding, bullets being exchanged, planes crashing. The pikachu watched in horror.

"Where am I?"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Hello, hello, hello! It's me again, djtjedi. Not much to say right now, other than the fact that reviews are well appreciated._

_Oh! I almost forgot to give credit where it is due. Thank you BlueInferno72 and Cheesebed13 for the 'donation' of your lifestyles and personalities to this story._

_Also, I am sorry if I scared anyone in Chapter 10 with the whole, 'David is dead' thing. Though I will not reveal if he is dead or not. Is he dead? Is he alive? Is he stuck in some kind of parallel dimension? Iunno. Anyways, PEACE!_


	12. Chapter 12: Ghostly Happenings

**Chapter 12: Ghostly Happenings**

Jacob and Lorne had been searching for David for five hours. They had already looked through half of the Kanto region, and were becoming hopeless.

"We've been to Pallet, Viridian, Pewter, and Cerulean. We haven't found David, and were almost caught twice because we are still considered outlaws!" Lorne said.

Jacob thought this over. They had been through a lot of danger trying to find their friend, who was assumed dead. But Jacob refused to give up on his search. David just had to be alive. And if he was dead, Jacob would find a way to get him back. Somehow.

"Come on Lorne. You know David would do the same if it was us who were missing." Jacob replied.

"Are you sure about that? How do we know that he actually would come looking for us?"

"Well," Jacob paused for a moment, "he came to save us when we were caught, didn't he? To his knowledge, we both could have been on the other side of the world. But he didn't give up hope. He kept looking for us until he fell out of a freaking plane! We owe him at least a proper burial."

"I guess you're right. But if he is dead, I get to keep his satchel." Lorne said.

"What makes you think he would give you his satchel in his will?"

"I don't know, but he does owe me a pie. And the satchel might have a pie in it."

"That logic makes absolutely no sense."

"It makes sense to me."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David looked around Jordan's house. He was going on a journey to find some answers. He had no idea where he was or when he was or even how he was in this world, and that was something that needed to change.

"Do you guys have a bag or something?" David asked his newfound friends.

"Are you seriously considering adventuring across Johto in the middle of a war?" Jordan asked.

"I am not just considering, I am planning. And it isn't just some 'adventure'. I am on a quest to find out how to get back to my own world. I get the feeling that this reality isn't the same one I died in."

"Okay then. Have fun on your death quest or whatever." Andrew said.

David opened the door again, seeing the same sight as before. Planes littering the sky and smoke masking the sun. It was truly an apocalyptic sight to behold. The pikachu just could not believe that this was actually happening.

Then, he heard a noticeably louder explosion, one that was closer to him. He saw a plane losing altitude because on of its wings was on fire. It was plummeting down to earth, towards... David! He rushed into the house, trying to warn Andrew and Lorne.

"I hope you have house insurance!" David shouted.

"Why?" Jordan replied.

"Because this place is about to get hit by a plane!"

They all ran out the front door, and saw the plane only a few yards a way. They dashed away from the house, just as the plane crashed right into it. The force of the explosion caught them, and they were thrown into a river just east of the town. The raging waters were powerful, and began pulling down the three pokémon.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jacob and Lorne soon found themselves in Lavender Town, a place infamous for being 'haunted'. Even though they had only heard rumors, the two of them were both scared of ghosts. The situation was very tense.

They had found shelter from the rain outside in an abandoned house.

"Why does it seem to only rain at the least optimal situations?" Jacob questioned.

"Oh, that's just the author using natural occurences to set up key points in the plot." Lorne answered.

"Did you just break the fourth wall?"

"Yes. At least, I think I did. Why?"

"I though we weren't allowed to do that anymore."

"Well that's just too bad for the author."

_Stop breaking the freaking fourth wall! It is so hard to set up a serious adventure story with only three walls!_

"Don't forget it is a humor story as well." Lorne responded.

_Oh my goodness! Shut your mouth and follow the script, PLEASE!_

"What is even going on?!" Jacob yelled out.

Lorne turned to the snivy, remembering that he didn't quite understand the whole story thing.

"Oh that? That was... Arceus! Yeah... that's what it was."

"Yeah right. Nevermind. Let's see if this place has any food."

"That we can agree on."

The snivy and squirtle began exploring the house they had entered. It was actually much larger on the inside than it was on the outside. But that wasn't unusual, because every building seemed to work like that. But this house was much, MUCH larger than others.

"Is it me or does this building look more like a mansion then before?" Jacob asked.

"You're right, this place is huge. As a matter of fact," Lorne said, looking behind them as they walked down a long hallway, "I don't remember where we even came from."

"Are you serious? I thought you were in charge of that."

"No! That was your job!"

"Oh. Well then I should be fired because I did a terrible job."

"Now what? We are lost in this haunted mansion with no food and we haven't slept for two days."

Jacob looked through David's satchel. He pulled out two cans of pokémon food. Then, he noticed a strange device in the bottom of the bag. Something that David hadn't even realized being in it. It was some sort of a radar.

"Lorne? Do you have any idea what 'this' is?" Jacob asked, showing the squirtle the unknown device.

"Let me see it." Lorne replied as he examined the object. "It seems to be some sort of tracking device. But that's just a guess."

"Hmmm." Jacob said, as he thought everything over.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David was flying through the air, terrified of where he would land. He was met with a cold splash of water as he was pulled along by the force of the river. Trying his hardest to stay above the water, David looked around for Joran and Andrew. There was no doubt they had also been engulfed by the power of the explosion and were also going down the river as well.

"Jordan! Andrew! Where are you?!" he yelled out while trying to resist water's current.

But it was too powerful. He was pulled under, and panicked to swim back up to the surface. As he reached the top, he only had a second to react as a boulder approached him rapidly. He couldn't stop himself, and his head hit the rock with a great force. His head started to lose consciousness, and he could only see a bulbasaur and a cyndaquil off in the distance on land before he blacked out.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"So you were captured in Mt Moon, right?" Jacob was going over his thoughts again.

"Correct. And you were captured... when?" Lorne was assisting in this brainstorming session.

"On the roof of the Team Rocket laboratory. We had come to rescue you, but David had gotten himself hurt and I was waiting on his recovery."

"And David was never captured, correct?"

"By what I know, he was never captured. Did he ever get close to a Team Rocket member?" Jacob asked.

"I think he was talking with Richard White in the Pokémon Center in Viridian when he was still a human."

"I'd bet Richard slipped a tracking device onto David while they were talking. But what confuses me is how David also got the tracker."

"Actually, that was me. I decided to take one while I was getting the parachutes. It just looked cool. And... it was shiny." Lorne confessed.

"I wonder if this thing can tell us where David is." Jacob said.

He turned on the tracker, and it showed a map of the entire world. But there was only one dot that was showing. David.

"That must be where David is!" Lorne exclaimed.

"It says he is traveling down Route 27." Jacob said, showing the device to Lorne.

"But, that means he's in Johto. How did he get there?"

"That doesn't matter now! We have to go save him!"

The two pokémon ran around the mansion until they came to the front door. The tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. The continued trying, until the knob ripped off.

"Oh no. How do we get out?" Lorne asked.

Jacob looked around, trying to find anything that would lead back outside. Nothing. He started to talk to Lorne, but the squirtle was no where to be seen. The snivy began to search through the mansion.

"Lorne?" Jacob called out nervously. "Lorne, where are you?"

Then, a clattering noise came from around the corner. Jacob ran around it, hoping to find his friend. He wasn't there, but the sound came again. He heard a loud BANG emitting inside a room nearby him. He opened the door slowly, which made a long creaking noise.

"Lorne?" Jacob whispered. "Are you in here?"

His eyes scanned the room. The bed was messed up, and pots were all over the floor. He saw the top of a tall dresser and saw a...

"GHOST!" Jacob shouted as he ran out of the room.

The white figure stumbled for a bit, until he fell off of the dresser and slammed into the ground.

"Ow," a voice said.

Jacob turned back to the door, and opened it to see the 'ghost' lying on the ground. he walked up and saw clearly it was just someone with a white bed sheet covering him. He pulled it off.

"Oh, hey Jacob!" Lorne said to the angry snivy. "How you been?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jacob shouted. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey!" Lorne retorted, "Just calm down. After we found the door locked, I decided to go searching for the key."

"Without even telling me?! Are you freaking kidding?! Whatever, now's not the time to argue, we need to find a way out of here."

"Well, I just so happen to have found the key." Lorne said, pulling out a brass key.

"Really? Where did you find it? And how?"

"I entered this room during my search for the key, and was about to leave when I noticed a shiny object gleaming on the top of that dresser. I went up to get it, and accidentally knocked over some of the pots placed on the shelves."

"And what was with that bed sheet?"

"To soften my fall if I accidentally fell. Though it didn't help much with that."

"You're an idiot."

"But I found the key, didn't I?"

"Fine. You're an idiot who found the key, happy?"

"Ecstatic."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David coughed up water, and his eyes opened slightly to see a bulbasaur hanging over him. Their lips were dangerously close. The bulbasaur blew into the pikachu's mouth. David fully opened his eyes as wide as possible, and he began panicking. He pushed Andrew off of him.

"What the heck?! Didn't you see I was awake?!" David shouted.

"Yes! I mean... no! I don't know! I just saved you life!" Andrew shouted back.

"...fine. But I hope you know that I have been traumatized." David said.

"Hey, traumatized is a lot better then dead." Jordan interrupted.

David got up, and shook his fur dry. He looked at the two pokémon, the pokémon who had saved him.

"Thanks Andrew for saving my life." David thought for a bit, "Again."

"He, no need to cry over spilled milk." Andrew replied jokingly.

"What do we do now?" Jordan asked Andrew. "My house is gone and we have no way to get back to New Bark Town."

"Umm," David started nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "you guys could always come with me. I don't know anything about Johto, and I could use all the help I can get."

Jordan and Andrew thought the proposition over. They whispered to each other, and finally turned to David.

"Alright David," Jordan said, "we have decided that we will go with you."

"Awesome!" David shouted in joy, as he ran up and hugged his two new friends.

Then the newly founded trio continued away from the banks, a new adventure beginning. But the old journey has not been forgotten by our hero. Where will our hero go next? What perils await in his path? Tune in next time on Chapter 13.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Thank you, everyone, for reading Chapter 12. Sorry that it took so long, I just got caught up in both family and %100-ing Assassin's Creed 4._

_Thank you Bluewolfbat for your idea. I don't believe I need to go into detail about that. Please review because that gives me a lot of support, and because you need to voice your opinion. Not your friend, not your mother, not that hobo who lives under a bridge, but YOU._

_That's all I've got for now, PEACE!_


	13. Chapter 13: It's a New Jersey Accent

**Chapter 13: It's a New Jersey Accent**

We return to our hero as he begins his new journey with his new friends in the mysterious Johto region. The mystery being that David is in a different world. What happens next? I have no idea... so let's find out!

"David," Andrew moaned, "we've been walking for hours. When can we take a break?"

"Once I get back to my world, that's when." David replied.

"Okay, let me see if I understand this correctly. You died in your world?" Jordan asked.

"Yes."

"Then, you woke up in our world?"

"Yes."

"But your world wasn't in a giant war?"

"Yes."

"And you want to get back to your world..."

"Uh huh."

"...so that you can continue an adventure with your other friends?"

"You got it."

"If you went back to your world, wouldn't you just be dead."

David stopped immediately. He never even thought about that.

_He's right. What if I die the second I return to my world?_

He turned to Jordan.

"Maybe I didn't actually die. Maybe the reason why I was transported here was to keep me from death. And now, maybe it's safe for me to return. You guys could come to my world too."

"And who says we want to leave our world?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, because everyone just LOVES apocalypses. Maybe you could enjoy some of your carnage ice cream while relaxing on your explosive balcony."

"I actually like ice cream." Jordan said.

"What about explosive balconies?"

"Who knows? I've never been on an explosive balcony."

"But do you love your apocalyptic world?

"Not really."

"Then it's settled, you two are coming to my world!"

The trio was about to continue along their path. But David was stopped by a voice that called out from the bushes. Actually, it was more like piles of sticks glued together or like a bush that had just been burned.

"Hey, buddy." the figure said.

"Umm, who are you?" David asked.

"I'm the guy whos saved ya." the caterpie said, walking out from the shadows.

"This makes no sense. Are you a caterpie with an Italian accent?" David asked.

"Yeah? What's it to ya? I jus wanted to tell ya, the road you're goin down, it ain't gonna end pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm jus sayin. I know who you are, who you was, who you gonna be. And I know, it ain't good for ya. Jus be ready, cause your hour will be comin soon. An it comes when ya least expect it."

"I don't understand. My hour? What's going to happen to me? And how do you know?"

"I get around kid. Just live ya life to its fullest, cause believe me when I say this; yous is gonna change the world, and then the world's gonna change you."

"I'm going to change the world? But wait, I need more of an explanation! Please!"

"That's all I got for ya. But trust me, we'll be meetin again soon." the caterpie said, as he dissapeared into the shadows.

"Hey David, what's the hold up?" Andrew shouted back to the pikachu.

"What? Oh, um," David said as he looked back at where the pokémon had been, "I thought I saw something over here, buti it's nothing. So, does anyone know where we are?" David asked.

"Umm, no. I've never been on Route 27 before." Andrew replied.

"Route 27? Wait, that means we're on our way to Kanto!" David said.

"Do you have any clue on how you're going to get back to your world?" Jordan asked.

"Not even the slightest. This entire journey is going to be improvisation. I am just hoping something happens at random with absolutely no explanation that helps us get back to my world." David replied.

"Was that an attempt at foreshadowing?" Jordan asked.

"It was such a good attempt too." Andrew added.

_Let's just shift to Jacob and Lorne. This is getting dangerously close to breaking the fourth wall._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Again?!" Lorne yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that this mansion is the size of a country!" Jacob replied.

They had lost track of the front door of the mansion, again. They had been wandering in circles for hours. Actually, it seemed that the house was just a circle.

"You know what, screw this noise." Lorne said.

"What do you plan to do?" Jacob asked.

"I'm going through THAT window." Lorne said as he pointed at a glass window.

"Good luck. But that probably won't wor-" Jacob started, as the squirtle's head went straight through the glass.

"You were saying?"

"You're still an idiot."

"You're just mad that you didn't think of it first."

"Let's go find David. He can settle this argument."

They squirtle and snivy quickly ran across Kanto, on their way to the Indigo Plateau. What they didn't realize was, in another world, a pikachu, cyndaquil, and bulbasaur were also on their way to the Indigo Plateau.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Come one you two, we're almost there!" David shouted behind him.

"How is this even possible. Kanto was nuked, so how do you expect to get to the Indigo Plateau if it isn't even there?" Jordan asked.

"It... it just has to be there. The Indigo Plateau is distant from the middle of Kanto, so there is a possibility it didn't get destroyed."

"And why are we going to that place anyways?"

"I just have a feeling that it is there that I'll be able to return to my world."

They ran across the route, which was covered in rubble and surrounded by burnt trees. They came to a giant hole, which could only be one place.

_Pallet Town. I guess this place really did get hit by a bomb. But, this isn't MY Pallet Town. I have to get to the Indigo Plateau._

They passed by the giant hole, and followed a path that led North. This was Victory Road, and soon they would be at the Indigo Plateau. But as they ran, David felt something. He felt that he wasn't alone. But not in the sense that he was with Jordan and Andrew. It was more that there was someone out in the world doing exactly what he was doing. Somewhere, somehow.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jacob and Lorne where dashing across Victory Road. They didn't care about the numerous trainers trying to catch them, or the angry mob they had accidentally conjured up on their way there, they were both too focused in following the dot that was also moving quickly along Victory Road. This dot was David, and they couldn't lose him again. Suddenly, the dot made a sharp turn, and into what they saw as just a wall of trees.

"I guess we have to jump through." Lorne said.

"Then there's no time to lose."

They backed up a few steps, and then ran to the edge of the path and jumped across the river and into the trees.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David and his friends had found themselves in front of a large structure. It looked ancient, hidden from the world by the huge trees that were no longer there. It was some sort of temple, or was it a pyramid? They didn't know, or care. David was already climbing up the stairs that led to the top.

_How did no one notice this thing before? It's huge and I can't even see the top._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Jacob, I'm tired." Lorne complained.

"Come on Lorne, I think I can see the top now." Jacob replied.

"That's not the top, it's a cloud! A CLOUD!"

"Oh, so it is. Wait, now I can see the top. Up there."

"Jacob."

"Yes?"

"If we don't find David at the top..."

"Which we will." Jacob interrupted.

"...I am going to throw you off of this temple." Lorne finished.

"I'm touched."

"I'm too tired to threaten you anymore."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Why are we doing this again?" Jordan asked Andrew, panting.

"I can't remember, ask me again once we get to the top." Andrew replied.

"Guys, I think I reached the top!" David shouted down.

"Good job!" Andrew shouted back.

The bulbasaur and cyndaquil continued up the stairs before finally reaching the top.

"Okay... now... do we... get to... go... to your... world?" Jordan asked out of breath.

"Yes. I think." David replied.

"What do you mean by, 'I think'?" Andrew asked.

"I mean, I don't know if there's an inter-dimensional portal inside of this temple."

"Temple? What temple?" Jordan began, as he noticed the large temple-like structure in front of him. "Oh, that temple."

They all looked upon the temple, which towered over them.

"Are you serious?! Another freaking roadblock?!" Andrew shouted out.

David ignored the angry bulbasaur, and continued into the ancient building. He turned to his friends, who were sitting outside the entrance.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

"No way I'm going into that place. I've seen adventure movies, so that building is no doubt filled with traps." Jordan said back.

Andrew nodded in agreement, too tired to even speak.

"But we are so close. You both can't quit now!" David begged.

"Correction, you are so close. This is where our journey, together, ends." Jordan said.

"What? But... but you guys have to come along. There is no way you'll survive in this world."

"Why wouldn't we. We've both been here our whole lives. Me and Jordan have no other friends, and we have fended for ourselves."

_Wait a second. How did I not realize this before? These two are Andrew and Jordan, the SAME Andrew and Jordan. They aren't from this world, they're from my world. They must have just lost their memories._

"No! You are wrong." David spoke.

"What do you mean? Are you seriously going to question something you don't even know?" Andrew retorted.

"What you don't realize is that I know who you two are! You are not from this reality. You're from my reality. You both were my friends, before you went missing."

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked.

"You both went missing during summer break while we were in Viridian Forest. You guys just need to come with me. You have to trust me."

"How can we? We don't even know you." Jordan stated.

"But you do know me. It's me, David Tompkins. Just because you can't recall me, doesn't mean you can't remember me. We are all friends, you two, me, and Lorne."

"Who's Lorne. And I've never met anyone named David Tompkins before. You're crazy." Andrew said, turning to leave with Jordan.

But David stopped them. "Come on, you have to just trust me on this."

Andrew stared at the pikachu. He didn't know this pokémon, and he had no reason to trust him. But he did have a feeling that he was serious. He shook it off.

"Sorry David. You're on your own now." Andrew said, moving the pokémon out of the way.

The bulbasaur and cyndaquil walked down the stairs, while David just stood there with his head hung over in depression.

_They're gone now. They don't trust me, believe me, or know me. So what do I do now?_

He held his head back up, and looked at the temple again. He sighed, and walked in through the entrance.

_I guess there's no better direction to go then forward._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

The squirtle and snivy looked upon the giant temple. Jacob looked back down at the tracker to see the dot moving in through the entrance.

"David's moving again." Jacob said to Lorne.

"Wait, we have to go into there?" Lorne asked.

"Come on man, we are so close to finally rescuing David."

"And?"

"And we're so close to getting your pie."

"Yay!"

They both entered the dark temple, both with fear. But they kept going because they knew this was where they could find David, alive or dead.

"I do not like this place at all. Too many, possibilities." Lorne said.

"What do you mean?"

"This building is suspenseful. It is very likely that there are billions of traps everywhere."

"Well if there are, we haven't set one off yet."

"Yet."

They walked until they came upon a long hallway that led to an open room with something bright and unnatural held inside it.

"Hey! That must be the thing that will help us find David!" Jacob said excitedly as he began running down the hall. But Lorne grabbed him by his collar (of leaves or whatever) before he could.

"No way. This just seems too easy." Lorne was speaking with a serious tone.

"Oh please, there are no traps in this temple." Jacob said.

Lorne bent down and picked up a rock that was lying nearby. He held it behind him, then threw it across the hall. It landed right in the middle, bounced a couple of times, then stopped. Nothing happened.

"See? What did I tell you? Absolutely no," Jacob started.

Suddenly, the entire hallway was filled with every booby (hah) trap known to man. Spikes came out of the floor, the walls were spitting darts and fire, giants axes swung from the ceiling.

"...traps."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David had finally made it into a large open room with a stone table in the middle of it. He hadn't had much difficulty through the temple, just a few zubat here and there. But those zubat were in the back of his mind now. He was focusing on a brightly shining object that was located on the table.

"Oh my goodness. This thing is... beautiful. It's just, hovering." David spoke aloud.

He took a few steps closer to this mysterious object, not conscious of any of his surroundings. As he touched it, everything bad that could possibly happen, happened. The walls were shaking, and the bright object began to float upwards. David saw this, and jumped up to grab it.

"Oh no you don't! You are NOT getting away!" he shouted, as it pulled him up with it.

Then, he was engulfed in light. It was blinding, but only momentarily. He was soon swallowed by darkness. But he was somewhere.

_Where am I? It's pitch black, but I can feel the ground. I can also hear something, or somethings. What's going on? Is someone shouting at me? Ugh, my head is killing me._

The pikachu blinked a few times. The light had been so bright, he couldn't even see. But he regained sight after a couple of seconds. He saw axes, darts, fire, and two blurry figures across all of that.

"David? David!" one of them shouted out.

"Holy crap! He's alive! Thank Arceus he's alive!" the other one said.

_Wait, I know those voices. It's Lorne and Jacob!_

"Lorne? Jacob? Is that really you?" David said back.

"Yeah, it's us! And you, you're alive!" Lorne rejoiced.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"No time to explain. But, I think this whole place is about to crumble. We've got to get out now!" Jacob yelled.

"Then let's go!" David called out before remembering the traps in front of him. "Question, how do I get out?"

"That's actually a good question. I... have... no idea." Lorne said, trying to come up with a solution.

Then, Jacob lightbulbed as he snapped his fingers (or leaves or whatever the hell they are).

"Again, was that honestly necessary?" David questioned.

"So necessary! But shut up, I've got an idea!" Jacob said. "Just run through it."

"WHAT?! THAT'S YOU'RE BIG IDEA?!" David shouted in disbelief.

"Do you have a better one?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Coming over there and punching you for such a bad idea."

"And how do you plan on getting past this hall of death?"

"I am figuring that out right now."

"So how the heck is that idea better?!"

"Because I get to punch you!"

Then, David saw his bag. He tried to remember if there was anything inside of it that would help him get across. He lightbulbed just as Jacob had.

_Yeah, but I didn't do that stupid finger-snapping crap._

"Lorne! Go into my bag and grab a battery!" David commanded to the squirtle.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"What's the magic word?" Lorne taunted.

David looked at the squirtle, with a death stare so intense it could turn Medusa to stone.

"Close enough." Lorne said, as he threw a battery to David. The pikachu caught it, charged it to almost its breaking point, and threw it at the middle of the hallway. It exploded, the overcharge causing lightning to spit out everywhere. All of the traps suddenly stopped. They had short circuited from too much power, and David had managed to blow a fuse box.

"What did you just do?" Jacob asked.

"That my friends is called irrational thinking. Or is it spontaneous action?" David said.

"It's called let's get the heck out of here!" Lorne shouted, as the walls were beginning to fall inwards.

They all made a mad dash for the exit, and jumped out just at the temple fell. But they forgot about one key aspect, the stairs. As they fall down the stairs, our heroes realize they have finally been reunited, as well as the fact that health insurance would have been a wise investment. But hey, who cares? You all should just laugh over the thought of a pikachu, squirtle, and snivy falling down seventy flights of stairs. Hahaha, I just imagined it. That's good.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Hello everybody! Thank you for reading Chapter 13. I didn't even think I'd be able to get it out so fast, because I have been busy with a lot of things lately. But I did, and it's still amazing._

_Some announcements to make that barely anyone cares about. But I do. So yay for me!_

_300 views, 100 visitors! What?! This is so crazy. I never expected to get anyone to read this story and look at this, I've already convinced a hundred to do just that. So, I am here to thank the residents of the US, the UK, Canada, Sweden, Malaysia, Australia, India, Singapore, China, Mexico, Philippines, Belgium, and France. I am so grateful for all the support I have been blessed with from you guys._

_Umm, what else? Oh, so here is another reminder (and the last one I might add) that I can found on the interwebs in a different way, on YouTube! A friends of mine, Coyote_Nation, has recently uploaded two videos featuring my co-commentary. So check him out, his channel link can be found on my profile page._

_I have reopened the race for the cover image. My friend bailed, so I still need a picture. If you want to throw your time away, just make an image that kinda represent this story. And the send me a PM with the picture and I will probably use it because you were the only one who submitted anything._

_Other than that, don't forget to review. Because who else will, Superman? NO! That's ridiculous. Superman doesn't have enough time to review my stories, he's saving peoples' lives. But you aren't that busy, so you have the ability to review. DO IT FOR SUPERMAN!_

_That's all I've got. Good night, and PEACE!_


	14. Chapter 14: Rubber Bars

_Hey Blake, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. You're welcome. Everyone else who is very confused, you'll understand by the end of this chapter. Okay, read now._

**Chapter 14: Rubber Bars**

As Jordan walked, he thought over everything that had just happened. Did he do the right thing? Should he have stayed with the mysterious pikachu? He tried to get it off of his mind and looked up at the once beautiful sky. But the airborne war kept the thought in his head. He remembered the sky being blue, filled with puffy white clouds and a happy sun that would shine rays of warmth. But, when was it that he remembered such a sky? He looked over to his friend, who seemed to have the same thing on his mind.

"Did we do the right thing?" he asked.

"What?" Andrew replied.

"Back at the temple. Do you think we should have gone with David?"

"No way," Andrew said, "We could've died in there."

"Less chance in there than out here," Jordan said. He was beginning to become mad.

"Whoa, calm down. What do you mean?" Andrew said, now fully engaged in the conversation.

"What do we do next? We can't go home, because it's been blown up! And it's too dangerous for just you and me to be out in the wild. If we'd gone with David, we would at least have a decent chance of surviving."

"But, Jordan, we've lived through it this far. Who says we won't go the whole way?"

"That's a risk I refuse to take. Sorry Andrew, but I am sick of surviving. I want to live my life, and that's why I'm going with David," Jordan said as he turned and walked back towards the temple.

As Jordan disappeared over the horizon, Andrew began to ponder the situation. And he realized his friend was right. This war would probably kill them. And the world David described was very alike to their's before the war. But could he just... leave? He was born in this world, and it almost felt wrong to abandon his reality. He began thinking again, trying to figure out the right answer

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jordan gasped for air. Going up the stairs, a fairly daunting task. But twice, that's when you're in hell. But Jordan was able to overcome two feats that day. He lay at the top, right outside of the temple.

"Now... to get... into... that... temple," Jordan said, completely out of breath.

The nervous cyndaquil walked through the unnerving entrance and was shrouded with darkness. He lit up his back, but that only illuminated a small circle that surrounded him. He took slow steps, remaining conscious of his surroundings. But then, a wild rock appeared. The wild rock used trip! It's super effective!

As Jordan recovered from falling over the small pebble, he cursed the author and narrator under his breath.

_"Hey Jordan! I'm not going to forget that!"_

Neither am I

"I hate both of you," Jordan replied. He walked into a room that David had left his world from. In the middle was an object that glowed of pure white. Jordan inched cautiously towards it.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David tried to pick his head up from the grass, and shook it in an attempt to regain focus. He and his friends had fallen down quite a few steps, and gravity wasn't about to let them go without some pain. The dazed pikachu could still hear clearly, though his vision was blurred. He heard groans, pokémon groans.

_At least they're both still alive._

But there was more groaning. But it wasn't quite like the pain-induced moans he'd heard before. It sounded like angry voices and the stomping of ponyta. The air smelled odd, out of place. The fragrance of smoke lingered. Then, one of the angry voices shouted loudly.

"There they are!"

David's mind raced at the sound of this. The "they" he was referring to could only be the three Pokébandits. He leapt to his feet, but stumbled quite a bit. He lost balance and was pulled back to the ground. He attempted to call out to his friends, who also seemed to be dazed. But just as he opened his mouth to do so, the pikachu saw a wave of people flow out from the brush. They were surrounded by near hundreds of angered citizens, all holding either a pitchfork or a torch.

"Really DJ, " David shouted to the sky, "a medieval mob?"

_"I love my job. Hey, David, medieval is both practical and cheap._

"I swear if I make it out of this alive, you and I are having a talk!"

_"Barley! Could you keep the story going, and possibly extend it, while I look for my rubber suit?_

You don't have a rubber suit.

_Then I am going out to go buy one. Just stall for now._

Fine. But I want a raise after this.

_Deal. Just... just keep doing your thing._

He's right, we should get back to the story. Okay, where were we?

David felt a tug on his backside, but it soon became a full out pull as on of the men grabbed his tail.

"OW! Not the tail, not the tail, not the ta- OW!" David yelled out.

He attempted a thundershock on his captor, but the electricity was ineffective. Looking at his tail, David saw a rubber glove wrapped around it. The rubber glove was attached to someone in a hazmat suit.

"Dangit! I swear, rubber's going to show up in the most inconvenient parts of this story!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jacob's eyes twitched, his sleep being disturbed.

"Lorne, turn off the alarm," Jacob moaned.

Suddenly, he felt someone pick him up by the tail. Actually, he just realized he was either upside down, really wasted, or gravity was broken. He ruled out the latter two, since gravity was usually consistent and he was too young to drink/didn't remember drinking anything.

"David?" Jacob called out, his eyes still closed.

"Oh, Jacob! You're awake!" David said back.

"Did we fall down all the stairs?"

"Yes, we did fall all that way."

"And I'm guessing the mob finally caught up?"

"You are guessing correctly."

"And Lorne?"

"He is still passed out. He's been dreaming about pie for the last half hour."

"Are they carrying all of us by our tails?"

"Yes. It was extremely painful for me at first, but then I lost feeling in my tail."

"That's nice. Once we get to wherever we're going, you have a lot to explain."

"Mmm, pie," Lorne murmured.

"Huh, Lorne really is dreaming about pie. Also, while on the topic of pie, do you ever plan on giving him that pie you owe him?"

"No. But I do plan on using the promise of pie to keep him around."

"Devious, I like it. By the way, just curious, do you know where we're heading?"

"Actually, we just arrived in Pewter City."

Jacob finally decided to open his eyes, just in time to be thrown into a cage. David was thrown in after him, and soon after, Lorne. And yes, Lorne was asleep and yes, Lorne was still dreaming about pie (He has an addiction, okay?). They all stood up, except for Lorne, and looked around their iron prison. However, there was something off about this cage.

"Are you kidding me?" David shouted.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"They made it out of rubber. Rubber! I mean, the bars are pure rubber!"

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked, as he touched one of the seemingly iron poles. "Oh my Arceus, they are rubber. We are in a rubber cage, with rubber bars."

"This is officially dumb," David stated.

"We should wake up Lorne," Jacob said.

"Ooh! I call it!" David said, excited.

Jacob watched his cousin dash over to the squirtle. He rummaged around his satchel, pulling out a can of whipped cream and a feather.

"Where did you get those things?" Jacob asked.

"Don't ask me, cause I have no idea," David replied.

David sprayed some of the whipped cream into Lorne's open hand (Claw? ...Paw? I dunno, who cares?). David then took the feather and tickled Lorne's nose. The squirtle reacted immediately, slapping his face with the hand (CLAW! DAMNIT!) filled with whipped cream.

"Ahhh, classic," David chuckled.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jordan got off of his stomach.

"Ow," he said as he brushed the dirt off of his face.

After touching the triangle, he found himself falling down the large set of stairs. It was painful, but this cyndaquil had only one thing on his mind. The grass. The trees. The sky.

"There's... there's no way," Jordan said in disbelief.

He was so mesmerized the he didn't notice the pokémon frog walk up to him.

"Did you come from that temple?" the pokémon asked.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"That temple," it repeated, "did you fall from it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I saw three other pokémon fall as well. But they were carried off by a mob," the froakie replied.

"Wait, did you see if one of them was a pikachu?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"David!" Jordan said, "Where did they go?"

"They're in Pewter City, about to be tried for several accounts of assualt."

"Pewter? I think I know where that is, thanks," Jordan said as he began to rush off.

"Uhm," the froakie said, stopping Jordan, "could, could I come with you?"

Jordan though for a few seconds.

"Sure, why not? I got a feeling I'll need help anyways."

"Awesome!" the froakie said as he jumped around.

When he had calmed down, he extended his arm for a handshake.

"Sorry, I forgot a proper introduction. My name is Blakemanen, but everyone calls me Blake," he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Blake. My name's Jordan," he replied, shaking Blake's hand. "Now let's go."

The two pokémon ran off in the direction of Pewter City, hoping it wasn't to late to rescue the trio.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Lorne stared angrily across the cage at the two other pokémon.

"Hey, I'm sorry for doing the whole whipped cream thing," David started, "but I felt obligated to do it."

"I'm not talking to you," Lorne replied.

"Okay," Jacob interrupted, "not that I hate awkward situations and all but there are more important matters to be discussed."

"Like?" David asked.

"Like how did you die, but are still standing in fron of us right now, very alive?" Jacob questioned.

"You probably know as much as I do, but I guess I'll try to explain what I experienced," David said before attempting to remember what had happened. "So, I don't think I actually died."

"But, we saw a picture of you. And you looked quite dead," Lorne joined in.

"I can explain that. I was close to death, very close. Like, if I had gotten any closer, Death would have had to introduce me to his family."

"Ew," Jacob reacted.

"So, I decided to close my eyes, because every bone in my body was broken. I knew I was close to death, so I didn't try to fight. Then, I woke up in a bed."

"How'd you get in the bed?" Lorne asked.

"Jordan and Andrew saved me somehow," David responded.

"Hold on a second, Jordan and Andrew? Where they the same Jordan and Andrew?"

David nodded, "That's not even the weirdest part. I wasn't in the same world, I was in a different reality. Apparently, Jordan and Andrew were walking back to their house when they saw me falling from the sky."

"That... that's really strange," Jacob said.

"Let me get this straight," Lorne clarified, "you fell in the exact same way, in the exact same place, in two different worlds?"

"I think so. The only difference being that I was saved in their world."

"Oh my Arceus," Jacob said, realizing something.

"What is it Jacob?" Lorne asked.

The snivy went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Once the squirtle heard it, his eyes became wide in surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" David asked.

Jacob approached him, while Lorne stared cautiously.

"Guys? What's going on? It's me, David," David said, becoming nervous.

"Yeah, you are David," Jacob said, "but you're not the same David."

"Wha- what? What do you mean? Of course I'm the same David, there's only one of me," David protested in disbelief.

"In a single reality, that would be true. But in this casse, there are two of you," Jacob explained, "Somehow, and I've no idea how, you seemed to have switched minds with a different David in a parallel universe just before you died."

"But, but," David stuttered, "does that mean?"

"Yes," Lorne answered, "you are the same personality, in a different body. You just so happened to be lucky enough that you switched bodies with yourself."

"I wouldn't call myself lucky at this point. I need to find my body, my real body, and figure out how to switch back," David said, "Do you know where it is?"

The two pokémon looked at each other nervously. They then turned to David.

"Well..." Lorne started.

"You see..." Jacob said.

"Just say it!" David yelled.

"When we went to where you had died, your body was missing," Lorne said.

"So we haven't the slightest clue?" David asked.

"No, we do not. But I also believe we shouldn't worry about it now, cause we've got to get out of this cage," Lorne said.

"It's okay, I probably have something for that. David rummaged through his bag before pulling out a small device. He examined it for a while.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"I think," David said, "it might be some sort of a crossbow. Maybe."

"Seriously David, where in the world do you get these things?" Lorne questioned.

"I wish I knew," David responded as he pulled out a quiver filled with arrows.

"Why?" Lorne said, dumbfounded.

"I give up," David said.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something," Jacob said, "wouldn't rubber bars be moved easily?"

The pikachu and squirtle looked over to see their friend standing outside of the cage. They both moved towards the bars, and pushed them aside.

"Uhm, wow. These people are not very bright," David said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Lorne added.

The trio sneaked to the edge of Pewter City, and hid in the dense vegetation. They were all close to the ground, waiting out the crowd that just noticed they had escaped. Lorne looked at David, who was tensely holding the crossbow.

"David, you're not actually going use that, are you?" Lorne whispered.

"Lorne's right," Jacob joined in, "if you shot someone with that, they'd probably die."

"Would you two get off my back?" David frustratingly said, "If my hand is forced, I will shoot."

Jacob looked at David, surprised at this sudden change in attitude.

"But, David," he started, "you're not a killer. That is nothing like you."

"If it is to save you guys, or Richard White, I will shoot with no mercy. But I do hope it never come to that," David replied.

Jacob looked back at Lorne, a nervous expression across both of their faces. This was soon replaced by a look of surprise when two pokémon stumbled into their hiding place. David reacted poorly, shooting a crossbow bolt into the air due to being startled. He was about to let loose on the pokémon when he saw a cyndaquil.

"Jordan?"

"David?"

"The one and only."

"Actually," Lorne whispered to David, "there's two of you now, remember?"

"Yes Lorne, I remember," David replied.

"Hello!" Blake said.

"Hey Jordan, who's that?" Lorne asked.

"Oh him? That's Blake," Jordan said.

"Yes, I am Blake. And my hobbies include inventing things and thinking up ideas for writing historical fanfics," the froakie stated.

"You're getting a bit close to breaking the fourth wall, dontcha' think?" David asked.

"The what?"

"Nevermind."

"Is that a crossbow?" Blake asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" David responded.

"Could I borrow it for a day or so? I'll return it, and more," Blake said.

"Sure, why not?" David replied as he handed over the crossbow.

The froakie studied the device for a while, before realizing something.

"Sorry, I forgot proper introductions, again," Blake said, "As you know, my name is Blake. And you all are?"

"Well, that's Jacob," David said, pointing at the snivy, "and the pie fantasizing squirtle is Lorne."

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said cheerfully.

A couple awkward seconds passed before Jordan decided to break the silence.

"Sooo, what now?" he asked.

"Well, if you guys want to, I'm going to Johto to become the Pokémon Champion for that region," David said.

"Is it going to be action-packed?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Will we discover new places?" Blake asked.

"Yes."

"Will we fight Team Rocket?" Jordan asked.

"Most likely."

"Will there be pie?" Lorne asked.

"Shut up."

"But I want pie."

"The closest you'll get to pie is getting the crap beaten out of you."

"That is nothing like pie."

"Exactly."

"When are we going to get pie?"

"Lorne, we will settle this later. For now, we should just make our way over to the Johto Region,"

They all got up, and exited the dense vegetation. And as they departed from Pewter City, each one of them had something different on their mind.

'I wonder if we'll ever find the real David,' Jacob thought.

'I hope we can take down Team Rocket,' Blake thought.

'I wonder were Andrew is,' Jordan thought.

'Mmm, pie,' Lorne thought.

'Shut up Lorne,' David thought.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Oh, my, goodness. It... is had definitely been quite a while to say the least. I do have an explanation though, and it isn't Assassin's Creed 4. Because I finally %100-ed that game and will probably never touch it again._

_So, this week has been an odd one. Popping in and out of a writer's block, getting into a writer's grove at random and leaving it just as so, and school problems. These are all reasons for why I haven't updated for a long time. But the number one reason is this, I spent a lot of time and put a lot of thought into this chapter._

_And I think it went pretty well._

_I also have a somewhat frame for upcoming events in the plot, and that will most likely help this story with both avoiding plot-holes and creating a more in-depth story._

_So... please review on this chapter, so I know what you peoples think about my putting more time/thought into my work. Wether or not reviews are good, this is probably something that will happen consistently. And yes, I am talking about the, 'one chapter a week thing.' So I am slightly sorry to anyone who liked seeing more content more often._

_(Coyote_Nation, PastyJ, Bluewolfbat)_

_OH! That reminds me. The new character is indeed based off of someone I know in real life. I would say thanks to him, but he begged me to be in this story. And, he doesn't really have a username, so Blake, I'm making one for you right now._

_Thanks Brownie_Boy for begging for me to put you in this story. May your character be prosperous and not die within the next couple of chapters._

_Review for Superman and the gerbils, cause they can't. And for me, because my reviews on my own story are ineffective. PEACE!_


	15. Chapter 15: Measly Species

**Chapter 15: Measly Species**

"No, YOU are wrong," the rattata protested, "this is my satchel."

"For the last time, that bag is mine, not yours," David responded.

"Nope," the rattata said, "Nope. Nope. Nope. Mine."

Lorne rolled his eyes. Just their luck that the first pokémon they encounter in the Johto Region is a headstrong rat. Though it was exciting at first, the whole concept of exploring a new area, this was just plain annoying.

"Just give him back his man purse," Jacob said, "it's obviously not yours."

"Hey," David replied, "it is not a man purse, it's a satchel."

"That's like calling dolls collectables," Jordan stated.

"Can I please," David shouted, "just get my freaking bag back?"

"No," the rattata said firmly.

"That's it, this is boring," Lorne said, "I am intervening."

"What do you expect to do?" Blake asked.

"Just watch this," Lorne said.

The squirtle picked up a rock and, after holding it behind his head, chucked the object at the rattata. It hit him squarely in the stomach, and he tumbled backwards. The bag flew out of his hands, and he just lied there. Not moving, but still breathing.

"Wow, I guess it wasn't just that one rattata," David said, remembering chapter 1.

"They are really a sad species," Lorne added.

They all crowded around the fainted pokémon, figuring out what to do next. David poked him a few times, unable to decide his state of living. He was bobbing between unconscious and dead.

"What now?" Jordan asked, "Can we just leave him? Like, it that okay?"

"I don't see why not," Jacob replied, "Rattata were practically made to be punching bags."

"Jacob's right," Blake said, "Anyways, we need to get to the next town. I need to rest."

"I can't remember the last time I slept," David stated.

"I can," Jacob said, "In Mt Moon."

"In my world," Jordan joined in, "you were sleeping when we saved you."

"When you slammed into that chimney."

"In Mt Moon after you went feral."

"Wait, David went feral?" Blake asked.

"I don't anymore," David interrupted.

"How do we know it won't happen again?" Lorne asked, "You seem to have little to no control over you instincts. You panic, and then you go crazy."

"Crazy?" Jordan said, confused.

"Oh my gosh, I wish it was just crazy," Jacob replied, "He loses ALL control. He fights everything in sight, loses his rationality."

"Again," David butted in, "that doesn't happen anymore, I assure you."

"No," Blake stated, "I want more than your word."

"Like?" David asked.

"I want proof that you have control over your instincts," Blake replied, "so that you don't suddenly start attacking us for no reason."

"Ugh... fine," David said.

"So, you said he goes feral when he panics?" Jordan asked.

"Yes," Jacob answered.

"Then, how do we get him to panic?"

"Does this really have to happen?" David asked.

"I'm not continuing until I have proof," Blake said sternly.

"Well, I'm giving you guys five minutes to figure something out before I continue onwards," David said, "with or without you."

The four other pokémon circled up, while the pikachu sat down on a nearby rock.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"So, you say we know where he is?" the shadowed man asked.

"Even better," a lab coated scientist responded, "We managed to catch him."

"But this makes no sense, how did he survive? Doctor, what are the results?"

"It's definitely him, and he is most definitely alive and well."

"What?!" the man turned to the scientist, "That's impossible."

"I'm sorry sir, but I we cannot deny the facts. And the facts show he is still breathing."

"Well, at least he can lead us to the others."

"Err," the scientist stammered.

"What?"

"Even though it is his body, he isn't the same... person."

"What are you saying?"

"It is the same body, but it isn't a matching... soul."

"Wait, you're saying," the man clarified angrily, "that little rodent survived because he switched bodies with someone else."

"Well, uhm," the doctor stuttered, "we do know one thing is that he would only be able to switch with one being."

"Who?"

"Himself."

"Himself?"

"Yes," he explained, "this has happened before, but only once. A female spearow seemingly switched with the exact female spearow in an alternate reality."

"So now I have to go to another world to catch this annoying (censored)?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. White. Uh... would it be possible... if he is already back in this dimension?"

"You IDIOT! That's... that's... probable. That David seemed very connected to his companions, so I guess he'd go to the end of the world to return. DOCTOR! Run an orbital scan for all pikachu on this world."

"Well sir, there's a problem with that. We lost connection with the orbital satellite a week ago."

"Then, send a bunch of search parties or something."

"Yes sir!" the scientist said before hurrying out of the room.

"Damn you David. Why does there always have to be a hero? Annoying as hell. But that won't stop me from getting what I want from that little pikachu," Richard White stated.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"That's five minutes guys, anything?" David asked impatiently.

"We couldn't think of anything," Lorne said.

"Yes we did," Blake protested.

"Fine," Lorne restated, "we couldn't think of anything both rational and possible."

"Then let's go," David said, "what's the next town Jordan?"

"I think it's Cherrygrove City," Jordan answered.

They all walked along Route 29, not encountering anymore pokémon. Or rattata (hah!). Arriving to Cherrygrove City, the group made their way to somewhere to rest.

"How about over there?" Lorne gestured towards at a secreted yet open area in the forest.

Once they arrived at the previously mentioned area, David began to set up sleeping bags. He took out a total five sleeping bags, and laid them on the ground.

"Wait, I thought you only packed two," Lorne said.

"I've given up on understanding this satchel," David responded as he nestled into his sleeping bag.

As they all closed their eyes, they knew not of all the dangers that awaited them. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing alongside the grass.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

The froakie opened one of his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't find sleep. Or maybe it was sleep that couldn't find him. Either way, he was awake and needed something to do. He sneaked over to the sleeping pikachu and searched through his bag before pulling out the crossbow. He continued looking through it until he found some tools and a backpack.

"Might as well begin modifications on this crossbow," Blake whispered.

He walked away from where everyone else was to avoid waking them up. He found a slightly open area, and began to work. And as he was working, he was thinking.

'I don't know why, but I've got a good feeling about this group. It just feels like the only thing awaiting us is fun and adventure. But at the same time, I'm worried. From what I've heard, none of these guys are normal. They've all been through some pretty messed up stuff, and that makes me nervous for how much they'll expect of me to tolerate. And yet, for no reason at all, I trust every one of them.'

Three hours later, Blake had finished his invention, and examined it.

"I just know David's going to love this new crossbow," Blake said to himself, "it's going to be awesome."

The froakie walked back to the group and slipped the heavily modified crossbow into the pikachu's satchel. Then, he got comfortable in his sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David woke up to someone shaking him violently by the shoulders. His eyes opened to a froakie staring at him. His face showed emotions of concern and panic.

"David! We've got to go now," Blake whispered.

"Why?" David asked quietly as he got up, "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later."

"Where are the others?"

"Again, I'll promise to explain everything later but we've got to get away from here," Blake responded, "Now."

"Okay," David said, "Lead on."

They ran quietly off through a wall of dense forestry, only to find something terrible. Surrounding them were ten Team Rocket grunts, all holding some sort of weapon. They didn't notice the duo however, and the two pokémon sneaked onto Route 30. They turned off the path into a field of tall grass.

"Okay," David began, "Explain what the heck happened."

"Well, we all woke up around the same time. And as we were about to eat breakfast, some sort of drone swooped in and snatched Lorne and Jacob. You tried to stop the thing, used thundershock on it, but the electricity just bounced off."

"Woah."

"That's not the worst part. The electricity that bounced off hit you, and caused some sort of an overcharge. You were acting dizzy for a bit before you passed out. Then, while I was trying to wake you up, something jumped out of the nearby bushes and grabbed Jordan! He disappeared to fast for me to follow him, and there were Team Rocket grunts approaching. And that's what you missed."

"So, we're seperated, again?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We go save the others of course!"

"Yeah, but how? We have no idea where that drone took Jacob and Lorne, and we don't even know WHAT took Jordan."

"Well... um... I guess you're right. But-"

"But what? We can't even navigate this region because I've never been here before. Do you?"

"No, but we can't just give up on them."

David sighed. He had overreacted for no reason. He was just panicking.

"You're right. They'd do the same if they were us. So, you got any ideas what to do?"

"I think we should get to the nearest Pokémon Mart. Those places are always stocked with newspapers, so we might be able to see something related with the others."

"Alright, that's a good plan. Where's the next Pokémon Mart?"

"I've no idea. But since almost all cities have one, we should just continue along this Route until we arrive at a mart."

"Alright. Then let's go." David said before strapping his satchel over his shoulder.

"Oh!" Blake said, "I almost forgot. Last night, I finished my modifications to your crossbow. It's in your purse."

"Satchel!"

"It's a purse."

"It is a satchel!'

"Just, check out the crossbow, and we'll settle this discussion later."

David searched through his bag before pulling out an odd, wooden device. This must be the modified crossbow, but it looked so differently. Blake could tell David was confused, so he grabbed it and explained how it worked.

"As you can see, I've made a lot of changes to your crossbow. First, I shrunk it down, so it's easier to carry. Also," he said while strapping it around his arm, "I've added an adjustable leather strap so you can put it around your wrist. The trigger system has also been changed to go along with this. Now, you only need to push down this little thing," he explained while doing so, "to release the bolt."

A small arrow was shot from the device, and it whizzed through the air at an amazing speed before going halfway through an oak tree.

"Woah," David reacted, "that's very powerful. But, I don't want to have to use that against another living being. They would die from such an impact."

"It's okay," Blake replied, "because I took that into consideration. So, I decided to also mess with all of your arrows. They've been shortened, to correspond with the size of the crossbow. And, their flint-head tips have been switched with a miniature rubber ball, so they'll only be capable of crippling your opponent."

"That's great," David said with relief, "I'm really grateful for all of this, by the way. I'm surprised you did all of this."

"Don't worry about it," Blake assured, "I really enjoyed it."

The froakie handed back the crossbow to the pikachu, who in turn strapped it around his wrist.

"And," Blake added, "I could probably build other items for the team once we get back together. That is, if we have the necessary resources."

"That's cool," David said, as he tested out the crossbow. The rubber-tipped needle soared into the same tree, but instead of going though, bounced off without leaving a mark.

"Okay, now let's get go find our friends," Blake said.

The two pokémon dashed along Route 30, unsure what would happen next. They knew only one thing for sure, they'd find and rescue Jordan, Lorne, and Jacob. It would be exciting, and adventurous, and action-packed, and amazing.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Hello everyone, again. For the 15th or so time. Wow, chapter 15, huh? For me, that's a pretty big milestone. It means the author has settled down the plot, setting, background, and all main characters. And I think I've done most of that successfully._

_So, um, yeah. What do I have to talk about... uh... I remember! This Friday will mark the one-month anniversary for this story, which is surprising for someone like me who, had thought this story would go to chapter 4 and stay locked up on my computer forever. But, we all know THAT didn't happen._

_I'm getting off track, sorry. To celebrate such a monumental event, everyone can expect a little short story that occurs in the exact same universe as this one. It'll be a fun little experiment, and will not (I repeat, WILL NOT) be long. It is just a celebration of getting this far. So yeah, that's cool and all._

_Did anyone see the Super Bowl? I did, while writing this entire story. It was boring, because I personally don't enjoy watching sports._

_Where is this going even? I'm trying to remember what I was going to say, but I can't. Wait, here's one. I am still open to anyone that will make the cover image. I've finally decided that whoever sends me said image will be put into the story. Just send me a PM with information on what you want your character, and I will put you in. If you don't want to be in the story, don't send me the character info._

_Along with that, the artist will be mentioned in the first possible chapter for credit. Unless said artist does not want to be credited, than I won't mention them._

_Other than that, thanks to everyone that has stuck around for during this story. I appreciate you guys, because you show me you care. But guess what else shows me you care._

_Reviews. I mean, not reviewing doesn't show you don't care. But reviewing shows you REALLY care. I dunno, just please review if you can. If you can't review anyways._

_Gerbils and stuff. I'm sorry for this sudden rush, but it's a school night and I'm still awake at like 11pm._

_PEACE!_


	16. Chapter 16: Jeubab Berry Jam

_Hello everybody! Guess what, it's chapter 16! I'm just really happy I've gotten this far and-_

_Hello DJ!_

_Oh, hi Mr Barley. What are you doing here?_

_I heard you were celebrating so I made some sandwiches._

_Thanks, I guess. I was just about to tell everyone about how the story has reached 400 views. Wow, these sandwiches are pretty good._

_Thank you sir._

_So, I finished chapter 16. You wanna narrate it now?_

_Why not..._

**Chapter 16: Jeubab Berry Jam**

Erik looked around the mart, hoping no one would come through. He was done with customers, but even more so with pokémon. Nothing normal ever happened where he worked, and all the strange things that occurred had to do with that one pikachu. He had no reason to worry about them anyways, because he relocated again to the Johto Region. Violet City was a very nice area, as the people were kind and jolly. But, the day was getting late and it was about time to close. He went to the door, where he saw a froakie waiting outside. He quickly locked the door, not wanting to deal with any of it. He decided to take leave through the back exit, and did so accordingly.

"That was close," Erik said to himself.

As he was walking home, he thought he noticed a blur of yellow dashing by in the bushes. Ignoring it, the shopkeeper entered his house and went to sleep.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Dangit," David said as he returned to Blake, "that didn't work."

"I can't understand why, but that guy looked at me like I was a ghost," Blake said.

"He looks familiar," David thought, "I think he worked at some of the Pokémon Marts back in the Kanto Region."

"Did you do anything at said Pokémon Marts?"

"Well, since we were outlaws," David explained, "we had to secretly buy the food. Jacob acted as a distraction outside of the mart once while I quickly bought food. But we never stole, I always paid for what we took."

"Maybe he's paranoid?"

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"So now how do we get food?"

"Um..." David thought as he looked around, "how about that?"

The pikachu was pointing at two large apples, dangling at the top branch of a giant tree. Blake looked up at it, mouth gaping open.

"How do we get it?"

"I can use this crossbow," David suggested.

"I guess that would help you in practicing your aim," Blake said.

The pikachu lifted his right arm, and loaded an arrow into the device. He held his arm steady with his left hand (Claw? Whatever), and prepared to fire it. Once he believed he had a clear aim, he shot off the arrow. It pierced through that air, and bounced into one of the apples. The food became loose, and fell out of the tree. David then loaded another dart, and did likewise for the other apple.

"Nice shot!" Blake exclaimed while catching one of the apples.

"Thanks," David replied, "I didn't know I was so accurate."

They began chomping away at the apples, admiring their surrounding area while doing so.

"Wow," Blake exclaimed, "this place is really beautiful."

"Really?" David asked.

"Well, when compared to where I lived," Blake explained, "which was Lumiose City, I think, I didn't see nature very often."

"Huh," David said, "What is Lumiose City like anyways?"

"Oh, Lumiose is the largest city in the entire Kalos Region. It really is big, but it lacked the true feelings of being outside. Lots of machinery," Blake recalled.

"That actually sounds pretty cool to me," David said, "but I'm still confused on one thing. You said you 'thought' you lived in Lumiose, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, what do you mean by that? How could you forget something as important as where you live?"

"I... don't know. I've never really thought about it, but my memory is pretty fuzzy on a lot of things after... something. I just can't remember."

"Odd, do you know how you got to Kanto then?"

"Uh," Blake thought, "no, not at all."

"So, you've lost your memory?"

"Kind of."

_Weird. He's just like Andrew and Jordan. But they only lost their memory because they were transformed into pokémon. Does that mean..._

"Blake?" David said.

"Yes?" Blake responded.

"This might be a weird question," David continued, "but do you have any memory of being... not you?"

"When would I ever not be me?" Blake asked, confused at such a peculiar question.

"Like," David said, "do you remember ever being... human?"

"Human?" Blake clarified, "Now how could I have been a human?"

"Just think about it," David reassured, "just for reference. Can you remember anything like that?"

"Let me see," Blake said as he attempted to recall anything that happened before he was in Kanto.

"Hey, what's that?" David interrupted, noticing a hole in the distance.

"Huh?"

"This hole, it's pretty big."

"You're right. We'd better leave it alone, looks like a long fall."

"Let's test that."

David picked up a nearby pebble and tossed it down the pit. They listened, counting the seconds of silence. Then, they heard the rock land on something, but they couldn't tell if it was a soft fall or a hard one.

"That was seven seconds of falling," Blake said.

"Ah," David said, disappointed, "I wanted to go spelunking."

"Spelunking?" a voice said behind them.

Blake turned to see Jordan happily standing behind him. David did not react as well. The voice made him jump, literally. And the only place he could land in was the pit, which he did.

"DAMNIT JORDAN!" he shouted as he fell down the hole.

Blake stared wide-eyed down the hole, baffled about what had just happened. He then turned to Jordan, with the same surprised face.

"Oops," the cyndaquil said.

"OOPS?!" Blake shouted, "Dude! I think you just killed David!"

"From what I know," Jordan defended himself, "he's already died. Or, he just got really close."

"What do we do now?" Blake asked.

"Save him?" Jordan responded.

"And how do we do that?" Blake continued.

"Uhhhhh," Jordan thought, "we can use the satchel of infinity which... David... has," his voice trailed off.

"Jordan," Blake said to the cyndaquil, "I think we've got to..."

"Jump down?" Jordan asked.

"Yep," Blake answered.

"Dangit, this is going to suck," Jordan complained.

"It's your fault."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

The pikachu looked around himself, but only a dirt wall was rushing past him. He started breathing quickly, he was freaking out. He tried to turn around, but he continued falling with his back facing the ground.

"Arceus," he thought aloud, "I am going to kill Jordan if I survive this."

Then, David remembered his abilities. He finally spun in the air, his tail lit up with a bright whiteness. He somersaulted rapidly, spinning at a high speed. He ran his tail into the ground, which slowed his fall. But it slingshotted him into a wall, but only at half the speed.

"I really need to learn how to control my iron tail," David said as he pulled himself out of the hole he had made.

David ears perked. He heard the sound of someone else, or someones else. Two voices, which he was able to determine almost immediately. It was Jordan and Blake, but they didn't know iron tail or any moves that could possibly slow their descent. They were very close now, but David couldn't see them. Actually, he didn't see them until they had finally landed on him.

"Damnit," David muttered in pain, "Jordan."

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed, "We found David!"

"Get off of me," David said.

"Um, I think we broke all his bones," Jordan said as they got off of him.

David attempted to stand up, but the pain brought him right back to the ground. He growled in agony.

"Guys, you actually did break my legs," he said, cringing.

"Oh crap," Jordan said, "this... this is not good. What do we do?"

"I have no idea, never dealt with an injury before," Blake answered.

"Just," David moaned, "just let me lay here for a bit. I should be able to heal."

"From two broken legs?"

"Just... just let me lay."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"See anything?"

"Nope, it's too dark."

"Well, we've got to find the others."

"Hey, are you still..."

"I don't think so, you?"

"Definitely not."

"Crap, we REALLY have to find the other three."

"Wait, here's where we were before the big ambush."

"Shhh, I can hear something."

"...It's the others!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Where's Lorne when you need him?" David moaned.

"I thought you hated when Lorne was around," Blake replied, "because he's always talking about pie."

"Exactly," David said, "me telling him to shut up would keep my mind off the pain."

"How long do you think it will take to heal?" Jordan questioned.

"Well, since humans talk almost three months to heal," David answered, "I'd say it'll only take a few hours."

"Ugh," they both moaned.

"Well I'm sorry that Jordan caused my fall in the first place."

"Again, your little girl reaction is your own fault, not mine."

"Whatever," David said, "how late is it?"

"Geez," Blake reacted as he looked up, "it looks like midnight."

"We'd better get some sleep," Jordan proposed, "especially for David."

Suddenly, they heard two voices call down from above.

"Hello?" a familiar one said.

"You guys down there?" another familiar one called out.

David looked at the other two.

"Is that... Jacob and Lorne?" he asked.

"I think so," Jordan replied.

Blake called back, "Depends on whose asking."

"It's us, Lorne and Jacob."

"Really? How'd you escape?" Jordan shouted.

"I think that's them, get the thing."

The three pokémon exchanged confused faces, not understanding why Jacob and Lorne ignored their questions. David looked up to the opening of the pit.

"Can you get us out of here?" he yelled.

"Here. We got something to get you guys out.

Jacob threw down a bundle of rope. It landed hard, but was useless as it wasn't connected to the top.

"How's that supposed to help?" Jordan shouted.

"Just touch it," Blake answered.

The trio all approached the rope (well, David actually crawled but you get the idea) and grabbed it. Suddenly, their visions were blurred for a few seconds before they saw themselves at the top of the pit, safe at last. David looked for Jacob and Lorne but saw them nowhere.

"Hey, guys, where's Jacob? And Lorne?" he asked.

"Maybe we should ask those two over there," Blake said, pointing at two teenagers.

They walked (David... limp, damnit!) towards the people to ask them, but then David saw something familiar about them.

"Oh my Arceus," he said in a state of shock.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"We know those two teens," he said, still completely surprised.

"Really, who are they?" Jordan joined in.

David looked up at the two humans.

"Lorne? Jacob?"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Yes! We finished Chapter 16! Now, I can begin work on the, surprise, for the one month anniversary, which actually might be a delayed release. I planned to have it done by tomorrow and (*yawn*) as you can see, I got caught up in this chapter._

_So, yeah._

_Before I continue the usual announcements, I want to ask YOU a favor. I want to request that if you really like this story, please leave me a review. Reviews are like double views. They give me a lot of motivation to work on this story, and they show me that real human beings are enjoying it as well._

_(*yawn*)_

_Um... oh yeah! The race for the cover image is still going on, and we have a total of zero entries. So, yeah, that's kinda NOT cool. I'll accept any image (as long as it is appropriate and somewhat relatable) and you can even plan out a chapter with the image or something. Iunno._

_I'm doing this again, for no reason other than no reason, and advertising my friend. His name is Coyote_Nation, and he runs a YouTube channel. He is actually what I based the 'Lorne' character in this story off of, so he's kinda famous. Kinda. You can check him out, I've got a link to him on my account page._

_Also, to Cheesehead, I'm sorry. For all of you that are unaware I based the 'Andrew' character off of Cheesehead, and I want to apologize to him. I have indeed forgotten your character, and I don't necessarily intend to bring him back. Mostly because I think a group of five is perfect, but also because your character was talked about the least and, therefore, easiest to pick off._

_That's... (*yawn*)... all I've got for now. God Barley, what was in those freaking sandwiches?_

_I may have accidentally "slipped" some jeubab berry jam into them. Or on purpose._

_JEUBAB?! But, those don't even... exist in the... real... world._

_Good night sir. You'll wake up a new man, to say the least._

_Damn... it... Barley... (*snore*)_

_Oh, is this still rolling? What does he usually say... oh yes!_

_Good peace to the world._

_Wait, that's wrong. Whatever, you all can jus-_


	17. Chapter 17: Lookalikes

**Chapter 17: Lookalikes**

"Jacob? Lorne?" David asked.

The two humans looked down at the limping pikachu, confused with why the pokémon was interacting with them. David saw their faces, realizing they were not Jacob and Lorne, but just two normal citizens of Violet City. Then, he heard someone calling from a distance.

"Over here," the familiar voice yelled.

The three looked over to see a squirtle and a snivy waving to them from behind the pokémon center. David's face lit up as he limped to his friends and hugged them. Jordan and Blake followed, though they did not join in on the hug.

"Woah," Jacob said, "were we gone for that long?"

David stopped hugging the two pokémon before he replied.

"Holy crap guys, you scared me half to death there. I thought Team Rocket had turned you back to human."

"What?" Lorne said, "No way those boneheads are smart enough to do that."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, "though they were kinda close to doing something."

"What do you mean, close?" Jordan asked.

"Sorry to answer a question with a question," Lorne said, "but what in Arceus' name happened to David?"

"Jordan happened," David replied, "but that shouldn't matter. Ignore me, just explain how you escaped."

"Okay," Jacob said, "so you all saw us get nabbed by that drone, right? Well, that thing brought us all the way to Goldenrod City, where it finally knocked us out in the sky. We woke up strapped to some tables, the kind you'd perform an operation on. I tried to break free, but the straps were electromagnetic and near impossible to pull off. Then a robot arm, holding a syringe, came close to injecting me. That's when the luckiest thing ever happened, the power went out."

"Yeah," Lorne continued, "we were able to escape in all the panic. I was able to hear a little about someone infiltrating the base. I don't know who, but I'm glad that they did."

"I heard that too, something about a pikachu?" Jacob said.

"A pikachu," David said, "well, if I ever meet him, I'll make sure to thank him."

"Then why don't you?"

"Wha-" David began as he spun to the source of the unknown voice to see a pikachu diving at him. David was able to roll out of the way, but held his leg in pain as he got up.

"Hey! What's your problem?" David shouted at the pikachu, but there was no response. The pokémon jumped into the air, and spun as his tail lit up. David, knowing what he was doing, dodged again. But this time, he was in too much pain to stand back up.

He saw the pikachu lighting up his tail again as he charged. David closed his eyes and braced, but felt no pain though he heard the noise of the iron tail making contact. He opened his eyes to see that Jacob had countered the pikachu's iron tail with a leaf blade, and the others were beginning to gang up on him.

Jordan attacked first using smokescreen, and their opponent was surrounded with smoke. Then, Blake shot a water pulse into the smoke while Jacob used razor leaf and Lorne used water gun. The total power was outstanding, and would knock out any pokémon. Any pokémon except this one. As the smoke settled, the pikachu was nowhere in sight. Then, he reappeared behind Jacob, knocking him out with a swift iron tail to the back of the head.

"There he is!" Jordan alerted to the others.

Blake attacked, using water pulse again. But the pikachu rolled out of the way and towards Jordan. Jordan tried to hit him with ember, but missed as the pikachu jumped over his head and used thunderbolt. Jordan fell to the ground, unconscious, as David could only watch as he struggled to get on his feet.

The pikachu turned his hide, looking at both Lorne and Blake. He smiled, and began charging up electricity. The two water types could do nothing as the powerful discharge hit them, knocking them out instantaneously. David had finally regained his footing, but had to force his tail into the ground to maintain balance. The pikachu approached him with the knowledge that this last one would prove no challenge. But David was the last pokémon you could expect to go down without a fight, no matter the circumstance. David shot a bolt of electricity at his opponent, but it was swiftly dodged. The pikachu became aggravated at the attempt, and dashed at David.

_Perfect. I've got you right where I want you._

Just as the pikachu was about to make contact, David used his tail to fling himself into the air. His tail lit up in the middle of the air, but he didn't begin spinning. He took aim, and shot a bolt at the pikachu's foot, causing the pokémon to hold it in pain. David then began spinning, and came down on his opponent with a massive force. But, his tail only struck the ground, as the pikachu had barely dodged out of the way. David stuck his tail into the ground again, but balanced on it this time so none of his were touching the earth. He continued shooting arrows at the pikachu, who was able to dodge them. After ten shots, David was out of arrows, but his opponent was out of breath.

David took notice to this and charged at the pikachu, even though his leg was burning with pain. His tail lit up as he grabbed a strap of his satchel, and he swung his tail forcefully at the pokémon. He followed this by slapping him in the face with his satchel, which made the pikachu drop to his stomach. David saw that he was down, but not out. He finished off his opponent with a fierce thundershock.

The pikachu was finally unconscious. David hurried over to tie him up before checking his friends. While finishing his knots, David saw Jacob trying to stand up. He fell onto his backside, holding his head in pain. David ran over to help him.

"Woah," Jacob said, "that was one powerful pokémon. What happened?"

David opened his mouth to explain, but heard moaning coming from his other friends before he could speak. He dashed from one pokémon to the other, using an aid kit (conveniently provided by his satchel) to mend their wounds.

David finally sat down, exhausted from the fight and from healing his friends. He let his head droop forward as he fell asleep.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

He woke up about two hours later to see that everyone was up an feeling better. The time was about noon, so they would have a lot of time for questioning the pikachu. David began.

"Okay, so here's a pretty good question, why did you began fighting me and my friends for absolutely no reason?"

"Your friends?" the pikachu responded, "Those aren't your friends, they're my comrades."

"Comrades?"

"Yeah, I was able to see that you had captured all of my comrades with the help of your diabolical froakie."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Blake said, "No one here even knows you."

"That's not true, those three have been my friends for as long as I can remember."

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble," Lorne interrupted, "but we don't know you either."

"Wait, you guys don't recognize me? It's Daniel, remember?" the pikachu said desperately.

"Sorry, Daniel," Jacob responded, "but we've never even heard of you before. But, we could get to know you."

"Yeah, why not? My name's Lorne," the squirtle said, "and these guys are Jacob, David, Jordan, and Blake."

"What? Lorne?" Daniel said confused, "Jacob? Jordan? You really aren't my friends."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" David asked.

"My friends' names are Lance, James, and Jason," Daniel answered.

"Those names," David said, "sound really similar to their names."

"Do you suspect it's not a coincidence?" Jordan asked.

"Wait a minute," David thought out loud, "you're not just any pikachu. You're me!"

Everyone was surprised at such a statement, but began to make sense of it when they though it over.

"Then that must mean," Lorne said, "Lance is me!"

"And James is me," Jacob added.

"And Jason is me," Jordan finished, "But how could something like this happen?"

"Well, you see," Daniel explained, "my friend, Jason, disappeared about a week ago. He just vanished into nowhere, so we began looking for him. We being me, James, and Lance. That's when we came across a mysterious temple, with a glowing white triangle within it. It transported us to this world, but we were all individually placed in different locations across different regions. I've been searching everywhere for them, hoping that we could regroup to take down Team Rocket, and I thought I'd finally found them. But I guess I was wrong to think so. By the way, really sorry about battling you all."

"That's okay," Blake assured, "I'm more worried about your friends. How are you going to find them?"

"That's the huge issue," Daniel replied, "my plan is just to search every last nook and cranny until I find them."

"Well, what if we helped you?" David offered, "It would make the search a lot shorter and you'd have a better chance of finding them if we came along."

"Yeah!" Lorne agreed, "I'm totally cool with helping you find your friends. It sounds like an adventure!"

"I though we were already on an adventure," Blake said.

"Well, this adventure sounds more action-packed," Lorne responded.

"I'm in," Jacob said, "if it's to hep take down Team Rocket."

"Me too," Jordan joined in, "because I've got nothing better to do."

"Perfect!" Daniel said, "I'm so grateful for your guys' help. Let's go!"

"Alright," Jacob said, "where to first?"

"First, we are rescuing Lance," Daniel responded, "I've heard he was wandering around the Johto Region when he was arrested for jay-walking. Apparently, if humans can't do it, neither can pokémon."

As they began their way to the west exit of Violet City, David stopped Jordan behind everyone else.

"I never got to ask," David said, "what happened to you?"

"Oh yeah," Jordan responded, "I never got a chance to explain. I got kidnapped by a rattata and was taken to their den, where I was surrounded by hundreds of them."

"Wow," David said, "how did you escape?"

"You know, rattata are really, REALLY weak pokémon," Jordan answered.

"Geez, why do they exist then?" David asked.

"I like Jacob's punching bag theory," Jordan replied.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Hello everybody, it's djtjedi! But, things have come up in the past few days. Mostly concerning... jeubab berries. But, no reason to fret, my recent transformation will not stop me from updating this story!_

_So, Mr. Barley still has his job. This might be surprising, since he turned me into a DAMN PIKACHU THAT LITTLE (censored)! __But... we need a narrator and no one else is available. So, I'm stuck with him._

_I'm sorry that this was a pretty short chapter, but I will be delivering longer chapters after this one for a multitude of reasons._

_None of which I can reveal because it would be spoilers._

_Anyways, I would announce that I have finally returned to typing on my computer. For those of you unaware, the last three chapters have been done on an iPad which is, by the way, aggravatingly frustrating and dumb and annoying._

_But we are done with that._

_The race for the cover image is still full throttle, still no entries though. I'm going to be doing the cover image personally soon, like in the next chapter or so, and will not (I repeat WILL NOT) accept entries after that. So that's that._

_I don't need to give credit to anyone for Daniel because he is based off of a character that is based off of me. So yeah._

_Please review if you enjoy my collaborative typing skills (my story) because reviews give me support and, sometimes, ideas when I'm running low. But I am pretty good on ideas for now, as I have wrote down two page fulls of ideas._

_I'll still accept PM's if you want to be in this story. And if you don't get in this story, you'll probably be in the next one._

_OH!_

_I am planning a new story in the future with a new protagonist so I have a 'juicy' offer. If you want to be the main protagonist, the main good guy, send me a PM saying so, along with the name and personality of the character. I know, it's a very rare opportunity for you to get famous, so to speak, on FanFiction with little to no effort._

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go discharge some electricity before I accidentally fry my motherboard._

_PEACE!_


	18. Chapter 18: Burned Bell Tower

**Chapter 18: Burned Bell Tower**

The group ran down Route 36, Daniel anxious to recruit his team. They didn't come across very many challenges, but there was one thing that came up eventually. And it was one of the most ridiculous roadblocks in history.

"What seems to be the problem?" David asked from the back, noticing that the rest of the group had stopped.

"There something in the way," Lorne answered.

"Well, what is it?" David said.

"It's," Jacob said, "a bonsai tree."

David made his way to the front of the group to see the giant "obstacle" that no one seemed to be able to pass, and saw that it was indeed a miniature tree.

"Are you guys serious?" David said, "It's just a little sapling. We can just walk over it," he said while doing so.

However, everyone just stared continually at him like he had just killed a dozen innocent kittens. David looked back at them awkwardly, confused with their reaction.

"What's wrong?" David asked, "It isn't like I'm going to wait to save Lance."

"Well, you see," Jordan started, "you're kind of breaking the game engine when you do that."

"And the rest of you are afraid to do the same?" David asked.

They all nodded in response.

"You know what," David said, "I'm going on to Ecrutreak City, where I will break Lance out of jail all by myself and we'll both return in a day. Is that better?"

The four pokémon talked between themselves, and turned to David in silence after a few minutes.

"So, you've decided to come with me and break the engine too?"

They shook their heads.

"You're all going to just sit here?"

They nodded.

"While I go all by myself because you're too scared?"

They stared in silence once more.

"Wow, you guys are... just wow," David said in disbelief as he walked off.

The pikachu disappeared down Route 37 on his way to Ecruteak, as the four began talking again.

"Do you think we should have gone with him?" Jacob asked.

"No way," Jordan responded, "I'm not risking breaking the universe."

"Yeah," Lorne added, "Anyways, David should be fine on his own."

"I'm more worried on what to do while we wait," Daniel commented.

"Anyone up for some poker?" Jacob offered.

"Do you have cards and poker chips?" Lorne asked.

"Yep," Jacob responded, "I nabbed David's satchel."

"Awesome!" Blake said.

"I'll start dealing," Jacob said.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_I can't believe how scared they were about "breaking the engine". I mean, come on, this is the real world._

_"This is your real world, and it's based off of a video game world."_

"Oh hey, it's you again!"

_"Yeah, I noticed that you would be alone for the rest of this chapter. So I decided I'd help you out."_

"Thanks, but isn't that going to be a bit, I don't know, weird?"

_"Oh, if you want to go alone, that's your choice."_

"Wait, no! That's not what I meant at all," David said.

_"Okay. So... how you been?"_

"What?"

_"I mean, we might as well catch up with each other while we have a chance. We haven't talked for, what, five chapters?"_

"I guess you're right. But don't you know what I've been up to. Since you're the author and all?"

_"Just wanted to have a conversation, that's all. Mr Barley can't even understand me anymore."_

"Why? Did he forget English or something?"

_"No. It's more like I forgot how to speak English. I can write it, but speaking is the hard part."_

"Am I missing something? What the heck happened to you?"

_"Uh... heh. So two chapter ago, Mr Barley gave me a sandwich."_

"That's nice."

_"It would have been nice. Except the sandwich had jeubab berry jam."_

"Oh my gosh. And you turned into a pokémon?"

_"Yep. I am now a pikachu with no way to turn back. It isn't too bad, except it's really hard to type with these small as heck fingers."_

"Don't get me started. And the tail right?"

_"And the fact that, every hour, I have to discharge some electricity so I don't accidentally shock my computer and fry my motherboard."_

"That really sucks. But at least you don't have the responsibility of taking down an entire crime ring."

_"True, that's very true."_

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"I raise you by 100," Blake said.

"I call you and raise 200," Lorne said.

"Fold," Jordan said.

"Me too," Daniel said.

"I call you both," Jacob said.

"Call," Blake said.

"You guys wonder how David's doing?" Jordan asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lorne said.

"Well, he left about twelve hours ago to save someone who'd been arrested for jaywalking," Jordan responded.

"You're point?" Jacob asked.

"My point," Jordan answered, "is that it shouldn't take that long."

Suddenly, their game was interrupted by a large explosion going off in the distance. They all stood up to see smoke billowing from Eucruteak, and heard the sound of sirens and shouting. But, there was a shout in particular that could be heard over all others.

"COME ON MAN, LET'S GO!"

The four looked at each other in shock.

"Was that...?" Jacob began.

"I think it was," Jordan answered.

"MOVE YOUR (censored) LANCE!"

"I bet that he has something to do with that explosion as well," Lorne said.

"I'M MOVING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

"IT'S NOT FAST ENOUGH IN THAT CASE!"

"Get ready everyone, I think we may have to run very soon," Blake said.

"And I was about to win too," Lorne complained.

"I can see David now," Jordan said as he pointed out the pikachu in the distance.

"GUYS! GUYS!" David shouted ahead to the group, "RUN! NOW!"

The pikachu jumped the bonsai tree, followed closely by a squirtle.

"I got Lance, but we've got to go right now!" he said, almost out of breath, "The entire town will only be surprised by the fire for so long before they come after me."

"Wait, fire?!" Lorne said, surprised.

"I accidentally blew up the Bell Tower, which consequently burned almost half of the building down," David said in a hurry.

"What the (censored)?! You blew up the freaking Bell Tower?!" Jacob said.

"No time to explain," David said, "we've got to get out of here before everyone sees the rest of you and you all get wanted for blowing up a monument."

"I swear to Arceus David," Jacob said as they ran, "if you make us outlaws again I will beat the crap out of you."

"Then you've got a lot of punching to do because I am officially a criminal," David said.

The group of five, plus one, ran back through Violet City eastward onto Route 31 as what seemed like the entire police force chased them from afar. David's eyes darted around to see helicopter lights shining on them all. Suddenly, Jordan fell. David and the others ran over to him, trying to help him up. But he was out, cold.

"Oh no," Blake said, "he's been tranqed."

"Then someone needs to carry him," David stated.

"I've got him," Jacob said as he wrapped his vines around the cyndaquil and carried him on his back.

The group continued dashing, the police getting closer with every step. David could hear the barking of arcanine's, dog pokémon who were trained for catching criminals. The pikachu felt a small prick on his tail, and fell under a spell of dizziness. But he kept running, and turned to pull the tranquilizer dart out of his tail. The pikachu dropped to all fours, hoping he could catch up with everyone else. The group had disappeared from his sight, but he could see the helicopter above shining down its light on whom he expected to be everyone else. He finally arrived to where everyone else was, but found something that was worse than anything else. They were all unconscious, everyone had been hit with a dart. David panicked, hoping for a miracle to happen. Hoping that his instincts would take over and handle the situation. But his hope was shattered with the piercing of a dart into his fur. But David refused to go down easy, especially if it was to save his friends. He pulled out the dart and loaded it into his crossbow. He aimed at the helicopter, and shot the tranquilizer dart at the one who'd knocked out everyone else. But then, he saw, over the horizon, a wall of police dogs and officers.

"Crap," David thought aloud, "what am I supposed to do now?"

The wall continued its approach towards the pikachu, when David finally realized what was about to happen.

_There are two ways we go out. Either fighting or in a cell. I've nothing to lose if I try to fight off all of these guys, but I'm feeling a bit tired from getting tranqed. But that doesn't matter now. We're going to get sentenced for a couple of years, which is time we cannot waste._

An arcanines who had been leading the pack of policemen began a full assault on David. But this pikachu was one to be reckoned with. He rolled out of the way as a combined flamethrower narrowly passed him. The officers pulled out guns, and David knew they would not hesitate in shooting him. So he just had to move faster. Using quick attack, the pikachu darted around the arcanines' attacks, dodging each on of them. He lit up his tail and slammed it on the head of one of the dogs. He bounced off and did the same for three others. By now, the tranquilizer's drowsiness was beginning to take over David's body. But he had to stay awake. So, as an arcanine used ember, David braced and took the attack head on. It was painful, and it burnt like hell, but it woke him up. David charged up his electricity, and shot a powerful thundershock. The lightning chained through all of the arcanine, and a dozen of the officers, paralyzing them all. That's when one of them fired their weapon. The bullet whizzed through the air, its presence unknown to our hero. It pierced through his ear, but the force of the shot caused him to fall onto his back. The pain of blood rushing out of his ear was unbearable, but he heard voices.

"He's down! He's down! Someone get me a rag before he bleeds out!"

"Check his pulse, is he still breathing?"

"Someone call Nurse Joy damnit!"

Suddenly, David's vision was flooded with a bright whiteness.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David felt himself, felt his body again. But this wasn't necessarily a good thing. The pikachu held his head in pain, he'd been out for a while. He tried opening his eyes, but his sight was blurred. He could make out what he thought was a bed, a sink, and maybe some iron bars.

"Ah crap," David said to himself.

He tried to regain his footing, but the dizziness was too much and he fell back down. And his head was still pounding, pain pulsing with every beat.

"David?" someone called.

David heard the voice come from beyond his cell. It crawled slowly towards the bars, and attempted to make out who it was.

"David, are you okay?" he called again.

"No," David replied, "I am not okay. Is that you Lorne?"

"Yeah," Lorne said, "anyways, we've all been locked up. But that's not the worse thing, we're all getting put on death row. Do you hear me?! Death (censored) row!"

"Holy crap. But, why? You're all innocent," David said.

"Well, we all haven't been sentenced," Lorne explained, "but you and I have. Everyone else is going through their trial right now."

"Oh Arceus, this sucks," David moaned.

"You're telling me," Lorne said, "I might die for something I didn't do."

"Sorry about that," David apologized as he held his head, "Geez, my head is killing me."

"Maybe that's because of your ear," Lorne said.

"Why? What's wrong with my..." David asked as he pulled down his left ear.

And what he saw was terrifying. His ear had a small half-circle in it, caused by the bullet.

"My, my ear..." David said in shock, "my ear, it... it has a- has a hole in it."

"Whoa," Lorne commented, "that doesn't look like it'll heal."

"I got shot in my damn ear, Lorne!" David shouted, "Of course it won't heal, it's a bullet wound! A freaking bullet wound!"

"Okay, okay," Lorne said, "just calm down. It's just a small hole. You didn't even notice it at first."

"Lorne," David said, "Lorne, you know what the best thing for you to do right now would be? TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Fine then, I think I will," the squirtle replied as he sat on his bed.

"Whatever, my ear isn't the real problem. What we need to focus on is how we're going to escape," David said.

_So, let's look around for weaknesses or anything that would assist with escaping._

The pikachu began closely examining his cell when he noticed a fairly noticeable (see what I did there?) crack in the wall opposite of the bars. It showed years of age and was just begging for someone to knock it down.

_Perfect, we've got a way out. Now how do I get the others into my cell?_

"Hey David, I just had a great idea," Lorne said, "what if Jordan used smokescreen and then you used thundershock on the smoke? I feel like that would cause an explosion that could help us get out of here."

"Lorne, that is actually a really good idea," David responded.

"Really?"

"As a matter of fact, it's perfect. I think I have a plan to get us out."

"That was quick. Could you explain it?"

"So what we're going to do is first, around midnight, Jordan's going to use smokescreen until this entire cell block is filled with smoke. Then, I'll shock the smoke, causing a huge explosion. Then, we escape."

"Wait, that's it?"

"What's wrong with my plan?"

"Your plan is to level this building than go from there."

"I think it's a great plan."

"Well, you're lucky cause it's our only plan."

"Awesome. I'm gonna get some sleep, you tell the others about the plan once the get back."

"What? Why can't I sleep?"

"Because you don't have a hole in you ear."

David jumped up onto his bed and laid his head onto the pillow. He thought about how his adventure was amazing. But he had a feeling that it would be over soon. He sensed that, soon, it would be the day he finally kills Richard White. But that day was still far away, though it was also close in time. David closed his eyes, ignoring these thoughts.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Boom! Chapter 18, done! Just like that, I have sucessfully pumped out another chapter. But don't expect this to be an often thing. I am literally posting this at midnight, so your hopes for me doing this every day shouldn't be too high._

_But that doesn't also mean I'll never do it again._

_The race for the cover image is still going on. If you want to make a major contribution to the story, just send me a picture to post as the cover for this fanfic and I will do just that._

_I actually have a new announcement. My friend wants to get this whole story animated, but we are low on one key component, an animator. So, if you are feeling super generous and have some skills in animating, we'd be extremely grateful if you did so. We are all willing to do voice acting. So, yeah, look forward to an animation of this story in the distant future._

_Reviews! They're fast, fun, easy, and give me more support than you'd expect. I just love it when I get a review that says something as little as, "I like this story" or even, "This story sucks, you should burn in hell you gay Jew." However, I would prefer if you did NOT do that second one. Cause it is very mean and also somewhat racist._

_I am bad at ending on good notes, so thanks for reading!_

_PEACE!_


	19. Chapter 19: And Throw Away the Key

_Before we even start, I have two very important announcements to make. One, I had to take a rabies shot because I'm considered a wild animal. And second, we've hit ANOTHER milestone. However, this one is much larger._

_Five Hundred Views._

_I'll freak out later, at the bottom of the chapter. Just enjoy the story for now._

**Chapter 19: And Throw Away the Key  
><span>**

"David? David? Get up already," a voice spoke, arousing the sleeping pikachu.

Upon opening his eyes, David saw Daniel attempting to wake him up. He sat up from his sleep, rubbing his eyelids.

"Whoa, your ear is.. messed up," Daniel said to the drowsy pikachu.

"Yeah, I noticed that as well," David responded as he climbed down from the bed.

David looked around the cell. Somehow, the pokémon hadn't seen that it was a double room, and his cell buddy just so happened to be... himself. He took a few seconds to examine the cell more clearly. There was a barred opening at the top of the wall, acting as a window. It let it in the silvery shine from the moon, which reflected off a mirror opposite of the bed.

"Okay David, I've got a plan to get out of here, but it will take a week to get it together. That's when I'll tell you about it."

David examined the cell again, and saw that the crack in the wall had disappeared. He rushed to where it had been, knocking on the newly cemented surface. He hung his head as he leaned on the wall, his ears drooped in despair. Daniel walked up to the pikachu, confused on the sudden drop in hope.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There used to be a worn down area on this wall, and it would have been easy to break through. But now, we've got nothing."

"It seems like we'll have to take our time in planning our escape," Daniel thought, "which means..."

"We are going to have to get through prison life," David said, realizing his own fear of this reality.

Daniel sighed, "Man, this is going to suck."

"I know."

"I mean, prison is terrible."

"I know."

"The food."

"Yep."

"The lack of privacy."

"As if there's any."

"The people."

David's mind woke up to these words. He thought over what Daniel could have meant, but needed clarification.

"When you say people," he said, "you mean other prisoners, right?"

Daniel looked at David, dumbfounded at such a question, "Of course I mean that. What did you think it was?"

"And just to clarify," David continued, "these other prisoners are pokémon, correct?"

Daniel remained his look of amazement at such ridiculous questions, "Of course not. We are the only pokémon prisoners here."

David's eyes became wide in shock, "What?! We are the only pokémon in this prison?!"

"I'm sorry for not telling you at first," Daniel said, "I just thought you would know it already. They don't have any pokémon prisons, so we were thrown into a normal one."

David held his ears, depressed from hearing this, "This is not good. This can not bear well for any of us in the future."

"It's okay," Daniel reassured, "none of those human prisoners have abilities like us."

"I guess you're right," David said tiredly, "okay, let's go to bed then."

He turned and realized something he was surprised about not noticing before. There was only one, extremely small mattress.

"Uhhh," David said awkwardly.

"What's wrong? We can just sleep next to each other," Daniel responded.

"Won't that be... weird?" David asked.

"Of course not," Daniel said, "that's normal for pikachu, did you forget or something? Gosh, it's as if you aren't actually a pokémon."

"Oh, uh, you see," David stuttered, "I'm not really a pikachu."

"What? Your tail and red cheeks say otherwise."

"I'll explain later, but you should just know I'm fairly new to being a pikachu. I was a human only two weeks ago."

"So you're saying you don't know how to sleep with another pikachu properly?"

David nodded, his cheeks blushing a bright red in embarrassment.

"It's fine, you just lay down and I'll guide you through it," Daniel said.

David listened, and laid his back down on the mattress.

"First, you're gonna want to be laying on you stomach."

David spun around so that his head was resting on his forearms.

"Then, you curl your tail up, kind of like a blanket."

David wiggled his tail a bit, which was odd for him since he didn't often move his tail deliberately. Outside of using his iron tail, of course.

"And then, I just lay right next to you."

The pikachu's lookalike laid down directly behind David, and nestled against him. David was tensed at first, uncomfortable with sleeping so close next to another being. But after a while, something that had been hiding in his brain came back. His instincts. They were trying to communicate with David, as if having their own voice. They said for him to calm down, reassuring once more that this was a natural thing for his species. He decided to listen to them, and loosened his body. After doing so, he began sensing a feeling of warmth, which he guessed had something to do with the reason why pikachu always slept together. Soon, he was overcome with it, and he quickly fell asleep.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David felt a slight breeze on his face. His eyes were closed, but that wasn't for much longer once he heard the sound of glass shattering. He fell, and his head was slammed onto the floor. His brain began ringing with pain, and his sight became fuzzy. He looked around, making out whatever he possibly could. Fighting was going on behind him, but he couldn't figure out who. His sight began sharpening, but he still couldn't see clearly. There was something in front of him. A yellow lump of sorts on the ground. He stood up just as his sight came back fully, but only to see the worst person in the world.

Richard White was holding a smoking gun, aimed at David, standing at the other end of the room. David felt a rage, but it was fueled by more than what Richard had done to him. It came from an event that had just happened, one that he knew nothing of. But the anger from it engulfed him. He shouted at him,

"RICHARD!"

David quickly aimed his crossbow at the evil leader, and shot off a deadly bolt. But, Richard was able to shoot off a bullet. And just before either airborne entities made contact, there was a sudden flash of elongated whiteness.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

There was an awaking sound of clanking, the guard was running his baton across the bars of the cell to wake up its occupants.

"Up and at 'em scumbags," he commanded, "you got a big day ahead of you."

David opened his eyes to see the uniform-dressed employee of the prison towering far above his height. And that wasn't due to how tall he was as a pikachu, because the man was a giant when compared to anyone.

"You don't won't to be late for the morning role call," the guard said, "unless you enjoy yourselves some solitary confinement."

As the guard turned away to wake up the other prisoners, David and Daniel rose from their mattress.

"Good morning David," Daniel said to David as they both stretched their arms above their heads, "So how was your first night sleeping like a pikachu?"

"What?" David responded with one eye closed, "Oh yeah, I guess it wasn't to bad."

"See? I told you," Daniel said as he walked to the cell door, "Let's get to the role call, I think the others are already there."

As they followed the guard towards the meeting place, David leaned over to Daniel.

"Mind your surroundings," he whispered, "because we have to get out of here soon."

"I know," Daniel replied quietly, "I don't want to get r***ed." (I needed to censor it, but also make sure everyone knew what I was trying to say)

"Not just that Daniel, we have two more of your buddies to save," David corrected, "and then we have to take down Richard White."

"Wow," Daniel said, "you have a lot on your agenda."

"That's not all," David replied, "then I'm going with my friends to Unova so I can finally become the Champion. I can't do that here or in Kanto because I'm wanted in both."

"That's sounds like fun, good luck with getting there," Daniel said with a smile as they finally arrived to role call. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Everyone, listen up. We've got some new inmates here with us today, but that doesn't mean you should expect some leeway because they haven't been in prison before. Alright, step forward," he stopped to check his papers, and confusion crossed his face. He turned to one of the other guards, and whispered something. The other man just shrugged, so he continued. "Step forward, pikachu and pikachu."

David and Daniel immediately came to the front of the group, both of them nervous. But not because they were new, but because they had no clue of where the others were.

"Where is everyone else," David whispered to Daniel as the guard continued the role call.

"I don't know," Daniel replied, "I was in front of everyone when we came back to our cells, so I'm not actually sure if they even came into the prison."

"Are you saying that we have to break out all on our own?!" David said in a loud whisper.

"Hey!" a guard yelled at them, "Whatever you two are talking about, I don't care what, just shut up."

_Oh yeah, humans can't understand me._

Even though they both knew their languages weren't being understand, the two pikachu fell silent. The guard continued his business until a bell off in the distance rang to alert everyone of a time shift. It was now breakfast time, and everyone walked off to the mess hall. The pikachu followed from a distance, David looking for anything to help them escape.

"Man," David said, "this place is locked down tight."

"Remember David?" Daniel said, "I've got a plan. We just need to survive a few days here."

"And I'll remind you as well," David replied, "that we don't have that kind of time. We need to get out and find the others."

"Just stay calm, let's get to breakfast."

The two pikachu had fallen behind everyone else, and took fifteen extra minutes to find the mess hall. It took both of them to push the heavy doors open, and they saw all the inmates already eating. David, who was slightly irritated at Daniel's calm nature, stomped over to the buffet to get his food. He grabbed a tray, and went down where he received a banana and some slices of bread. He turned to the inmate-filled tables, searching for an empty one. Daniel followed behind him, knowing that David was extremely unhappy with their current situation.

"Ah for Arcues sake," David said with frustration, "there isn't a single empty table."

"Why don't we just sit over there?" Daniel said as he pointed at a long table almost completely seated with prisoners, with the exception of two conveniently situated spots.

David stared in disbelief of the suggestion as Daniel sat down. David did the same, reluctantly, and began eating his 'breakfast'. He looked at the prisoner sitting next to him, who just so happened to be a hot-tempered muscle man. He noticed the pikachu looking at him, and began to annoy him.

"What are you looking at, rat?" he taunted.

David ignored him at first, facing the complete opposite direction to talk with Blake. But this one man wouldn't take that kind of disrespect, and David soon found himself being held up by his collar of fur.

"Hey," he said to David intimidatingly, "you better learn your place in this joint, or will we have to beat a lesson into you?"

"Bite me," David replied with a death stare.

"Are you insulting me or something?"

David nodded, a grin forming on his face.

"How about you back up your talk with some walk?"

David's eyes narrowed. He was in a terribly bad mood, and all he wanted to do right now was kick the crap out of someone. He nodded his head again.

"Alright then," the man said as he dropped the pokémon, "but you'd better not use any of your moves."

"I don't need moves to kick your (censored)," David said in agreement.

The giant prisoner attacked, lunging at David with his right fist. He rolled out of the way, and jumped into the air as he quickly slugged the man in the back of his head. He spun, hitting David with the back of his hand, and the pikachu flew across the mess hall. He quickly got off of the ground, and charged the prisoner. Instead of punching immediately, he slid under the inmates legs and kicked him in his... parts. The man leaned over in pain, and David jumped over from behind him, landing on his head and slamming it into the marble floor. The prisoner recovered slowly, and picked up a nearby chair. He swung it at the pokémon in a flurry of rage, relentlessly swinging it back and forth repeatedly. David jumped over his attacks, and landed on a table. The man continued trying to hit him with the chair, but the pikachu dodged by jumping from table to table until he came to a wall. He leaped as high as he could, and bounced off of the wall. He grasped both of his fists with each other, and slammed it into the muscular man. He collapsed unto the floor, knocked out.

Suddenly, guards came through the doors to see the pikachu looming over the unconscious prisoner. They grabbed David, and pulled him out of the mess hall by his tail.

"Not the tail, NOT THE TAIL!" David shouted as he was picked up. "THAT HURTS GOSH DAMN IT!"

A few moments later, a small door leading into a smaller room was opened, and David was thrown inside. He hit the wall at the back, but was too busy attending to his tail to mind it.

"Let's see how a few days in here changes your attitude," the guard said as he slammed shut the metal door and latched it tight.

David looked around the small room to find it even tinier than his cell. And it was just a room, no bed or sink or anything. And even worst, Daniel wasn't with him anymore. David was finally meeting one of his deepest fears, being completely alone. He threw up his arms, shouting.

"Nice plan Daniel!" he yelled sarcastically.

"Thanks," a response came from outside of the cell.

"What?" David thought out loud as he jumped to and hung on the bars at the top of the door, "Is that you Daniel?"

He looked through the iron bars to see the pikachu standing there with a gleeful smile on his face.

"How did you?"

"These guards are not very tough," Daniel answered cheerfully as he revealed a string of keys in his hand. He unlocked the door, and pulled it open for David. He ran out and hugged the pikachu.

"Holy crap man," David said joyfully with tears almost coming out of his eyes, "I thought I was going to be in there forever."

"Calm down David," Daniel said as he pushed away the grateful pokémon, "you'll have plenty of time to hug me once we get out of here."

"But, how? Not only do we need to escape, but I have to get my stuff back first."

"Simple, we take the vents," Daniel gestured at an open duct that he had 'conveniently' found.

The two yellow furred pokémon crawled into the metal shaft, and Daniel placed the cover back on from inside.

"Do you know where they put all my stuff?" David asked.

"Like the back of my hand," Daniel responded as he led the way.

As they made there way through the vents, a couple of questions began to cross David's mind.

_Wait a second, how could Daniel know all of this? If he is me, which he is, he should know just as much. And last time I checked, I've never been in this prison before. So how does Daniel know where to go? I'll have to remember, so I can ask him later._

"Here it is," Daniel said as they came across a vent cover, "we're right above the Property Room."

"How can you be so sure?" David asked.

"I... I just do," Daniel stuttered, "but let's get your stuff already, cause they will be very important later."

"What?"

"Oops, I didn't mean to say that," Daniel corrected himself. "Jus-, let's get your crap now. Hand me your tail."

"No!" David said as he held his tail so Daniel couldn't grab it, "this thing is surprisingly sensitive, especially since I barely feel a thing when it's coated in iron."

"Trust me, you are about to learn something really useful for later," Daniel said with a grin, "Your tail is like a large lightning rod, but it becomes highly magnetic once it's been charged while you're using iron tail. However, you can only do this once in a while, because your tail can't hold a large amount of magnetic energy, and it doesn't naturally do so."

"How will this help us?" David said, curious where Daniel was going with this.

"The magnetic pull will occur between your tail and another electric current identical to it, which would have to originate from you. If you are able shoot even a small electrical bolt while your tail is charged, your entire body will be pulled along the same path as the electricity. This is because the magnetic pull is extremely powerful, and is able to pull anything along with it," Daniel finished his explanation.

"Okay, I think I understand that," David said.

"Just let me help you," Daniel assisted the pikachu. "First, use iron tail to plate your tail."

"Got it," David responded as he spun in place and his tail began shining with a bright whiteness.

"Now, try charging you tail," Daniel continued, "It'll be hard, trust me, but you can most definitely do it."

David closed his eyes, and focused his electricity into his tail. A current suddenly surged through it, which meant he was doing it correctly.

"Now, this is the fun part," Daniel explained, "just pop off a small thundershock at that table with your stuff on it."

David did so accordingly, and he was practically teleported to the table. He was shocked by it, but focused quickly on the task at hand. He snatched his satchel and crossbow, and jumped up to the open vent. But it was too high. He fell with a feeling of despair in his body, until Daniel's hand grasped his, and he was pulled into the duct. David sat back in the ventilation shaft, breathing heavily.

"Okay," David said, "now what?"

"Reach into your satchel, and pull out the first thing you feel," Daniel responded.

"Okay," David replied as he grasped a small, round object.

He saw himself holding a futuristic-looking device, but he couldn't find out what it was exactly. Daniel grabbed the device, and pressed some of the buttons.

"Do you know what it is?" David asked.

"Of course I do, it's a portable teleporter," Daniel answered, "I'm inputting a specific set of coordinates. It's 57-548-20."

"Why are you telling me the coordinates?" David questioned.

"Just memorize those coordinates, because they will save you one day."

Daniel pressed the largest, blue-flashing button, which caused them to be engulfed in a neon green light. David felt as if his head was being split with an axe, but only for half a second. He was thrown forward into a bush, which luckily broke his fall. He lifted his head, and examined his surroundings. He didn't see much, apart from green foliage. He was grabbed by Daniel, and pulled out of the bush.

"I see the others," he said.

"Really?" David asked with excitement, "Where?"

Daniel pointed over to a stage where five pokémon were standing; two squirtles, a snivy, a froakie, and a cyndaquil. But, they were in a grave situation. Their necks were fitted with necklaces of hemp, the other end tied to an overhanging.

"Oh Arcues no," David realized, "are they going to be hung?!"

"Yes, this is a hanging ceremony," Daniel answered.

"Then lets go save them!" David rushed towards the stage.

"No, David!" Daniel shouted to the pikachu, "Wait!"

David dashed through the large crowd that had attended the hanging, and he saw someone about to pull the lever that would result in his friends' death. He jumped onto the head of one of the citizens, and aimed down the executioner. And with a swift pull of his hand, the crossbow shot off a bolt at the hooded killer. It connected with David's target, who fell immediately. Landing on the stage, David leaped into the air once more, using iron tail to cut his friends loose.

"Come on, let's go!" David commanded loudly, "We are getting out of here."

The group listened, all of them taking off their nooses and following the pikachu. They ran off out of the town, escaping pursuers from the prison and the crowd by diving into the nearby dense vegetation.

"Arceus, David" Jacob said, "are we glad to see you. How did you two escape prison?"

"I am more concerned on how you all got a hanging charge," David responded.

"What I'm really wondering," Lorne said, "is when I'm getting my pie."

David laughed, "It's good to be together again."

"No seriously."

"Shut up."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Okay, now I'm allowed to get excited._

_500 VIEWS! WHOO!_

_(I'm amazed I made it to 100 to be honest but... whoot whoot anyways)_

_Thanks, everyone, who has read my fanfic. I am thrilled by the fact that real people log into this fanfiction website, and they go to the Pokémon section, and they choose my story. And I know for a fact, this particular section of fanfics has about seventy-two thousand other stories. So just, thank you._

_The race for the cover image is over. The winner is... ME! I got fed up with waiting and this story needed some original art, so I spent two of my story periods, which is the time in my day dedicated to this fanfic, and made this on . By the way, I recommend that software. It's free, easy to use, and somewhat professional._

_Also, remember when I promised longer chapters? Well, this is the beginning of that fulfillment. The end of this story is, unfortunately, coming. But I have a genius plan for the future of the plotline. What does the end have to do with long chapters? A lot. I am planning to make the final chapter my longest yet, and for it to be a grand total of (ready?) 10,000 words! So get ready to read... a LOT!_

_We are still looking for someone who would be interested in animating this story. If you're up to the task, me and Coyote_Nation would be really grateful and help you in any way possible, which includes voice acting. Also, I will be able to get together most of the audio, because all of the characters are based off of people I know in real life. If you want to volunteer, please notify me as soon as possible._

_(And no, sadly, we cannot pay for this to be animated. You'd be doing it out of the kindness of your heart or something else along those lines)_

_Oh, almost forgot. Thank you residents of the USA, Australia, New Zealand, Sweden, Netherlands, Canada, Singapore, and all the other countries I mentioned on last month's milestone._

_Thanks for your enjoyment._

_That's all I have for now._

_PEACE!_


	20. Chapter 20: Reconnaissance

_This chapter has something new that I decided to try at the bottom, in which the three main characters take turns in thinking. So, just in case you get confused or mixed up, the pattern is David-Lorne-Jacob. That's all, enjoy the chapter.  
><em>

**Chapter 20: Reconnaissance  
><strong>

"And that was when Lorne said something," Jordan said.

"Holy crap," David retorted.

"Let me get this straight," Daniel summarized, "so you were all in trial because of association, and you were about to get sentenced to a month in prison..."

"Until Lorne," Jacob continued, "decided that he didn't want to do any time in jail. Somehow, and I can't tell you how because I was too busy banging my head into the table, but he somehow came to the point where he told everyone that we were outlaws in Kanto."

"I didn't say we were straight up outlaws," Lorne argued, "I just hinted to previous criminal activities."

"Which led to them checking the criminal database for Kanto and finding us on it!" Jacob shouted.

"Okay, okay, let's just calm down for a bit," David proposed, "At least you're still alive."

"No thanks to Lorne," Blake grumbled.

"Will you guys forgive me if I apologize?" Lorne asked.

"No!" the four replied.

"GUYS!" Daniel interrupted, "We have more important matters to attend to. I still have two members of my team out there and, for all we know, they're both about to be killed. So let's all play nice, or I'LL MAKE YOU!"

All the pokémon, including David, cowered back, surprised at the sudden authority from Daniel. Jordan, Lorne, Jacob, Lance, and Blake all looked at each other, and slowly began apologizing. David approached Daniel to talk about their journey ahead.

"So, do you know where the others are?" David asked.

"From what I've been able to collect," Daniel responded, "James and Jason have found each other, and are currently somewhere in the heart of the Johto Region."

"Hmmm," David pondered, "the heart of the Johto Region?"

"Psst," a voice, coming from some nearby bushes, called out to the thinking pikachu. David turned his head to the source of it, and saw the silhouette of a familiar character.

"Caterpie?" he whispered while walking over to the pokémon.

"Yeh, it's me," the caterpie replied, "didn't I tells ya we'd be meetin' again?"

"Yes," David answered, "you did tell me that. But, what brings you here now?"

"Jus comin' ta remind ya," the caterpie said, "that this journey is nearing tha end. Your path, it's about ta run out, and if ya don't act wisely, so will ya life."

"What do you mean?" David asked, "The end of my journey? Does that mean... I won't be with my friends anymore?"

"I can't tell ya anymore kid," the caterpie said, "I wish I could, but I jus can't. This is the last time we'll be seein' each other, so I wish ya the best. It's been nice knowin' ya David, even if it was short."

David tried to stop the caterpie, but before he could open his mouth to speak again, the mysterious pokémon was already gone. David continued to stand there, both shocked and confused about what he had just heard.

_Was he saying that when my journey ends, when I finally defeat Richard White, I'm going to die? But what about my friends, what will happen to them if I die? Will they die too?_

His thoughts were halted by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Daniel (so it's more of a claw than a hand) standing behind him.

"What's up David?" Daniel asked, "You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Oh, it's nothing," David lied, "I just thought I saw something over here."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, I never found it."

Daniel looked at David with a face of skepticism, but shook it away eventually.

"Okay," Daniel spoke, "Well, everyone's getting along again, so we're about to head out."

"Do you know what the heart of Johto is?" David asked.

"I do," Jordan said as he walked over, overhearing the conversation, "The heart of the Johto Region would most likely be Goldenrod City, since that place is the largest city in the region. Why, are we going there next?"

"Yes," Daniel answered, "that's where James and Jason are, as well as Team Rocket's base."

"Question," David said, "we know where they are, but where are we?"

Jordan checked his surroundings, looking for key landmarks that would hint to where they were. Then, he spotted something in the distance.

"Well, lucky for us," Jordan said, "we're right outside of Goldenrod right now. Look, there's the radio tower."

"Perfect!" Daniel said, "Let's get going."

He called the others over to him, and explained what was going on. Then, they all dashed across Route 35 towards Goldenrod City.

As they ran, David began to think more about what the caterpie had said to him. He said that David's journey would soon be over, and here David was, on his way to the Team Rocket Headquarters. Would this be the end? Would this be when David finally makes history, like the caterpie had said previously? But the pokémon said something about him not dieing if he acted wisely. What could that mean? When would he have to 'act wisely'? It was all very confusing, and David didn't like thinking about it. Might as well live in the moment for now.

Once they arrived in Goldenrod City, the sight was a beauty to behold. It was late, and the streets were lit up with a dazzling illumination. There was a track that they walked under, which Jordan explained.

"That is the track for the magnet train," he said, "a high-speed train that links Johto and Kanto."

"Cool," Lorne admired.

"What's that?" Jacob asked, pointing out two figures underneath the track.

"Oh my Arceus," Daniel said, "that's James and Jason. HEY! JAMES! JASON!"

The two pokémon looked at the group, who were approaching them.

"Daniel? Is that you?"

"The one and only," he answered joyfully.

"Actually, there are- OOF," Jacob began, before David elbowed him in the stomach. (Do snivy have stomachs? They'd have to, right? DAMN YOU POKéMON ANATOMY!)

"Shut up," David whispered, "just let him be happy."

"You didn't have to elbow me that hard," Jacob argued.

"Why'd you elbow him?" Blake asked.

"He was about to be a smart alec," David answered.

"What's this about a smart alec?" Jordan asked.

"Who's Aleck?" Lorne joined in.

"Oh for Arceus sake," David moaned.

While they continued arguing, the other group was joyfully reunited and celebrating just that.

"Holy crap," Jason began, "I still can't believe you guys traveled across time to find me."

"Anything for a friend," Lance said, "we're all in this together."

"Man, if only Bob were here," James said, "I really miss him."

"Hey now," Daniel tried to cheer up the snivy, "he would have been just as happy as we are right now, and would hate to be the reason for killing our joy. Anyways, he knew he could have died, and he took that risk for us."

"Yeah!" Lance added, "That's why we've got to take Team Rocket down, for Bob!"

"For Bob!" the others repeated.

"Alright leader," Jason addressed Daniel, "what's the plan?"

"Better question," James asked, "who are they?" He was pointing out the group of five, who were now arguing about something to do with sports.

"Oh them?" Daniel said, "Those guys came along to help find the rest of you and defeat Team Rocket."

"You sure they're up to the task?" Jason questioned.

"Of course they are," Daniel said.

"And how can you be sure?" James asked.

"Well, uhm," Daniel stuttered, "well, why don't you all go see for yourself. Tonight, go and ask the pokémon of the same species, and I promise they won't disappoint."

"Fine," Jason said, "let's just get on with the plan."

"Problem," Daniel said, "is that I don't have one. We need to do some investigations. So, I do have a plan for both teams to split up, and they'll do some reconnaissance on the base. David!" he gestured the pikachu to come over, "we've got a plan. You're team will do some research on the headquarters of Team Rocket, got it?"

"All right," David said, "that sounds good."

"Hey David!" Lorne called over, "We're debating the possible political structure of Metropolis, and we've reached a stalemate."

"I'm telling you," Jordan said, "it would have to be a monarchy, because a republic wouldn't collaboratively pay for that much property damage."

"No way," David said, "Metropolis is based off of a modern city in the United States, which has a democratic republic so-"

Daniel turned awkwardly to his team, "I'm telling you, they are able."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

The teams were led to an underground base that was accessed from under the magnet train tracks. It was a proper base, with multiple rooms for sleeping and planning.

"How did you get this place?" Jordan asked.

"We found it," Jason explained, "infested with a bunch of ratatta."

"Oh, that explains pretty much everything then," Jordan said sincerely.

"Okay, so here's the planning room," James gestured to a room with a single table in the center, "and down the hall are the sleeping quarters. We have one other room, but it's not used for really anything."

"Blake can use that room for construction," David suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Daniel responded, "but now, everyone needs to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow, so you're expected to be up early for a morning briefing. That is all, good night."

The groups dispersed, everyone going to an empty room, each with a bed and that was it.

"Wow," David said, looking around the room, "who knew that ratatta were so civilized?"

The pikachu sat down on his bed, taking his satchel off and placing it on the ground. He reached into it, and pulled out a small pouch. Surprised by this item that his bag provided him, he examined it to find darts inside. But these ones were different, the tips didn't have rubber. These were fatal arrows, but why did his satchel think he needed them?

"I'll never understand this thing," David said, "but I sure am glad that I have it. Without it, I would have died twice by now. Not only that, but I wouldn't have gone on this amazing adventure without it."

David set down the bag, and laid back in his bed.

_Actually, the real reason this adventure started was because of those jeubab berries. If I had never eaten it, I wouldn't have known my squirtle was Lorne. Also, I wouldn't have met with the others. Those berries have only done good for me. I'll never forget everything they caused._

David began thinking over his adventure.

_I remember when Jacob saved Lorne and me from those beedrill. Gosh, the drill was so close to my face. And when we disguised to buy food, that cashier sure was surprised by it. Then we were outlawed, but that's when the satchel really began helping. We hid inside of that thing, three pokémon, at the same time. that was amazing._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Then David went crazy. That was insane, but not as crazy as Jacob giving him a concussion. Then we had to carry his limp body all the way to Mt Moon, where I shot Jacob with a water gun. Heh, then we had to run away from the Team Rocket members. I did not enjoy getting tazed and then captured, but it sure was weird._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Then I ran into a wall, and David's crazy side saved us both. We got out of the cave, but not before David got confused. HA! I will never forget how stupid he looked, drooling and walking into walls. Nothing much happened in Cerulean, except for that one cashier. Imagine how confused he was when he found money on the counter, and pokémon food gone. That really was fun. But then David left the camp because I told him about his feral state. He must have been embarrassed when I fell unto the beach after tripping over that pebble._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Oh! Then my crazy idea for getting to the laboratory! That was really fun, except for the landing. I passed out from that potion, and I woke up alone. I was scared for where Jacob was, but I can't believe I had the courage to attempt to rescue them! I tailed scientists, dodged guards, jumped through a window! And I still don't know how I was able to do it all. And I was so close to defeating Richard, but that didn't work out.  
><em>

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_I can't even describe how terrified I was when I saw the picture of David. His dead body, I just couldn't believe it. And luckily, neither did Jacob. We got out of that plane, and were able to find David. We were reunited again, not even dimensions could stop us! It was amazing! But then, we were captured again._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_And Lorne wouldn't stop dreaming about pie. Then David pulled a prank on Lorne, and that was hilarious. We thought we were done for, but that's when I figured out that the bars being rubber made them easy to move. I can't believe we didn't figure that out sooner. We escaped, and ran away from the mob, but were almost captured._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_That's when we were reunited with Jordan, and when we met Blake for the very first time. They saved us from that crowd, and became really good friends. Blake made me my wrist crossbow, and Jordan made me fall down a hole. I was separated from Jacob and Lorne again, and I was honestly scared about never seeing them again. But then, those two saved us from the hole.  
><em>

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Then, we met Daniel. He took out all of us, Jacob, Jordan, Blake, and me. But, somehow, David was able to get him. I was definitely impressed that David took down that ridiculously strong pikachu, but that's probably because they're the same person. I remember when Daniel revealed that there were lookalikes for everyone, and we went on a quest to find them._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_We found Lance almost immediately, but I almost got hanged because of David's 'explosive' nature and Lorne's 'dumb' nature._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Then, we all came to Goldenrod City, and we're about to take down one of the largest crime rings in the world. No matter what happens tomorrow, I am glad that I was able to have such an awesome adventure..._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_...with..._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_...my..._

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_...friends. I need to get some sleep, I've got a feeling that tomorrow is going to be life defining.  
><em>

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David woke up with the wind blowing in his face again. He opened his eyes to reveal he was falling. He began to panic, flailing his arms and legs about.

"AHH!" he shouted in fear.

He looked around, and saw that he wasn't the only one falling. There were others in the distance, but he couldn't tell who. They were too far away. He looked down, and saw land approaching him quickly.

"Is this really it?" David thought out loud, "Am I simply doomed to die from falling?"

His questions were never answered, but the ground explained the situation. As his body slammed into it, the pikachu woke from his sleep and launched up out of his bed. He realized it was just a dream, and pulled a watch out of his satchel.

"Well," David said, "today's the big day. It's time for us to take down Team Rocket and Richard White. I'd better go, I don't want to be late to the morning briefing."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Okay, so first of all, thanks to anyone who has reviewed my story. I just wanted to let you all know, they are extremely appreciated, and I appreciate you._

_As I have said in the past, this story is coming to a close, and will be over very soon. So I want to thank all the people who have stuck around for the ride, and anyone who (in the future) has read my entire story. I am glad you are enjoying so much._

_But in that context of finishing, I have ensured new stories to begin after this one. However, I have also promised myself to take a month's break from writing. I have almost pumped out a fifty-thousand word story in two months, which has just been relentlessly writing and writing and writing. So to avoid making fanfic writing seem like a chore than a pleasure, I am taking a break._

_That's all I've got. Please review because they motivate me greatly, and they show me you are a person instead of a robot._

_PEACE!_


	21. Chapter 21: All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 21: All's Well That Ends Well**

David walked into the planning room just as Daniel was beginning the morning briefing. He sat down on the only empty chair and listened to the pikachu at the front of the room.

"All right, is everyone here? Good. Listen up, because today is the day we make history! Today is the day when we finally topple Team Rocket, but we will need to act quickly. Blake, I understand you were up last night building a drone of sorts?"

"Yes," Blake answered, pulling out a small helicopter, "this little thing will scan the entire headquarters, giving us every single detail on the building's layout."

"Perfect, we are going to have to get those blueprints as soon as possible. Blake, you're going to be with Jacob, and you both are responsible for the building layout."

"Awesome," Jacob said, "I get to fly a helicopter."

"Jordan and Lorne, you both are responsible for gathering supplies. Here's a list, go out and retrieve everything on it."

"What?" Lorne complained, "Are you saying we have to go dumpster diving?"

"Come one Lorne," Jordan said, "let's just go get these things, it shouldn't be too hard."

"And David, you need to figure out exactly when Richard White arrives at the headquarters."

"How do I do that?" David asked.

"That's not my responsibility anymore, it's yours."

"Anymore?" David said, confused.

"JUST GO!"

David ran out of the planning room, and began to think of anyone who would know anything about Richard White.

With everyone from the other team gone, Daniel turned to speak to his team.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Lance asked.

"We are all going to come up with the plan," Daniel answered, "That includes entrances, guard patterns, ventilation shafts, escape routes, the works."

"So we're waiting on Blake and Jacob for now?" Jason asked.

"Correct."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Blake and Jacob approached the purple-tinted skyscraper, labeled with a gigantic pink "R" on the front.

"For a secret criminal group," Jacob retorted, "Team Rocket sure is flashy."

"You'd expect them to make it underground or something," Blake added, "instead of the large building that can be seen from Kanto."

"So, what do we have to do to get the blueprints?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we let this drone fly, like so," Blake explained as he started up the machine's propellers and let it float in the air, "and it just has to circle the building once or twice to register a full scan of the interior layout."

"Won't they be able to detect it and, I don't know, shoot it down?" Jacob questioned.

"That's why I've installed an EMP on the drone as a fail safe."

"So the EMP will shut down all of the defenses on the building, correct?" Jacob clarified.

"Exactly," Blake answered.

"As well as destroy the drone and the scan within it?" Jacob said.

"Oh, I guess it would do that as well," Blake said with an embarrassed face.

"And, it would give away the secrecy of our group," Jacob added.

"Then that means," Blake said nervously, "we have no countermeasures for aerial defenses."

"I'll be our countermeasures," Jacob said, "just get that bird flying already."

"I've got a better idea," Blake proposed, "you can hang from the drone with your vines, therefore making it easier to take down any defenses."

"You sure that little thing can hold me up?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Blake reassured, "this baby could hold three of you."

"Fine then," Jacob agreed, "but I am basically putting my life in the hands of your flying abilities."

"I promise not to drop it," Blake joked.

"Funny," Jacob responded as he wrapped his vines around the bottom of the drone, "Real funny."

"Okay, we are going up in 3... 2... 1...," Blake counted down, "...and we are airborne."

The drone flew up to half the height of the skyscraper, which was still about a hundred yards above the ground. Jacob looked down, and shouted to Blake.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" he yelled.

"Just barely!" Blake replied, "This scan is starting! You should only need to be up there for one minute!"

"Thank Arceus for that!" Jacob shouted, "I'm not all that found of being suspended a mile above the ground!"

The drone begin scanning, and it circled the building while doing so. It was all smooth flying (heh heh) until thirty seconds into the scan. Jacob spied smoke coming from the building, at the same level as him, but he didn't see any fires. It was a trail of smoke, one left by some sort of jet engine. Realizing what this could mean, the snivy turned around to see a missile drone in pursuit. His eyes widened as the aerial machine unloaded bullets in his direction.

"Oh crap, oh crap!" Jacob yelled, "This is not good!"

Every bullet, fortunately, missed Jacob, though a few got very close. The enemy drone was obviously giving them a warning, and it didn't look like it was giving another.

"How much time left on that scan Blake?!" Jacob shouted at the grounded pokémon.

"Ten seconds left!" he replied.

The drone circled the building, coming for another shot at the airborne snivy. Jacob prayed that it would take its time, but the drone was rushing. It zoomed past Jacob with another strafing run, one of the bullets lodging itself into Jacob's shoulder.

"GAH!" Jacob shouted painfully, "DAMN IT!"

"Five seconds Jacob!" Blake called out, "Hold on!"

"Thanks for the advice!" Jacob yelled sarcastically, "I was just about to let go and plummet to my doom before you told me that!"

The drone came around the corner of the building again, this time with a missile loaded. The rocket was primed, and the drone locked on to the snivy. Jacob's eyes widened in realization of the drone's new artillery.

"Blake!" Jacob yelled, "It's got me locked with a missile! A freaking missile Blake!"

"Two more seconds!" Blake called back.

The drone released the missile, which approached Jacob with an explosive intent.

"Blake?!" Jacob shouted.

"One more second!" Blake replied.

The missile progressively became closer to Jacob, now only a couple of feet away.

"BLAKE?!"

"It's done! Grab the USB!"

Jacob looked up at Blake's drone to see a small cartridge pop out of it. Jacob jumped from the drone, making a desperate grab for the small device. He swiped at air as the missile hit the drone. The force pushed him violently, and he was sent out of Blake's sight. The froakie stood for a moment in shock, but quickly dropped his controller and rushed in the direction were his friend had disappeared.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

Jordan and Lorne walked out of their base's concealed entrance, and immediately began working on their list.

"What's the first thing on the list?" Jordan asked.

"Uhm," Lorne checked the piece of paper, "it says cardboard boxes."

"What an odd thing to need for breaking into a base," Jordan retorted, "but at least it's an easy one."

"Let's go to Poké Depot," Lorne suggested, "they should have most of the things on the list."

"Good idea," Jordan said as they began their way to the hardware store.

As they entered the store, a question came across Jordan's mind.

"Lorne," he asked, "how are we going to afford the things we need?"

"I'm way ahead of you on that," Lorne answered as he held up a coin pouch, "I nicked this off of David after he saved us from being hanged."

"Are you serious?" Jordan said in disbelief, "He saves our necks, literally, and the first thing you do in thanks is pickpocket him?"

"Would you like me to return it?" Lorne asked.

"Of course not," Jordan said, "we need that money. But that doesn't mean I support how we got it."

The cyndaquil and squirtle browsed the aisles, checking off their list one by one.

"It says we have to get pillows next," Lorne read off.

"Weird," Jordan said, "But I guess it's necessary."

They went off to the bedding department and grabbed a couple of pillows. There, they were stopped by an employee.

"I'm sorry," he said politely, "but I'm afraid pokémon are not allowed to shop in this store."

"Why the heck not?" Lorne snapped.

Jordan nudged the squirtle, "Remember, he can't understand you."

"What do you expect me to do, charades?" Lorne asked.

"That's our only choice really," Jordan responded.

"Fine," Lorne grumbled. He turned to the employee, and gave him a confused face.

"What's wrong, do you want to know why you're not allowed here?"

Lorne nodded.

"Well, two years ago, a band of pokémon came in and trashed the entire store. They caused thousands of poké in property damage. So now, the manager refuses to allow pokémon inside this facility."

"Wow, what a bunch of jerks," Lorne said.

"The employees or the pokémon?" Jordan asked.

"The pokémon of course," Lorne replied. "Now how are we going to get all the things on this list?"

"Hmm," Jordan thought, "What if we bribed him?"

"You're against thievery," Lorne responded, "but bribery is okay?"

"I'm against thievery of people who just saved my life," Jordan corrected, "and we NEED this stuff, okay? Just show him a couple poké."

Lorne reached into the coin pouch and showed four of the gold coins to the employee. The man looked at the two pokémon for a moment, trying to decipher what they were saying.

"Are you," he asked, "bribing me?"

Lorne nodded.

"But, what if I lose my job?"

The cyndaquil nudged the squirtle, who in turn took out six more poké.

"Err," the man thought for a second before grabbing the money, "fine, but make it quick."

Lorne and Jordan nodded as they grabbed a bunch of pillows and ran off.

"Okay, what's next?" Jordan asked.

"Garbage bags," Lorne said.

"Is that it?" Jordan questioned.

"Yep," Lorne answered.

"Awesome, we can pull all the other stuff in the garbage bags," Jordan said.

"That's something, at least," Lorne said.

They walked out of the department store, both of them carrying trash bags filled with pillows and cardboard boxes.

"Daniel's list was really out of place," Jordan observed, "Didn't you find it odd at all."

"Well, of course it wasn't a normal list," Lorne replied, "but I am confident we weren't just sent on a shopping mission to not be annoying or whatever."

"I guess you're right about th-" Jordan was interrupted by an explosion going off in the distance.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"How in the heck am I going to figure anything about Richard?" David complained underneath the tracks, "It's not impossible, it's just annoying how he made it sound as simple as figuring the time of day."

The pikachu walked over to a trash can and sat down on its lid. He rested his head on his hand, and thought about the possible ways to get information on the leader of a major crime ring. He suddenly heard familiar voices, dangerously familiar.

"Did you hear? That one pikachu survived the fall."

"No way!"

"It's those two grunts from Mt Moon and Cerulean! They're the middle men between the average Team Rockets and Richard White, so they should know when Richard will arrive!" David said.

He looked around for the source of the voices, and saw the familiar faces walking towards him. To avoid detection from the two henchmen, David flipped the lip of the trash can and, plugging his nose, dove in.

"Oh Arceus," he reacted, "I'm regretting my enhanced sense of smell now."

He fell silent when he heard the two voices become closer and closer to him. He realized then that one of them was sitting on the same trash can he was hiding in.

"Did you hear how?"

"Apparently, they don't even know how he survived."

"Amazing, that little mouse got a miracle I guess."

"You could guess correctly."

"So, who are we waiting for again?"

"An informant from the main HQ to tell us when it's safe for Richard to visit."

"He's coming by that place today, right?"

"Yeah, they're finally finishing that big jeubab berry project that's been going on for a year."

"I didn't know he'd be doing something so important. Do you know what they will be doing?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I've heard around that they're turning jeubab berries into some sort of a spray. Richard plans to sell that spray to gangs all over the world, and then the gangs are going to unite for global domination."

"Woah, that's huge!"

"Yeah, so we can't mess this up."

"Hey! Here he comes now."

"The informant?"

"Yeah, it's that guy right there. The one in the silver suit."

"I see him."

"Okay, just play cool, and don't say anything."

"Gentlemen, I have the papers."

"Thanks, it's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Please, the pleasure is mine. I'll be seeing Mr White at ten o'clock, no later."

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad you understand, good day."

"Man, that was intense."

"It really was. Let's get these papers to Richard."

As the two members left, David crawled out of the trash can, gasping for fresh air.

"I... gotcha'... Richard... White..." he panted.

David climbed to his feet, and began running back to the base when he heard gunfire. He dashed to the intersection, and looked for where the noise was coming from. His eyes moved to the Team Rocket Headquarters, where he saw a snivy hanging from a drone hundreds of feet in the air being shot at by another drone.

"Oh no," David said, "Jacob's in trouble."

The pikachu dashed in the direction of his cousin when he heard an explosion. He looked up to see Jacob's flailing body flying through the air.

"Oh crap," David said as he ran ahead of the snivy, "this isn't good."

David saw Jordan and Lorne ahead of him, standing exactly where Jacob was going to land.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted at them.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Back up you two," David commanded, "there isn't enough time to explain."

"Okay," Lorne obeyed, "but those bags are filled with pillows and cardboard. So they aren't that useful."

"No," David corrected, "that's perfect."

He quickly moved the two bags into the landing point, and dove away just as Jacob plummeted into the ground. The snivy opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be dead but joyfully finding quite the contrary.

"Woah," Jacob said, "that's was a close call."

"Oh my Arceus!" Blake shouted as he turned the corner, "I'm so sorry Jacob, I should have known something like this would happen. Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly, I'm fine," Jacob replied while getting up. He quickly grabbed his shoulder, "I mean, that's only if you disregard that bullet in me."

"What?!" David shouted.

They all rushed over to Jacob to examine his wound, and found a dime-sized hole with a bullet inside of it in his shoulder. They all showed disgust at the sight.

"Ugh," David said, "this is not going to be a pretty procedure."

"What do you mean, procedure?" Jacob asked, panic in his eyes.

David turned to Lorne, then Jordan, and finally to Blake, nodding at all of them. They all held Jacob down, by his arms and his tail, while David rummaged through his satchel.

"David," Jacob asked worriedly, "what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry for how painful this will be," David said, "but we've got to get that bullet out now."

"What?!" Jacob struggled to get free.

David pulled out a pair of tweezers. "Hold him still! If I mess up, it could quite possibly be fatal."

The pikachu held the tweezers, and they became steadily closer to the hole in Jacob's shoulder. David grabbed hold of the bullet, and with one swift movement, pulled the piece of led right out.

"SON OF A (censored)! YOU MOTHER(censored) JACK(censored) (censored) (censored)

Let's just censor the next paragraph of vulgar dialogue.'

(CENSOR)

The group helped Jacob back to the base, just as the sun showed that it was noon.

_Ten hours until judgement hour_

They walked into the planning room, and laid the snivy onto the table. Daniel reacted immediately.

"What the hell happened?!" he shouted.

"Calm down!" David replied, "He was shot, but he's been patched up. We needed to rest him here for a bit before getting him to his bed.:

"Will he be able to help in tonight's plan?" Daniel asked.

"I already have," Jacob muttered as he opened his clenched fist (leaf, whatever) to reveal a USB.

"You actually got it?" Blake said in disbelief while grabbing the cartridge. "He actually got it!"

"Good job Jacob," Daniel congratulated, "Blake, you stick with me. The rest of you, get Jacob to his bed. We can't throw away the possibility in him helping tonight."

The group did as commanded, and carried the injured snivy to his bed. The laid him down, and asked him if he needed anything.

"No thanks," Jacob answered, "I should be good."

"Thanks Jacob," Jordan said, "you really took a bullet for the team."

"Yeah," Lorne added, "thanks. We won't let your injury go in vain."

"I no you all would do it for me," Jacob said, "so I see no big deal."

They all stood in silence at what Jacob had just told them, amazed at how he was able to be so humble. He still had the bullet wound, but he was playing it off like he had only fallen off the monkey bars. They left the snivy to himself, and approached the planning room.

"So, do you have a plan?" Jordan asked.

"Yes we do," Daniel replied, "so sit down and listen up, because this is going to be the biggest thing you've done in your life. David, did you figure out when Richard arrives at the base?"

"At ten o'clock, exactly." David answered.

"Perfect," Daniel continued, "then we have a plan."

The pikachu explained the entire plan to the two groups.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

David, Lorne, and Jacob (who can't come now), would enter through the deliveries area, by hiding in cardboard boxes marked for shipping in. Once inside, they'd take the ventilation ducts and navigate their way to the control room.

"Man, it's so hard to get through these vents on account of my shell."

"Shut up Lorne, we're almost to the control room."

Upon arriving to the control room, you two will have to silently take out the two guards monitoring the screens and doors.

"Did you bring the pebbles?"

"Of course I did."

"Alright, on three. One, two, three!"

*BAM*

"That was easy."

Once you gain control over the control room, you'll need power off all the aerial defenses.

"Which button turns them off?"

"Try the big red one."

"Okay."

"Hey, it worked!"

That's when the rest of us make our entrance. There is a specific floor dedicated to storage, and we're going to fly in using one of Blake's backup drones.

"These things carry their weight in gold."

"Yeah, and more."

Once inside, we'll make our way to the top floor. David and Lorne, your parts in this is critical, because you're going to be our eyes and ears. You'll both be responsible for keeping us out of the trouble.

"Hide, hide! The patrol's coming around! Over."

"I read you, over. Everybody, hide!"

Upon arriving at the top floor, we'll wait in the vents just above them. Once the meeting starts, we'll surprise attack them, and kill Richard White.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"What time is it?" Blake asked.

"Fifteen minutes until the meeting commences," Lance answered.

"Wait a second," Jason paused, "does anyone else hear that noise?"

"What noise?" James asked.

"My noise!" Richard answered, as the ducts fell from the roof.

The team of pokémon crawled out of the ventilation shaft. They were surrounded by guards, all aiming at them with rifles.

"So, you think you could outsmart me?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Lance answered.

"What did you say?" Richard asked, holding a gun against his head.

"I said, you're an idiot!" Lance responded.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Oh no!" David said, as he saw a horrific even unfold upon the monitor.

"What's wrong?" Lorne asked.

"They know we're here! The other group's been captured, and..."

"And what?"

"Holy shit!" David said.

"What?" Lorne asked.

"Richard just shot Lance!"

"WHAT?!"

"Come on!" David led back into the vents, "We've gotta go save them!"

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Holy shit," Jordan said in disbelief, "Lance is dead."

"You bastard!" Jason shouted.

"Bring the frog and fire lizard along," Richard said as he left the room, "kill the rest of them."

"What?!" Blake yelled, being grabbed by a grunt. "No! No, no, no!"

"This can't be happening," Jordan said as he was dragged out of the room.

And when the doors had closed, he heard the sound of gunfire, the grave assurance of their fate. He was thrown into a cage with Blake, who was terrified at what was happening.

"Oh my Arceus," Blake said, "they're all dead. All of them... dead. How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Jordan answered, "but somehow they knew our plan before we even started."

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

"Did you hear that? Gunfire," David remarked on the sound of bullets being shot.

"Do you think that means?" Lorne trailed off.

"That they're all dead?" David said, "Maybe, but I sure hope not."

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Lorne asked, "We obviously need a more tactical plan."

"Right now, we don't have the time to think rationally," David replied, "It's time to stop thinking rationally and start acting heroically. They need us, so we can't delay even a second."

"That was a nice quote," Lorne responded, "you should write it down."

"Did you really think it was good? Thanks."

The two pokémon stumbled unto the floor where their friends had been captured, only to find the most horrific sight imaginable. All of their friends, all of their lookalikes, dead. David dashed over to their limp bodies, filled with bullet wounds.

"Holy shit," Lorne said,"what the hell happened?"

"Richard happened," a mysterious voice answered.

It was Daniel. David approached him quickly, only to find the pikachu in a critical state that very few, if any, could survive.

"David, I don't have a lot of time, so let me speak," Daniel said, "I knew I was going to die from the very beginning. I knew that we were going to get locked up, that we would find everyone, I knew it all from the start."

"But, how?"

"Because, I'm you, but from a different time. I didn't come back for Jason, we all came back to stop the apocalypse that Richard would eventually cause. We thought we could do it, but it was impossible. That's when we came across a valuable discovery, that only one being was capable of killing Richard with tearing a hole in the fabric of space."

"Me."

"Yes, you David. You were meant to change the world, and now is your chance."

"But what about you?" David asked, his eyes filled with tears, "What's going to happen to you? I can't let you die."

"It's okay," Daniel said, "once you kill Richard, my timeline will cease to exist, and I will vanish from the world and all of your memories."

"But, I don't want to forget about you," David said, "I don't want to forget everything that we've done together. You've done so much for all of us, I can't just forget."

"I'm sorry David," Daniel said, "but this is something you cannot prevent. I will vanish completely, as if I had never been born. The same goes for Lance, Jason, and James."

"But, but," David stuttered as he began to cry, "you can't just leave me. I need you. You've saved me so many times, I can't do this without you."

"That's where you're wrong David. You never needed me, you only ever needed your friends."

"But, you're my friend."

"I mean you actual friends. You won't remember the adventures we had together, but you'll always have memory of the time you spent with Lorne and Jacob and Jordan and Blake. I am sorry, but my times has come."

"Please."

"David, today is the day I die. But even though I am leaving you, do not cry over me. Be happy that I have finally finished my duty as a human. Be happy that you have many adventures ahead of you. Just don't cry over me, because I couldn't bear the fact that I stopped you from fulfilling your destiny because I fulfilled mine."

"Please."

"Now go David. Rescue your friends, defeat Richard, and save the world."

"Please, no!"

"Goodbye."

"No! Please, Arceus, no! Don't leave me Daniel! Don't go! Please!"

David sat there, tears of sorrow for the lose of his friends dripping down his face. Lorne approached David, and laid his hand on the shoulder of the pikachu, comforting his friend.

"He wanted me," David sniffed, "to go fulfill my destiny. He was more worried about me than of himself to the day he died."

"Then let's go," Lorne encouraged, "and not let him die in vain."

"Okay," David said, as he stopped crying, "This is it, this is when we make history. Are you ready Lorne?"

"Always ready."

"I wish Jacob was here, but we will fight in his name."

"Well that's no fun," a voice said from behind them.

The duo turned to see a snivy, fully healed. They ran up and hugged Jacob.

"How did you get here?" Lorne asked.

"You think a bullet wound was going to keep me from beating up some Team Rocket grunts?" Jacob asked.

"It's good to have you here," David said.

Suddenly, the building shook, and the roof was torn off to reveal a giant blimp floating above the trio.

"Aww," Richard taunted over a megaphone, "they're hugging, how cute. You guys just keep doing that, I'm going to go gas the entire world."

"We've got to get on that blimp!" Lorne said.

"Any ideas?" Jacob asked.

"I've got one," David responded, "but it's a long shot."

"Whatever it is," Lorne replied, "let's just do it."

"Alright. Lorne, use rapid spin."

"I gotcha," Lorne replied as he pulled himself into his shell and begun spinning at a high speed.

"Jacob. Use vine whip and latch onto me."

" Okay," Jacob said as he wrapped one of his vines around David.

"Okay, once. I launch Lorne, you're going to have to use your other vine to grab him. Then, we will all be pulled and shot towards the blimp."

"This is a terrible idea," Jacob remarked.

"I don't care," David responded.

The pikachu lit up his tail, and slammed it into the spinning shell. Jacob quickly shot out a vine and grabbed Lorne. He was pulled, and pulled David along in turn. Soon, they were all airborne and flying towards the blimp.

"How do we land?" Jacob shouted.

"Simple," David answered, "we're going straight through!"

"WHAT?!"

The three pokémon puncture the side of the blimp and flew threw the thin sheet of metal. They landed hard onto a floor in the middle of the aircraft. The trio regained their footing to find themselves surrounded by guards. And Richard White was standing at the head of the room.

"Well, well, well," Richard smirked, "it seems that we have some unexpected visitors. I'm very sorry, but I will have to rudely escort you out."

But before any of the grunts could act, David, Lorne, and Jacob were already moving.

"You guys hold off the guards, I'm going for Richard!" David shouted out as he pulled out a smoke bomb.

Upon contact with the floor, the smoke bomb shattered and released a dense black fog. A snivy jumped out of the fog, connecting his tail with one of the grunts faces. Lorne used water gun, taking out three of the guards. David used quick attack, and was now dashing in the direction of Richard White. The leader ran away, and onto the bridge. Before proceeding, David looked back to see his friends.

"It's okay David," Jacob reassured, "we've got this covered!"

David gave a thumbs up gesture before continuing onto the bridge where Richard awaited. He stood there.

"You got me, hero!" Richard said, "So, are you going to kill me, or do you want an explanation?"

David aimed his crossbow at the leader, a stern look on his face.

"Alright, here you go big shot! You want to know why I did it? Why else? I did it for the power you idiotic rat! I've always been treated like scum, always in the shadow of someone else. But now I AM the shadow. I'm so powerful that you won't even kill me, will you? Because you're scared, right? You're scared because you don't know if killing me means you're just as bad. Well guess what that's EXACTLY what it means. You kill me, and you are no hero. You are just the pokémon bandit who killed an innocent news reporter. Because you are NOTHING! You are-"

Richard's speech was cut short by the piercing of an arrow through his body. He looked down at his chest, and saw the splinter which the pikachu had just shot.

"Congratulations, hero," Richard said, "but it seems I get the last laugh."

He slammed his hand on a large red button, which caused an electronic voice to come up.

"Self-destruct sequence activated. You have fifteen seconds to evacuate."

David didn't hesitate to act. He burst back into the room where the others were, to find that all the guards had been knocked out.

"What happened in there?" Jacob asked.

"No time to explain, we've got to jump," David said.

The two pokémon ran with him.

"Why?" Jacob questioned.

"I shot Richard and killed him," David answered, "but not before he activated the self destruct."

"Ten seconds."

"So we are just jumping?!" Lorne shouted.

"We have no other choice."

"He's right Lorne," Jacob said, "we at least have a small chance of survival if we jump."

"But where will we land?" Lorne asked.

"I'm not sure, but we won't be in Kanto or Johto," David replied.

"Five seconds."

"Let's go!" David shouted.

"Four..."

"Ah crap."

"Three..."

"Through that window, we've got to go now!"

"Two..."

"AHHHH!"

"One..."

The trio burst out of the window, just as the countdown ended.

"Zero. Bye bye."

They were all pushed in different directions from the force of the massive explosion. David could only see the fuzzy outline of what he thought was his friends, and well as the fast-approaching ground. Falling back first, David looked up at the flaming blimp, and thought about what he had just done.

"I just saved the world," he said, "I actually did it."

David had finally fulfilled his destiny, or so he thought. But he was unaware that the blimp was only the beginning of his amazing adventures. However those adventures have been lost, and have never been found to this day. All we know it that our hero was falling with pride, falling with fulfillment, falling with purpose. But his story does not end. He still has many things to accomplish, many devious plots to stop, more criminals to defeat. But that is in a different story, for a different time. As for now, we have reached...

The End.

(- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -)

_Wow. Um, just wow. I am surprised for various reasons about various things about this chapter._

_For starters, this is the new record-holder for most words at five and a half thousand words._

_I finished this literally only five hours after releasing Chapter 20._

_And this is the end of my very first fanfic. And I just want to thank everyone so much for all the support I've been given. I am extremely grateful for all of you and everything you've done. I am just so happy. I did it! This is an extreme milestone for me. This is my very first finished piece of work. I never have to touch this story ever again. I can just watch it produce dust on my shelf._

_But fear not, because this is when I reveal my little secret. This story is going to be having a sequel called, "The True Champion" and it is going to be twice as good. But, I need to take a break for a month, because I am SO TIRED! I can finally sleep in peace._

_Thank you Coyote_Nation, PastyJ, BlueInferno, MrBrownieGaming. You guys rock. Everyone, a round of applause for these guys. If you are unaware, these are all people I know in real life who I based all the main characters off of, and it was super cool that most of them are also reading this story._

_(By the way Coyote, now you can get the story animated because it's done)_

_Also, thanks to my cousin in real life, who was the one who encouraged me to write more of this story. He's one of the huge reasons why I did this, and I just want to say thanks._

_That is all I have. Tune in next time for, "The True Champion"._

_Make sure to review because I really do appreciate them._

_PEACE!_


End file.
